The Path of the Grey
by Galya
Summary: Nox, the Nightsister, happily lived a life among thieves and assassins, hiding from her past as a Knight of Ren. An unfortunate deal forces her to return to the life she once lived and back to following Kylo Ren. Darkside Adventure/Fractured Romance, Kylo/OC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you to my Beta Readers HMWeasley, CaptainNinapants, Deejaymil, and Cyres.

It was pointed out that not everyone knows what the dates in Star Wars mean. BBY (Before the Battle of Yavin) ABY (After the Battle of Yavin/A New Hope Ep IV). Enjoy!

I use elements from canon and EU because it's a lot more fun that way.

* * *

Chapter 1

35 ABY

Moving through the city-covered planet of Coruscant was unusually easy, even for two high profile individuals. On the levels above, the large buildings of the elite were at a stand still. Speeders and ships that usually zipped briskly through the never-ending skyline were scarce. The people who were always in a hurry and moving were locked in their homes, waiting. Ever since the destruction of the Hosnian system the liveliness of the ever bustling planet had been replaced by frozen fear. The sudden appearance of a member of the First Order should have incited a chaotic war, but no one seemed to be around to notice.

On the lower levels life continued on in its quiet shadow because it had to. The people needed to eat. So, shopkeepers continued to trade, thieves stole, and assassins killed. Below the surface, no one cared what you did or who you were, as long as they got paid. Above the people hid. Below they survived.

A large, hooded figure wearing a black and chrome mask walked quickly through the alleyways that smelled of sour sewage. His companion was a red-haired man in a cloak who made no attempt to cover his face. After a few turns down narrow passages they arrived at their destination, a common door front.

The red-haired man mumbled a code word to the datapad on the wall and the door slid open. When the figures entered, all that could be seen was an attractive woman standing behind a counter. The dimly lit room was without decoration, cold, and barren. The only thing visible was a sealed door behind the woman.

"How may I help you?" she asked in a light-hearted tone.

"I want to see Nox," the red-haired gentleman said, as more of a command than a request.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked calmly, in her draping gown of almost see-through ice blue fabric. "No one sees Nox without an appointment."

At this comment, the civil exchange between them shifted. The red-headed man reached over the desk, grabbing the woman by the arm pulling her forward. " I don't care about formalities, woman. I'm General Hux of The First Order. Open the damn door!"

"I'm sorry General," she said, her eyes nervously settling on the silent hooded figure that had entered with him. "If you wish to have dealings with The Grey Syndicate, you have to work by our rules."

"I'm not playing games!" Quickly the General pulled out his blaster and pointed it at her temple. "I will give you to the count of three."

"Once again," she began with a frustrated smile. "you need to understand how we work."

General Hux pressed the blaster against her skin. "One!"

Keeping her eyes trained on the hooded figure, wary of any subtle movement, she replied, "When you walked in those doors the power pack in your blaster was discharged. As I said, you must follow our rules if you wish to conduct business."

In a moment of rage, he pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. She glanced at Hux with a triumphant smirk, to which he responded by throwing his blaster to the ground. Foul expletives escaped his lips as he looked ready to grab her again, but she showed no interest in The General anymore. Her face began to turn away as a whisper warned her to pay more attention to the other man in the room. Her gaze settled on the masked man who had slightly moved to show the silver colored saber he was bearing. A weapon she knew he could wield very well and a weapon that was unaffected by her security measures.

"You will be paid," the hooded man spoke, his voice low, with a synthetic reverb through his mask. "No games. Both parties bound by a guild's contract and Syndicate-Hutt agreement."

Her breath quickened as she saw his hand settle on the handle of the saber on his hip. This scenario, tense, and uncomfortable, wasn't exactly how she had imagined seeing him again would feel like. She had hoped her trick would be the spark that frustrated him enough to leave.

"I am not leaving."

She twitched, knowing he was slipping into her thoughts. Her mind needed to be made up quick. In hand to hand combat against him, she would lose. If she played nice, just this one, maybe, he would finally let her be.

"Fine," she spat, pushing General Hux aside heading towards the door. "But, you better be offering a lot!"

The hooded man let her lead. After a few buttons were pushed the door began to slide open for them.

"He stays," she snapped, pointing at the General. "Next time don't point a blaster at me."

The woman and her hooded guest entered as the large door slammed shut, leaving Hux in stunned silence.

Inside was a rather ornate office. Ornate for this area of the underworld, that was. It had several decorative swords and blasters on the wall from different eras. Paintings and sculptures covered mantels and side tables. It resembled a diplomat's drawing room on Naboo, rather than the office of a crime boss in Coruscant. It wasn't her taste at all.

"What do you want?" she asked gruffly, her delicate appearance was not matching her attitude as she leaned on her desk. Her hand slid behind her as she searched blindly for her blaster hidden in the desk. Her fingers grazed over the trigger.

"Drop the illusion, Nox." he ordered.

Triumphant at finding her weapon, she replied back, mimicking his tone. "Take off the mask, Kylo."

He hesitated briefly before doing as she asked and revealed his face. She tried not to look too interested, wondering if he looked any different.

Their faces met and she was relieved that a familiar face was before her and not a beast of some kind. He had the same long features, same stupid mouth, but now with a long slash across his face, recently healed from what she could see.

"What happened to your face?" she scoffed.

"Drop it," he said, ignoring her question.

Automatically, she put the blaster back down on her desk and closed her eyes. The body before him of the strikingly beautiful creature melted into a fog, leaving a much shorter woman in its place. Her appearance was child-like beneath the assortment of thug-like piercings and hair dyed with extreme colors. All purposely added to ward off anyone from thinking that because she was small, she was weak.

"You have five minutes," she said, settling back to wait.

"I need the Knights of Ren."

"Thrilling, go get them," she sighed, crossing her tanned arms that had the spiny swirl of the tattoo-like markings of the Nightsisters. In fact, her whole body was covered, from her half shaved head to her muscular, but squat legs.

Kylo walked over to her. He moved gracefully, but with purpose. "I need the Grey to find them. I hear you are the best. You can find anyone." His mouth curled in a slightly crooked smile.

"Don't flatter me," she replied, her nose scrunched up. "It doesn't suit you." He stared at her silently. Her voice turned sing-song and mocking. "Four minutes."

"We will pay you 100,000 credits to find them," he replied, finding a seat in front of her.

"Per Knight?" she asked sweetly.

"That's ridiculous."

She hopped off the desk and headed for the door abruptly. "Sorry, I won't help you then."

Kylo stared at his helmet for a moment. "You cannot expect the First Order-"

"To what?" she said, her anger creeping through. "Properly pay us? What makes you think the Knights want to be found, or even want to come back to you and that worm? We will have to delve into some very dangerous places to find them. It's a suicide mission, so yes, The Grey demands proper payment. Six knights, 600,000 credits."

Kylo didn't jump out of his seat, although she expected him to. He didn't grab and yell at her like a situation such as this would usually cause. He sat void of feeling.

"500,000. You can't include yourself in the final sum," he said calmly.

Nox replied automatically almost in a trance, " 500,000. I can't include myself in the final sum."

She blinked for a moment, then looked up at him. The Grey Syndicate could take the sum and run. Simply vanish and he would never know. Simple. Why was it simple? Her mind tried to organize her thoughts. What was he hiding? If she had more time she could attune to his mind and gather some information. Past experience, however, had proven that digging through the inner workings of Kylo Ren's psyche was never easy or safe. Maybe it was best to avoid it altogether.

Their eyes were locked. There was no sense of danger or fun behind his. Just… nothing. Was 500,000 credits worth it? She observed the heavily decorated office of her Syndicate. The crew she employed would never forgive her if she didn't accept that payment. Right? She was certain she was right. Never turn down a deal your crew will kill you for. Wasn't that what Prime Ren used to say?

"We do not get penalized for any that may be already dead," she said, remembering Prime. " If we hunt them down and they turn up buried from a blaster bolt in their head, you are still paying us for our time."

"Of course."

She breathed out loudly, then showed a tight smile.

"Then," she muttered. "the Grey Syndicate is ready to do business with The First Order."

She felt nauseated and tired. How long had they been talking? It felt exhausting just being near him.

They did the formal signing on a datapad to solidify the deal in silence. The first half of the credits were immediately deposited into the Grey account. Formal and by the book.

Kylo stood up, looking down at her. A brief moment passed between them. She could have sworn she saw his brows furrow and a slight look of sadness overcome him.

"You could have become anything," he said with disappointment.

With that, she was done and wanted him far from her."Be like you, you mean? I don't need to be anyone's puppet."

"What do you call this?" he sighed lazily. "One of many nameless assassins people hire to do their bidding."

"No, little boy." She laughed darkly, pressing the door panel open. "I am the only one that has a name. I'm sure you can let yourself out."

Kylo put his mask back on and left swiftly, grabbing Hux as he hurried out through the door.

She watched them leave through her cameras. Once she was sure he was far enough away, she jumped behind her desk, opening a hatch below the seat. She crawled quickly down a steep ladder. It connected to a series of underground walkways, which she navigated with ease. When she arrived at a large blast door, she punched in the security code and entered.

Inside was a large room with a handful of the Syndicate's ruffians, drinking and killing time until they were called on.

As she entered, they all stopped and faced her attentively.

"Guess who wants us back?" she grunted as she entered the room.

* * *

A/N: Been a decade since I wrote fanfiction. Wooo! Would really love some feedback. Thank you!

Picture of Nox shifting from the receptionist into her normal form. :)

Galya4 dot deviantart dot com/art/Nox-600375199


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to my Beta Readers HMWeasley, CaptainNinapants, and Cyres. Please let me know what you think and thanks for reading. :)

* * *

Chapter 2

20 ABY

Yavin IV was hot. Esmin couldn't remember a single day when the humidity wasn't so thick, a person could reach out and grab the moisture in the air. She wiped the sticky sweat from her brow as her aunt gripped hard on her other arm.

"She started it!" Esmin grumbled as she was hurried down the dirt path.

Her other aunt was gripping her cousin Olizj, who was sporting a broken and bloodied nose. They were pulled through the settlement, drawing attention from the other Nightsisters. Since the fall of the Empire, the small commune on the fourth moon of Yavin had grown into a full-fledged town. The onlookers smirked as the two girls went to meet their judgement in the centermost dome-shaped dwelling.

"Mother!" her aunts called as the girls were pushed in.

Seated, whispering over a green ball of light, was Esmin's grandmother Asajj. The statuesque woman took a few deep breaths, before opening her grey blue eyes, and settling them on Esmin. They had a serene nature, but it was evident that they could switch to fury in a moment.

"What has she done?"Asajj asked, her voice gravelly and low.

"Me?" Esmin screeched, her thirteen-year-old voice bouncing between the whine of a child and the shrill of a woman.

Before Esmin could plead her case, her aunts rapidly explained how they saw her leap over the cutting table and bash Olizj's face into it. It wasn't the first time, and if Olizj kept up saying things about her appearance, Esmin was going to make sure it wouldn't be the last.

Asajj, with a grunt, raised herself to her feet. Even now, advanced in age, with the long forehead of a Great Mother, she was still a glory to see. Long and tall with skin white like ash, hair shaved off under her red hood and her black markings swirling on her face and body. All the Nightsisters possessed the same elegance and beauty as her, except for Esmin. Very rarely was a daughter of the Nightsisters born with any feature of their lesser male relations. Esmin pouted, looking down at her short legs and brown skin, void of markings. Cursed to look like her brown Kiffar grandfather, forever.

Asajj dismissed them, leaving Esmin alone with her. As the curtain shut behind her, it was the first moment Esmin felt fear. Being alone with Asajj was rarely pleasant.

"Why did you raise your hand to one of your sisters?" Asajj asked, curt and to the point.

"She said I looked like a Clone-born bedded a Jawa."

Asajj, fought a smile and began to circle the child. Her voice scratching in Esmin's ear. "Your appearance is that important?"

All her life Esmin had tried to replicate the look of her kin. Tried to lighten her curly brown hair by squeezing fruits into it. She spent hours hanging from trees by her arms, hoping to stretch taller, but nothing worked.

"Yes."

"No," Asajj snapped, any hint of amusement gone. "Vanity will gain you no future."

"But I don't look like anyone!"

Esmin tried to remember her mother, but couldn't. The woman had left her, so many years ago. Seduced by the idea of being a basic human's lover.

"You do not raise a hand to your sisters," Asajj insisted into her granddaughter's ear. "In the end, family is all you have."

"Tell her to stop!" Esmin shouted, her eyes swelling up with tears. "If we are family, she needs to treat me good too!"

"I don't need to," Asajj sighed with a smirk, walking back to her spot of meditation. "I am sure her face slammed into the table did that for you. Now leave me."

"Yes, Grandmother," Esmin mumbled and hurried out of the room.

She ran past her cousin, who was being tended to by her own mother. Past the other Nightsisters that had made this settlement their home. She kept running, hoping to make sure no one saw the tears running down her face. They didn't need one more reason to tease her.

Her feet pushed her forward, leaping over roots and twisted plants of the jungle that surrounded her home. By the time she reached the edge of Hio, the next town over, it was almost midday. If she didn't come back, they would be sorry. She hoped.

As she wandered into the busy hustle of Hio, she was greeted by a deep pain in her stomach. She must have been running for hours. Her hand reached into her satchel and found it was empty.

"Blast!" she cursed looking around.

In the corner of a small alleyway was a market, and she could smell meat being roasted on a spit, as her stomach tightened. Without credits she would have to be creative. A few older girls had mentioned a trick with chits that usually worked. Being just as good as them with Illusions, she confidently convinced herself to try it. With deep concentration, the way a credit chit felt in her palm danced down from her mind to her hand until, in a split second, a chit appeared.

Casually, she walked up to the merchant and asked for a stick of meat. As she handed the chit over, the gruff merchant manning the spit observed her suspiciously. "I've seen you with those witches. That ain't Fools' Chits, is it?"

A man and teenage boy, both wearing tanned colored robes, were also in the marketplace near by. They were searching for something, when, on the mention of witches, turned their attention towards her. Esmin ignored them and tried to not to be affected by this sudden attention.

"Is it?" The merchant repeated.

"'Course not," she said with a big smile, holding out the chits.

The man whispered into the boy's ear. They had found what they were looking for, or rather, what they were sensing. Esmin began to dart her eyes between them and the oaf keeping her from food. Her hand began to fidget.

"Get out of here, witch!" the merchant grunted and shoved her off.

"You big poodoo!" she shouted back and ran down a small alleyway.

She looked back and saw that no one was following her. To be sure, she scaled up the side of a building to lookout on a rooftop. With a quick glance from above, she looked below to the market. She sighed in relief that the oaf hadn't pursued her.

She waited a few moments to calm her racing heart. When she was ready, she nimbly leapt back to the ground. Unfortunately, she found herself at the feet of the robed man.

"Hot day?" he asked her with a smile. His blue eyes were kind, twinkling on his pale face that was beginning to show the signs of age.

Her eyes grew wide in fear and turned to run, but all she saw behind her was a wall.

The man happily handed her a skewer. His blonde beard spread out as he grinned. "Hungry?"

This had to be a trap of some kind, she was sure. Esmin refused to budge.

The tall boy next to him slinked against a wall, not hiding how bored he was. "It's not poison."

"I'm Luke Skywalker," the man interjected kindly, ignoring the boy. "It certainly smells good."

Her stomach ached again and she grabbed the skewer out of his hand, biting into the sweet meat. The boy snickered for a second before receiving a sharp look from Luke. He wasn't much older than Esmin, she assumed. Though she had never seen a boy fully grown. If a Nightsister ever had a boy, she would give it away before it was weaned. Nothing was more important than bringing a daughter into the world for her people.

The boy took a deep breath, in response to Luke and with a tight fake smile, he silently stood up straight.

"I was wondering," Luke said kneeling down to her. "What is Fools' Chits?"

Esmin eyed him suspiciously, her mouth full.

"I am just curious," Luke said with a smile. "I was informed by the merchant that you are a…witch?"

Esmin was still silent.

"I sort of am one, too," he said. "In a way."

"How? You're a man?" Esmin asked in a matter of fact manner.

To this comment the boy lost his composure again and snorted a laugh. He quickly apologized to Luke and bit his lip.

"I look for children, really anyone of any age, who can do things like this," Luke said calmly and raised his hand up. She felt weightless and rose above the ground, hovering for a moment, then gently was put back down. Her heart began to race with excitement.

"She is obviously Force sensitive, on some scale," the boy huffed. "Can't we go to her family, now?"

"Ben," Luke sighed to the boy. "Patience."

The amazing act Luke had done was inspiring to Esmin. "I can't float things. But…" She thought really hard and the chits appeared in her hand again.

"That is pretty impressive," Luke said with a pat on her shoulder, causing Esmin to light up.

Back home she was rarely complimented. The other girls knew advanced Magicks that could invade a person's soul and even bring back the dead. She, was good at Illusions. Even if no one ever told her so, Esmin knew.

"See," Ben huffed. "A simple trick. Now can we go?"

Fury filled her from his remark of "simple" and she glared at Ben, taking in every aspect of his being. Tangible illusions, ones that could be touched and held, were hard to do, but she could do better. If this Ben wanted to be impressed, then she was game.

Luke began to ask her if she was alright, but she only felt her own anger growing inside as she appeared to grow taller. Though she felt the strain on her mind of having to concentrate that hard, she didn't care. Every strand of wavy brown hair, every birthmark on his nose , she made sure it was on her.

Ben jumped forward with a gasp. Standing where the girl used to be was an exact replica of himself. He hurried over, causing Esmin to suspect some altercation and put up her fists. However, when Ben came up to her, he began to laugh and run around her, examining what she had done. "How did you learn to do that?"

"Practice, I guess," she tutted, with a shrug as the image around her wavered, and began to melt away. Her head ached from the act, but she refused to show that, rambling on with pride. "Can't hold it very long, without attuning. Smaller things like chits can last longer. But, any little girl can do those."

She was now her tiny self again.

"That's amazing," Ben said very interested in her now, looking her over, up and down. Esmin was elated at the response at first, but his stare changed. There wasn't awe behind it but something more akin to a need. It made her nervous.

Luke stepped in front of Ben, nudging him back a bit. "What is your name, child?"

"Esmin Nox."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think! :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to my Beta Readers HMWeasley and. CaptainNinapants. Thanks to all that have read and reviewed those who read and didn't review. I think you are cool too. XD

* * *

Chapter 3

35 ABY

The room, once used as a storage for smugglers, had been turned into the Syndicate's lounge. It had a Dejarik console that many had lost money playing on and a stocked bar with two males seated at it. One, a scaled brute of a Trandoshan, was chugging his ale so fast it was now mostly down his front. The one next to him, a black-skinned Kubaz, with their signature long snout, stared indignantly at his compeer as he sipped his wine. A small green android, Bidbot, built to look like a robust woman, walked around cleaning up after them, muttering loudly.

"Guess who wants us back?" Nox asked as she entered.

"Took long enough. " sighed Bazine from a corner. She was a very attractive, tanned and tall, human female. "What exactly did he want?"

"For me to find the Knights of Ren. 100,000 credits per Knight," Nox smirked taking a drink from Bidbot, before sitting next to Bazine. She typed up a few things on the datapad, so the contract would upload for Bazine to read.

Everyone was silent for a few moments, then Gruss, the Trandoshan slowly raised up his scaly hand.

Nox sighed. "Yes, Gruss?"

"Doess that mean we can kill and no one getss mad?" he asked happily.

"No," she sighed. "The contract binds me to find you, not give you up to him. I will take a rather long time finding you and by the time Kylo realizes it, we will have moved to the outer rim or what not."

"Why did you take this deal?" Bazine asked cautiously as she scrolled through the contract nervously.

"I had to accept something. They did just blow up an entire system with the touch of a button."

"You sold us to him!" Bazine snapped throwing the pad at Nox.

"No, I didn't! I just said: the contract is to find you. It doesn't force us to do anything after."

"Did you even read it!?" Bazine screeched, glaring at her friend and boss.

"I wrote the damn thing!"

A sudden moment of fear engulfed her. She couldn't recall actually writing it, but she was convinced she had. Her finger scrolled through the deal and to her horror, it not only obligated her to find them, but once she had, made all members of the Knights under the First Order's control. She hurried back up to the ladder, followed by Bazine and the Kubaz, Galibran.

Nox ignored their questions as she ran to her desk and began to play back her camera feed, scrolling through the holograms of her and Kylo interacting. The timestamp almost made her throw the device across the room. He was with her for three hours.

The hologram showed him walk in and then position himself in a way that the camera only saw his back blocking a view of Nox. Then, he raised a hand and she went limp in his arms. The images continued mostly showing his back. Once in awhile, Nox would shrug off his power and argue with him. Instigating him to make her become unconscious, again.

"That two faced shab!" Nox screamed.

Bazine gripped Nox's hand, demanding her attention. "What did he do?"

"He must have made me write it and agree without knowing. He stole my memories," Nox growled pushing Bazine away. "I taught the little bludfly how to do it!"

The small crime boss began to pace behind her desk, breathing deeply, her hands clenched in shaking fists. She looked around at her office, over designed by Galibran. It now felt small and garish. She hated it. She hated the art on the walls, the stupid decorations. All of her fury focused on the room around her.

Bazine jumped back as Nox leapt over the desk, consumed in undeserved animosity towards the ornamentations. As Gruss joined them in the main level, he was greeted with the image of his tiny mob boss grabbing decorative swords off the wall and smashing them repeatedly into the decorative items.

"Nox, please," Galibran whimpered, looking ready to faint. "Those are priceless!"

Nox was on a rampage and kept screaming every expletive she knew as she destroyed more. Gruss thoroughly enjoyed the destruction and cheered her on.

"Stop!" Bazine screamed.

Nox hesitated for a moment and faced her palm towards them, as she took a deep breath. Then with one last yell, she threw a sword and stabbed it a few inches into the wall.

Galibran rushed over to his prized art pieces and began to fuss nervously, hoping to salvage something. Nox turned from her group and despite all of her rage, felt tears begin to trickle quietly down her face. No wonder he came all the way to see her instead of sending a transmission. He had to be near her, to manipulate her, to sense if the other Knights were near.

Nox jolted as Bazine put her long caramel arm around her small friend. "Don't let them see you like this," she whispered. Nox, knew she was right and quickly wiped her face.

"More breaking!" Gruss declared gleefully holding a vase, to which Galibran jumped up and ran with a squeak.

"This is why I do the contracts and you don't," Bazine said sadly, stepping back from their embrace. "Well, it took him three hours to break through you. I doubt any of us would have been any stronger."

Nox didn't respond, lost in self directed blame. Leaving herself vulnerable like that; she knew better. The years apart from Kylo had given her strength, which she thought would be enough. With a frustrated huff, she glared at her left hand. She wasn't going to let him think he won.

"Back to our former selves," Bazine sighed with a sympathetic smile.

Nox said in a low tone. "Prepare a transmission."

"Why?" Bazine asked nervously.

"Prepare a transmission!"

oOoOoOo

As the shuttle brought Kylo back from Coruscant to the star destroyer _The Finalizer_ , a transmission of utter importance reached it.

"Sir," a trooper stated. "A transmission from the Grey Syndicate is wishing to be sent to Kylo Ren."

General Hux, paid no mind and faced Kylo, who was still. No one could tell his exact expression through the mask, but he was obviously hesitant to listen.

"Play the damn thing," General Hux huffed.

A trooper pressed play and a hologram of Nox appeared.

"Kylo Ren," she said calmly. "I have reviewed our contract. It seems there may have been some miscommunication."

General Hux smirked.

"I just wanted you to know," she continued with words slathered in calm sarcasm. "That if you ever, pull that sort of stunt on me again, I will pull out all your teeth, peel back you finger nails, rip off your balls, burn off your skin, break each finger, and toe, then twist your thoughts, so much, that you will thank the Sarlacc Pit I leave you in, to be slowly digested. I hope we have an understanding."

The transmission ended. All the troopers and officers tried not to look at Kylo Ren.

"How can you let her speak to you like that?" General Hux hissed.

Kylo looked around at the Troopers. "I have more important things to do, than deal with a tantrum," he stated, then turned and walked out.

"Pot calling the helmet black," a trooper mumbled under his breath.

oOoOoOo

Nox and her group went back down to their bunker. Bidbot hurried up to her office and they could hear her screech once she saw the destruction she had to clean up.

"Do you want to tell him?" Bazine asked with a wary smile.

"Might as well bring some good news to someone," Nox muttered and walked into a back room. It barely had light, no sound and felt colder than any other room in the building. In the middle was a Quarren seated, working on his pike.

"Vinuk," Nox began, with a fake sweet tone. "I am not sure if you heard the great news. We are going back to the Supreme Leader."

Vinuk sat up and faced her. His tentacles below his grey chin quivered. "The master has finally seen my devotion."

"Probably," Nox shrugged, her sweetness dropped. "Kylo Ren will be leading us this time."

"That human stain is still alive?"

"Unfortunately."

The Quarren rose up and seemed to glide over as he came up to Nox."I am being given a second chance. I never stopped following my teachings."

"That is so true. And it looks like it paid off," Nox said with a tight smile.

Vinuk pushed past her, back into the bunker with the others. "The dark side was teaching us a lesson," he lectured. "I hope you all have learned it."

"Absolutely," Nox nodded. "What…was it again? Gruss?"

Gruss looked up confused in the process of chugging more ale. Vinuk, groaned in exhaustion and sat down far from everyone.

"What are we actually going to do?" Galibran asked, now they were all together.

"Fulfill the contract," Nox stated simply and read from the datapad. "Seeking out and destroying any who wish to bring about an uprising of Jedi." She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then faced her crew. " I screwed up. I'm sorry. You all came to me, for different reasons to leave the Knights behind. You can run and I would understand. I will take all responsibility for this. If you leave I will cover for you."

The crew looked around anxiously at each other.

"How much was it again?" Galibran asked.

"500,000," Nox replied.

"When will we be paid?" Galibran mused, pouring himself more wine.

"Half has already been deposited. "

Galibran almost choked on his drink. "Just to kill Jedi again?"

Nox nodded calmly inside knowing they wouldn't leave.

"It wasn't all that bad," Galibran shrugged, his voice dipped in a sordid tone. " We can do this. We genuflect to the Supreme Leader, tell Kylo that he is the vessel of Vader among us, kill some Jedi and get paid. Contract done and we spend 500,000 credits!"

"We already killed Jediss," Gruss fussed drunkenly.

Nox threw her hands up. "I guess there are new ones. Damn things are vermin. Just when you think you have squashed them all, another group comes back." Her comment, half rant half joke, was dropped when a terrible memory hit her mind. " But, we will still live by our rules. No innocents and no children. We are still the Grey Syndicate. Our own boss! Understood!"

Bazine and Galibran nodded. Vinuk shook his head at them all, disgusted, but in the end still nodded. Once again, Gruss raised his hand.

"Yes, Gruss?"

"But you are the boss. How can I …?" He slurred with a hiccup. " How can I be my boss when you are Boss Lady?"

Nox smirked. "Good point, go have more liquor and reevaluate your life."

Gruss nodded happily and did so, until he passed out.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading my fic! Let me know if the time jumps work. I am hoping they do. :)

If you wish to see any art from the story, character designs and scenes...etc, go to:

Galya4 dot deviantart dot com


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to my Beta Readers HMWeasley, CaptainNinapants, and Deejaymil. Please let me know what you think and thanks for reading. :)

* * *

Chapter 4

20 ABY

The Nightsister settlement on Yavin IV, was just beyond the large grove of the reddest flowers. Asajj had chosen it because the color reminded her of the old garments her people wore back on Dathomir. Esmin scurried ahead, looking back at Luke and Ben every so often to make sure they were still there. The sun was beating down on the moon and she could feel the sweat drip down her legs, but she could care less. A large smile spread across her tan face as she skipped ahead.

"Master," Ben said after some time. "Do you suppose she was raised by Nightsisters?"

Luke shrugged. "Aren't they a myth?"

"Aren't we?"

"True."

Esmin called back that they were near and leapt easily over a large bush. "Scrappy," Luke chuckled at the child.

Ben was lost in thought and didn't say anything for a few more minutes. "It's not that I don't trust your judgement-"

"However?"

"However," Ben repeated, "The Nightsisters are not something to dismiss."

Luke laughed, "You were just whooping around like she was the greatest Force user you had ever seen."

"Yes, Master."

"However," both Ben and Luke said together.

With a huff Ben faced his Uncle, not moving. "No one knows more about the Clone Wars than I."

"Yes," Luke replied warily.

"If they are the true Nightsisters," Ben began arrogantly, as if he had years more of knowledge compared to his uncle. "let me just give you a bit of a warning."

Luke tried not to roll his eyes at his nephew's forthcoming lecture.

"They were defeated in a great battle on Dathomir," Ben stated. "Around twenty of them were slain protecting their home. And that took an entire droid army, just to take down twenty."

Luke stared at his nephew waiting for the point.

"This is an entire settlement we are about to walk into and there are two of us," Ben concluded.

"Well, then smile," Luke said with a friendly slap on Ben's back and continued after Esmin.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Ben grumbled to himself.

They finally arrived past the flowers as a wave of the Force passed through Luke and Ben. It was strong, yet felt different from what they were used to, like the Force was equal in dark and light at the same time. As they approached the actual settlement, they saw the modest dwellings that had been constructed, hidden partially in caves and giant tree trunks. Women and girls suddenly stopped what they were doing and ogled at the strange men. A few headed for a building in the center.

Luke smiled and cordially greeted them, but received no response. Esmin overly excited now, pulled on Luke's hand to guide them to the same center building. It was dome shaped with high ceilings and red curtain for a door. They entered and were immediately stopped by Asajj and her daughters.

"Leave," Asajj said abruptly.

"Why?" Esmin pouted as her aunt pulled her away from Luke.

"I'm Luke Skywalker," he began, followed by a pause.

"Am I supposed to feel honored?" Asajj laughed.

"No, but I assure you, I mean no harm. " he said quickly but with a sense of calm. "I'm a Jedi Master. I train anyone Force sensitive who wishes to learn."

"I know what Jedi Masters do," Asajj smirked.

Luke felt a poke at the back of his mind. Asajj's face before him melted and was replaced with several shadows of faceless Jedi and Sith, each telling a young Asajj what to do. She ran from Master to Master, each betraying her and trying to end her life.

"They want to train me," Esmin said wriggling away, pulling Luke out of the trance. "The Jedi temple isn't very far and-"

"No granddaughter of mine will ever be a Jedi," Asajj growled. " What can you give her that she can't get here?"

"But-" Esmin tried to interject but was silenced by her grandmother's glare.

"I suggest you leave," her Aunt concluded.

Luke nodded slowly and calmly. "We meant no disrespect."

"Too late," Asajj grunted. "Skywalker."

Ben was already moving to the curtain as the women began to approach. Luke was still calm and met Esmin's eyes with a hint of sorrow as he stepped back towards the curtain. She began to feel the tears fill her eyes. They were just going to leave her. Like that. Did anyone want her?

"We thank you for the audience," Luke said with a small bow, exposing a silver looking rod on his belt as his robe flew back. "We shall leave you."

Esmin became fixated with the silver object as Luke turned to the door. She was sure she knew what it was. Asajj had two curved ones she kept hidden and forbid anyone to touch. It had to be important. If they were going to just play with her hopes like that and leave, then she wasn't letting them go silently.

Luke was almost at the curtain when Esmin ran over and threw her arms around his waist crying.

"Child, please," Luke gasped.

Ben looked torn between pulling her off of his Master and laughing. She begged them to stay as she stealthily grabbed the lightsaber. Luke was so struck by the child's outburst that he wasn't quick enough and before he could stop her, she had slipped away through the curtain. Furious, Ben took off after her into the forest. Luke tried to step through the curtain to follow but was blocked by Asajj.

"A child is equal to another child. What would a man want in chasing a little girl?" she asked sternly.

Luke nodded, hands up and backed away from her.

Esmin was used to the trees and bushes around her home. Her small legs weren't as fast as the boy behind her, but more nimble. She scurried up long roots and rocks, flipping easily back down on the other side. Ben screamed after her to stop, his legs picking up the gap between them. Fifteen and long limbed, meant he was soon going to catch up with her.

That was until she began to scale higher objects. With a grunt he threw his hand up and caused the boulder she was on to move causing Esmin to lose her footing and stumble to the ground. With that Ben finally reached her as she lay panting on the ground.

"Give it back! That belongs to me!" he snapped.

"No it doesn't!" she yelled back as she kicked him in the shin and took off running again.

Ben screeched out in pain. With a new limp he continued after her still shaking trees or rocks every time she tried to climb them. He took a breath and reached out, feeling his hand around her arm even though she was several feet away. Through the Force he pulled her forward toward him. His frustration grew and she yelped out in pain as his hold on her grew tighter. The second he let go to physically touch her, she ascended on him kicking and biting.

He was thrown off guard and didn't know how to respond to this. His training was to fight with the Force and a lightsaber, an elegant way of combat, methodical and calm. This was something he was not prepared for, a hand to hand brawl.

They both tumbled to the ground, grasping at each other and screaming. They tussled and rolled on the rough terrain both having moments of the upper hand and then quickly losing it. His age and size meant little to her relentless and almost unstable fury. She bit and clawed, drawing blood.

Finally, after taking hits and slashes something spiked in Ben. He flipped her tiny form over, rapidly and bashed her head hard into a rocky surface. Her screech of pain startled him and the spark of fury that had suddenly engulfed him dissipated. With this moment of weakening she found her advantage and flipped him down hill. His grip was strong though and he pulled her down with him, both picking up speed as they descended into the unknown. The antagonistic embrace broke apart just as both teenagers crashed into a large pond of sludge.

Ben tried to find his footing. Unfortunately for him, his robe absorbed all the glop in the pond and with each movement it felt like he was pulling a bantha with him. Esmin pushed through the muck over to him, also panting in exhaustion. She threw up her hand to hit him with the unlit lightsaber and barely reached as she slipped down to her knees, causing him to fall back down again as well. With every attempt that they tried again to hit each other, the sludge held them back. They both quickly came to an unspoken agreement of defeat and dragged their fatigued and bloodied bodies to the edge, gasping as they slid back to solid ground.

Ben lay on his back, breathing out loud. With her last bit of strength Esmin swung her arm out to give him one last hit, but instead fell face first to the ground with a thud.

After a few moments Ben had caught his breath and sat up, sopping wet and dirty. "Just give it back."

The glop on her hands made it difficult to find a stable balance, but eventually Esmin pushed herself to her knees. Hesitantly, she began to hand it back to him. His hand gripped hers hungrily. A spark inside her swirled around as their hands touched. She liked bothering him, annoying him and was going to refuse to let go, for as long as she could.

"Give it!" Ben snapped pulling her by the hand. Her clothes so slick that she slid towards him, leaving them inches apart.

She locked his gaze angrily. Her small enjoyment for causing him distress passed and now she just wanted to win. His brown eyes, filled with wanting, only helped fuel her stubbornness. So, they sat, inches apart, both of their hands interlocked with each other and the metal weapon. Their breathing, the only thing audible between the two of them.

Then he crashed his lips against hers.

Eyes wide with shock, she dropped the saber out of her grasp and it fell to the ground. This was a first for her, having never been kissed by boy. It was not what she had expected. It was wet and rough, like his lips were a hand trying to muffle her from speaking. Before she really could deduce what he had done, it was over.

Ben pushed himself away with a gasp, frantically looked for the lightsaber and gripped it tightly to himself. "I ...should not have…I…"

Esmin sat dumfounded. Ben looked away from her and without a word ran back, leaving her alone.

* * *

A/N: Love you like pie! Thanks for reading.

If you wish to see any art from the story, character designs and scenes...etc, go to:

Galya4 dot deviantart dot com


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you to my Beta Readers HMWeasley, CaptainNinapants, and Deejaymil. Please let me know what you think and thanks for reading. :)

* * *

Chapter 5

35 ABY

Vinuk's voice was louder than usual in the Syndicate's lounge. His deep rumble and hiss was bellowing over the others. "We should go to The Supreme Leader, now!" The tentacles on his chin shaking in anger.

Bazine tried to be the moderator, but her temper was reaching its edge as well. "I don't think Kylo Ren will take it well knowing we were below him just a few hours ago."

"So we will hide here?" Galibran sneered in his nasally, pompous tone. "For how long?"

Nox was quietly sitting next to an unconscious Gruss who was snoring at the bar. The argument continued rising louder and louder. The wave of tension seeped through each of them growing with each heated word.

A flash of danger flickered through her, that she dismissed for the discord in the room.

"He already knows!" Vinuk shouted over them.

This threw the group into another verbal upheaval.

"He was here long enough," Nox added preparing to expand, when that same flicker of danger washed over her.

Vinuk met her eyes. "Quiet!" he hissed, raising a webbed finger, pointing upward.

The group fell silent.

"You feel that?" Nox asked in a whisper.

Vinuk nodded just as they felt a pulse of energy blast down to them from above. Someone had set off an explosion, so jarring it shook the room and awoke Gruss.

Everyone set into their escape roles. Bazine hurried to her bunk and brought out her portable computer into the main room. Nox scurried up the ladder locking the latch that connected them to her office, while the others began to move in a very rehearsed fashion. They had done this many times before.

"Who is it?" Galibran asked as Bazine scanned the camera feed on her screen.

"There's too much smoke in the foyer to see," she replied urgently, "But they haven't made their way through the blast doors yet."

"If it's the First Order retaliating-" Vinuk grumbled.

Bazine agreed as she plugged her computer into the main system, "You shouldn't have sent that message."

"I'm sure he's heard worse!" Nox exclaimed as she rumbled through her room for her bug out kit.

"I see shadows moving. Several figures," Bazine reported. "It's a small group. Scouts. I am sure there are more."

Nox strapped her grandmother's lightsabers to her hips then proceeded to Bazine's room to grab items for her comrade.

"Whoever it is they aren't friendly," Nox huffed throwing Bazine's bag and weapons at her feet then faced Galibran. "Get to the _Ghost_ now. We will follow."

Galibran ran to his room to grab his bag and a few beautiful statues, before sliding through the hatch that lead directly to the alleyway. Vinuk entered each room, pressing a code into the console on each door. The rooms began to flip and turn, hiding beds and workstations behind walls, leaving each room without any evidence of life. Gruss hissed angrily, gripping his heavy repeater rifle with its half meter long Ryyk blade extended along the bottom of the barrel, a taunting insult to the Trandoshan's mortal enemies. It took both of his hands to hold and he was itching to use it on who ever woke him up.

A second blast came through knocking everyone down. The lights began to flicker and the panel next to the hatch sparked.

"Damn!" Nox cried running to it. "Bazine, can you fix it?"

"I'm a little busy!" she spat as she uploaded all the information off the database to her portable computer.

Nox began to try to push open the hatch but, the thick metal would not budge. She needed a plan, and fast. Either repair, or fight. Above the bunker were several defense systems implanted in her office. They could get the drop on these intruders. She tried one more time, kicking the door with her left leg. In the center a few dents appeared, but it remained closed.

"We are going up!" she shouted, her decision made for her.

Just then, the lights shut off. Emergency lighting and power kicked on in the room.

"No," Bazine snapped. "No no no! Everything is off upstairs!"

"Pfassk!" spat Nox.

She activated her voice comm on her wrist. "Gal, the hatch door malfunctioned."

A groan replied from the other end.

"Just give us time!" she snapped and turned to the group "All right we're going up."

"But the systems are down!" Bazine snapped unplugging her computer. "I could try to control them manually but-"

"We are more than trained for this," Nox said sternly. "Now up!"

They headed above to her office, Gruss hanging back, to lock the bunker down. There was smoke billowing under the doors, which were bent slightly from the blasts, but not opened. Face down, in pieces was Bidbot. Bazine was the most upset about this, having created her. But, there was no time for sentiment.

They took their positions. Vinuk and Gruss stood to the side of the blast doors, while Nox took shelter behind her desk. Bazine ran to the control panel and opened the door manually then dove behind the desk with Nox. The screeching sound of metal rang through the room and smoke slithered in as the door slid open. At the point that it was opened enough for a single person to get through a grey blur flashed from the office into the smoke. Screams and yells were accented by blaster bolts.

"Now?" Gruss begged.

"Wait for Vinuk to assess," Nox ordered.

"NOW!?" Gruss called into the smoke.

A dark voice hissed back, "Now."

Gruss, with a saurian roar, ran into the smoke filled room to join Vinuk. The visibility was growing and Bazine and Nox could see the Quarren slicing through fighters easily with his two sided pike, the silver blades easily cutting through whatever measly protection the attackers were wearing. If they got too close he would slam them into a wall with the flick of his wrist.

Gruss was swinging his large blaster from side to side. One soldier, too distracted by the grey and silver blur cutting through the other men, realized too late that the large Trandoshan was upon him. With a heavy swing of his blade the man was cleanly cleaved in two, leaving Gruss to lick his teeth clean of the gore left behind. Bazine propped up her sniper rifle and began to sight each intruder one by one. As each appeared in her sight, a quick squeeze of the trigger and all that was left was a red mist in the air. Quickly she realized, these soldiers were not the First Order.

"I have the _Ghost_ ," Galibran called through the comm.

"Perfect," Nox replied. "We are on our way."

She concentrated hard on the smoke drifting around their ankles. With a low whisper she began to chant a hymn from her Nightsister teachings. The smoke began to swirl into green clouds that took the forms of skeleton-like figures. As they slowly drifted upward, the ethereal creatures suddenly snapped their attention to the nearby attackers. They flew through the air letting out a screech both frightening and deafening, striking fear in all but her crew. The panicked faces of the remaining intruders brought a smile to Nox's face. "Haul jets!" she yelled and flipped out her sabers.

The Syndicate rushed now to the front door and Bazine ran to the console to also manually open this one. A brave attacker tried to shoot at her, but Nox dove in the way to deflect. Unfortunately she missed a bolt that hit her just above her right hip.

"Nox!" Bazine exclaimed.

"Open the door," Nox shouted falling behind Gruss.

A burning pain seared in her side and she could feel her concentration on her illusions waver. A flame of fury flushed through her from the wound to her fingertips. With a scream that ripped her throat she shot out her hands. Each mist-like creature appeared more corporeal and attached themselves to each intruder. The illusions sunk their fangs and claws into each of their flesh. The fear they induced was so great each fighter dropped their blaster and began inflicting harm to themselves. They clawed at their skin with a deafening scream that grew and grew until they were silenced forever.

Outside a dozen more adversaries were waiting as the door slid open and a flood of ghoulish beings flew out with The Syndicate. They latched themselves on whoever they could grab giving the crew a chance to run.

Nox and Vinuk took the defensive, deflecting blaster bolts with their sabers and pike. Bazine, every few steps would stop and take a shot, if it looked like she could. Gruss, plowed through anyone who tried to block their way. As they reached the edge of the alleyway that lead to the landing bay, a handful of fighter were still in pursuit.

At the end, waiting, grey, scratched and ready was the Ghost. The VCX-100 was an old freighter that had seen many fights and like the Syndicate, was not stopping anytime soon.

"We're here!" Nox yelled into the comm as she deflected another blaster bolt.

The hatch lowered for them to get on board as did the anti-personnel turrets. The crew scurried on as a voice came over the comm. "It took me three years to complete my art collection!" Galibran screamed as the pursuers advanced on the ship. "THREE YEARS!" The turrets opened fire on the remaining ones chasing them and they were easily shot down.

With a shutter the Ghost began its rise through the launch tubes of Coruscant. Bazine checked the scanners for anyone following them. Soon, they had cleared the surface, with the grace of a dancer, Galibran maneuvered the ship into the atmosphere. They remained on edge checking scanners and barely speaking until they had hit hyperspace. Nox refused to lay down so Bazine was forced to tend to her in the crowded cockpit.

"Everyone did their job?" Nox asked, with a wince, as she settled into one of the four seats available.

"All rooms were sealed," Vinuk replied aloof, standing in the back of the cockpit.

"I activated the signal jammer," Galibran stated confidently as he steered them ahead. "Our signal is bouncing all over the galaxy but here."

"Gruss, you locked the bunker?" Nox asked.

"Yes," Gruss grunted then second guessed himself. "Didn't I?"

"Yes," Nox smirked. "I was there."

"Then why you ask?" he hissed slouching in his chair.

Nox ignored him. "Bazine?"

Bazine quietly replied, kneeled infront of Nox, trying to concentrate on bandaging her up . "All data was wiped from all hardwired systems and uploaded to my portable computer."

Nox nodded then leaned forward. "You wiped the datapad?"

"Mine?" Bazine asked. "Of course."

"No, mine, upstairs with the original contract," Nox asked anxiously. "Did, anyone grab it?"

Bazine's wide eyed silence was enough of an answer. Nox, without a word made her way out of the cockpit.

"Where are you-" Bazine fumed. "You've been shot!"

As the blast door closed behind her, they heard a loud bang as she punched the metal wall.

* * *

A/N: Ty to you lovely peeps for reading, reviewing, following and faving. Is faving a word? It is now!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you to my Beta Readers HMWeasley, CaptainNinapants, and Deejaymil. Please let me know what you think and thanks for reading. :)

* * *

Chapter 6

35 ABY

The _Ghost_ approached The _Finalizer_. Nox was still wincing with each sputter of the freighter, but she knew she would live. Bazine had done her best, but attending to flesh wasn't her forte.

"The Grey Syndicate, requesting docking access, per the invitation of Kylo Ren," Galibran stated into the comm.

After a few moments of proving who they were, they were allowed to approach. It had taken a few days to finally find where The _Finalizer_ had been orbiting, but eventually Bazine tracked the signal. As they entered the hangar bay, they could see Kylo Ren and General Hux were waiting.

The crew walked onto the cold, metallic surface of the Star Destroyer. Nox could remember the first time she had been on a Star Destroyer years before. She always felt small in comparison to the magnitude of those ships. This one was ridiculous in size and she hated it.

Storm Troopers were armed and aiming at the ship as they disembarked.

"Is that really necessary?" Galibran tutted.

General Hux and Kylo turned, silent, moving further into the ship. The Troopers did not seize the crew or their belongings, but kept their blasters at the ready, as they all followed their leaders. They marched in silence until they had reached a small command room.

"Reports reached us that you were attacked before coming here." Kylo stated.

Nox nodded drearily.

"By who?" Hux asked, urgently.

"I don't-" Nox began but was cut off.

"It was the Resistance," Bazine interjected in a strangled whisper.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nox asked, embarrassed she was just corrected in front of the First Order.

"You were too busy punching walls!"

Nox pursed her lips and stayed quiet, allowing Bazine to win this one.

Hux moved closer to an annoyed Nox. "Were you followed?"

"Do you see any Resistance fighters?" she scoffed, pointing around the room, which she immediately regretted by the stabbing pain in her side.

"Curious," Hux sneered, walking around her and the Syndicate . "You found everyone so quickly."

"I'm that good."

"You're injured," Kylo stated, not in alarm or concern, but as fact. "The medical staff can-"

"Get spaced for all I care," Nox spat. "We are here to do a job. Then let us do it!"

Kylo was still for a moment then nodded. "Follow me."

oOoOoOo

20 ABY

Esmin found herself walking around in a fog through the Nightsister settlement. As the days passed, she kept to herself, barely speaking, and eating little. Her martyrdom gained her no sympathy from Asajj, who knew the child had a flare for the dramatic.

Kneeled down in front of a pond she stared at her small, brown reflection that had mud traced all over it. She had been dipping her finger in the water and mixing it with the nearby earth to create a paste. She would then draw markings on her face and arms that resembled her kin. She thought hard about how beautiful she would be if she had those markings. Slowly, as if ink had been spilled on cloth, a drizzle of black lines began to follow the mud she had painted. Soon her body was covered in beautiful, dark, markings as striking as her Grandmother's.

"What are you doing?" a boy's voice asked, causing her to jump and the illusion to fade.

Esmin turned quickly to see that boy again, Ben. In her mind she had replayed over and over again how she would react if she ever saw him or his Master again. Some scenarios involved her beating Ben's head, this time, against a rock. Other's evolved into an eloquent series of verbal retorts that would bring both Jedis to their knees, in tears, begging for forgiveness. The third was one she would try to push out of her mind, but would always creep back in. Her kissing him again.

Now face to face with him, she chose none of them and froze.

Ben came over and sat next to her. He was very tall even while seated. Annoyingly tall. "Do you want to leave….with me?"

Her look of confusion spurred him on to speak.

"I don't have a lot of time," Ben said quickly. "Do you want to come with me? Yes or no?"

She felt a prickle of fear in the back of her mind. "Right now?" Esmin scoffed. "Why? Just a few days ago you were trying to throw me out of trees."

"Because you are special," he replied quietly and smiled. Not a full toothy smile. It was a crooked smile that lived in the corner of his lips. A smile he had seen his father use whenever he was in trouble with his mother. A smile that only a Solo could have that would make any girl forgive him of any wrongdoing. A smile that Esmin would eventually learn not to trust.

Before she really knew she had made the decision, they were in her room quietly grabbing her belongings and then, were gone.

oOoOoOo

It was only a few hours back to the Jedi Temple on Yavin IV. They would be there by nightfall Ben assured her.

"What is it like?" Esmin asked happily, bouncing with every step, her bag on her back bobbing up and down. "Do you all wear those robes? Is Luke the only teacher?"

Ben would hesitantly reply a vague response and quicken his steps.

As it approached midday, Ben scaled a tree so he could make sure they were headed in the right direction. Esmin scurried up after him, her excitement having peaked the highest level of annoyance for him.

"How many children are there?" she asked happily swinging her legs as she sat on the branch he was standing on. "Or are there adult students in the temple as well?"

"Esmin!" Ben snapped silencing her immediately. "You aren't going to the Temple!"

His yell was harsh and full of frustration. She could feel her eyes sting, confused by what she had done to make him so. Ben's face seemed to be shocked by his own outburst and he sat next to her on the large branch.

"Master Luke would not let me bring you back," he said quietly. "So….I…you see...I can do it."

Esmin nodded slowly trying to follow.

"I will teach you, but we cannot go to the temple," Ben said urgently facing her. "I am almost a Knight myself, so it will be fine."

Esmin felt the realization come over her. She felt her tears begin to flow down her face. Luke didn't want her.

"I want you," Ben said softly, almost as if he had heard her thoughts. Maybe he had.

"Promise? I will thrash you again if you're lying."

This time Ben smiled broadly. It was genuine amusement. "I believe you."

They continued on their way north towards the Temple. She had never been out this far into the brush. As they walked, Esmin decided to herself that if she hated this set up, she would just leave. She wasn't that far from home and could get back on her own.

"Wait," Ben said low and stern. "Stay by me."

She looked up and saw him giving out his hand to her. In front of them was a large stretch of land that looked like nothing could grow there. Rotted trees and blackened leafless bushes blocked their path.

"We have to cut through The Dead Forest," he continued. "You have to stay near by. That place is strong in the dark side."

She nodded taking his hand in hers. It couldn't be that bad. He came all that way by himself and he survived unscathed.

"As long as you do what I say, I can keep you safe," Ben said simply as he walked forward. "Follow me "

The closer they were the colder it got. Esmin could feel her teeth start to chatter and her body tense, wondering what could possibly be in there.

oOoOoOo

35 ABY

The Grey Syndicate walked down into a deep chamber in the center of the ship. It was barely lit and Nox could make out a large shadow that towered over them all. A sense of dread and cold lingered in the room. She knew who was hiding in the darkness here. She breathed in, making sure to prepare herself.

"Come forward," the raspy deep voice of The Supreme Leader pierced through the room.

They came to his feet, looking up at his large form that reached all the way to the ceiling. Kylo and Hux stood in front of the Syndicate as they all, without thinking, fell into old habits and formed a militant line, even Nox.

"I have brought you The Knights of Ren," Kylo said ceremoniously and bowed his head. If it was anyone else Nox would have laughed out loud at the absurdity of it all, but Snoke never brought a smile to her face.

"My Knights of Ren," he said with a crooked smile. "I have a task for you of the utmost importance. "

Vinuk slithered forward, joining Kylo and Hux, causing both men to tense in annoyance. "My master," Vinuk wheezed. "I thank you for teaching me this lesson. We have all learned from our mistakes."

"You have?" Snoke asked with mirth.

Vinuk bowed, "Yes, Master."

The crew stared up unsure. Gruss tried to bow, but his armor and odd body structure made it look like a twitch of some kind. Bazine bowed her head as did Galibran. Nox remained vertical. He could do what he wanted to her, but she was not bowing, especially with her injury at the moment.

Snoke's eyes settled on her.

"Nox Ren," he hissed. "Still clouded in your vanity."

She hated that name, reminded her of what an idiot she used to be. Nox kept her eyes forward, fighting her inner fear that wanted to take hold.

"I see you, child," he sneered.

She kept still and silent. Thankfully, Snoke moved his attention to the others in the room.

"Where is Prime Ren?" he asked out loud.

The Grey Syndicate began to exchange looks. No one wanted to be the first to announce that their former leader was dead.

"He fell to his death," Nox declared, head high, eyes forward.

Snoke sighed, "He went missing years past, after I sent him on a mission. A powerful Knight met his demise from a…. fall?"

His eyes settled back on Nox.

"It was high," she shrugged.

Gruss snickered and was shushed in a panic by Bazine.

"Nox, come forward."

She stayed still.

"NOW!" Snoke's voice shook the room.

Nox felt her body comply and stepped forward.

"You want us all to believe that you are fearless. Heartless even," he hissed. "However, you do have a heart no matter the scars it bares. That is your weakness."

She still refused to look at him.

"They are your heart," Snoke said pointing to The Grey Syndicate. "And it can be broken."

Nox could feel her body painfully tensing in fear.

"Vinuk says you have learned your lesson. Have you?" he asked her.

Without a thought she snarled, "Of course not!"

"Submit," Kylo's voice whispered gently in her mind.

How dare he try to enter her mind right now. She tried to block him out, but her concentration faltered. In front of her a shot of electricity spiked from Snoke's large fingers, forking down on Gruss. His body began to writhe and he fell forward.

"Your pride will kill them," Kylo's voice slithered in her ears, more aggressively.

Nox began to feel her will breaking as the voltage jumped and now included Galibran, who screeched in pain with Gruss.

"Hurt me, then!" Nox yelled out. "They are loyal!"

"Are you going to be a hindrance?" Snoke snarled.

The streams of electricity now engulfed Bazine who went down in agony.

"GIVE IN!" Kylo shouted into her head.

"NO!" Nox screamed out. "I won't."

Snoke released The Syndicate, who were on the ground panting.

"Kylo will lead you to Moraband," Snoke sighed then glared at Nox. "Next time you kill one of my Knights, you tell me!"

General Hux, who rather enjoyed that display, lead the The Knights out of the chamber. Nox rushed over to help her crew, but none of them let her, so she walked a distance from them as they exited, beaten. Her side burned again. All the effort she put into resisting had caused her wound to open. She clutched her side as she felt the blood beginning to soak through. Now she would have to take up Kylo's offer for medical assistance. Bazine was in no condition to help her.

"Pathetic," Vinuk spat, his arrogance having grown even more. " So weak."

Nox moved swiftly to grab him, but fell forward as her wound opened up even more.

oOoOoOo

The chamber was empty except for Kylo Ren and the Supreme leader.

"We cannot trust her," Snoke grunted. " Make sure she is under control in Moraband. Once you have the holocron, we will have no use for her."

Kylo nodded. " Yes, Supreme Leader."

* * *

A/N: Have some candy and wine! I am not above digital bribery.

That Solo smile

Galya4 dot deviantart dot com/art/lil-ben-601109208


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you to my Beta Readers HMWeasley, CaptainNinapants, and Deejaymil. Please let me know what you think and thanks for reading. :)

* * *

Chapter 7

20 ABY

Plant life couldn't survive in the forest because of the dark side, Ben had said. Though the dark side of what, Esmin didn't know. She wanted him to think she was just as smart as he was. So, she had nodded and pretended she completely understood. But now, as Esmin stepped through the thicket of dead plants and her body began to shake from the cold, her fear out ranked her pride. "Dark side of w-what?"

"The Force," Ben said simply and saw the blank look on Esmin's face. He huffed as he pulled her up a barren hill. " Short explanation: what your people call the Spirit of the Ichor we call the Force. It is in us and we can control it. If you are calm and good you can control the light side. If you are full of anger and fear you control the dark side."

Esmin smiled up at Ben. That sounded simple enough. A lot less confusing than the Spirit of the Ichor. She had spent far too many hours having to learn hymns and spells to manipulate her power. It couldn't be that hard to be a good little girl.

"In here, you need to ignore the dark side," Ben said sternly. "Whatever it is wants to scare you. The only way through this is to pretend it's not there."

Esmin nodded. He spoke with such confidence and authority. He was only two years older than her, but he held himself with the knowledge and poise of someone much older. She couldn't help but admire him.

They continued further until the wind began to blow. He gripped to her hand as it began to grow strong and stronger. Soon a blast of frigid air shoved between them breaking through their grasp. Esmin felt her body lifted and tossed high in the air. Her body landed hard on a petrified tree stump.

"Ben!" she called as she tried to sit up.

She heard nothing but wind.

"BEN?" she called again ebbing on hysterical.

Silence.

oOoOoOo

35 ABY

The Knights were sent to their barracks to settle in. They were leaving for Moraband in a few days according to Kylo Ren, with very little detail. Nox sat on her hard cot in her small room. It was a single, one for an officer, with grey blank walls and no heat. Her door slid open and Bazine was standing there. Nox smiled pitifully. At least Bazine didn't completely hate her now. Hopefully the others would come around as well. Once they were far from the Supreme Leader they probably would. She hoped.

"Do you know if we are going for the holocron?" Bazine asked.

When they had been Knights before, Snoke had repeatedly mentioned about one day finding a Sith Holocron, said to be on Moraband, the ancient Sith homeworld. When questioned about it, he would say they weren't strong enough and eventually they wondered if it would ever happen.

"I assume," Nox said gesturing for her friend to enter. "Why else would he send us there? There are no cities. No life."

"We are strong enough, now." Bazine smirked imitating Snoke's deliberate and slow speech.

Nox wanted to smile, but the events from earlier that day lingered in her mind. The fact that Snoke was on that ship with them and keeping a very keen eye on them made her nervous. In fact she couldn't figure out how they fit a man that large on the ship. A chuckle escaped her lips as she imagined him trying to squeeze in through a tiny blaster door. She touched her side instinctively to curb the pain from the laugh. However, having been seen by the medical droid and being given a good dose of painkillers, she felt no pain.

"You alright?" Bazine asked.

Nox didn't answer, feeling someone staring at them and looked up. Kylo Ren stood in the open doorway.

"Yes, oh mighty evil one," Nox joked with a flourish of her arm towards him.

Kylo ignored her snark and entered. "Leave us."

Bazine tensed for a moment and didn't move.

"It's fine," Nox said with a pat on Bazine's leg.

After Bazine left quietly, with an obvious look of concern on her face, Kylo slid the door behind her. He was quiet and looked at Nox through the mask. A flicker of fear scrambled up her spine, unsure of his reason for needing her alone.

"I need to test your abilities before we travel," Kylo replied to an unasked question. Her shoulders relaxed. She knew these trials. Prime Ren always had tests for her when they were younger to see how she had advanced. The familiarity of knowing what was to come made her feel oddly at ease.

"What will it be?" Nox asked casually. "Shall I make myself look like Master Luke for you to practice your threatening stare or shall I steal General Hux's memories and make him believe he is a Loth-cat named Millicent?"

Kylo once again, did not take the bait. No matter how many jokes or sarcastic comments, he was unaffected by her. If this was years ago, he would have started an argument with her "to take this more seriously" or shut her mouth up with his lips. But, the man in front of her only removed his mask to show no expression at all and sat quietly in front of her. Her eyes stung remembering those days and wished he had stolen that memory from her, instead of the contract.

"No," he said almost in a whisper. "You need to see inside of me."

Nox sat up in alarm. She had spent too many times in his dark shadow of a mind before and did not desire to return.

"There was a girl," he continued. "I need you to analyze her and erase her from my thoughts if necessary."

Nox wasn't sure if this was going where she thought it was, but if so, she was going to hit him.

"I can only seem to think about her." he said still cold and in a hushed tone. "I've been dreaming about her."

This was going there. She clenched her fist ready to slug him right in his stupid pouty mouth. How dare he make her help him get over a lover. His eyes met hers as she was obviously agitated, forcing her to restrain herself with a deep breath.

That was years ago she reminded herself. They were children. Their relationship didn't count anymore.

"You dream about her?" she smirked in her usual sass, hiding her moment of jealousy. "That's romantic."

"You are an infant," he snapped showing a bit more passion with each word he spat. "I am connected to her and I do not know why. She is very strong with the Force and I think perhaps she was a Jedi youngling."

The sting of that memory pierced inside. That night of the Temple massacre began to creep up. She couldn't let it.

"Which one?" she asked calmly, fighting her inner regret.

"Reyne," he said urgently meeting Nox's eyes again.

"And….which one was that?" Nox lied. "There were a handful of girls."

"The only one that was ever worth anything," he grunted, fighting back something bubbling up in him as he spoke. "She was left at the temple as a baby. No name. No family. She gave me this." He gestured to his face's scar.

Nox nodded in confirmation, fighting any tell that would give away her connection to Reyne. "I vaguely remember. So, she survived and gave you that scar as a thank you. What of it?"

"I need you to find out what she is and why she tortures me," Kylo insisted.

Nox smirked against her better judgement. "I could take a guess."

Kylo's jaw was clenched. She knew she was on the edge of setting him off. Now that years had passed and he could truly hurt her. There was no love between them, not even a bond of friendship. She had to reel herself in. "When did the dreams start?"

"Years ago."

"I can't remove festering thoughts," Nox stated simply. "Not without attuning to you for hours."

Kylo was beyond agitated and gripped her arm. "Just do it!"

"Fine!" Nox snapped back, wanting him far away from her as every emotion he had sparked in her reached an apex. With more pressure than she should have, she pressed her finger forcefully against his scar.

A rush of air flew by Nox and she could see all of Kylo's mind sliding by her quickly in flashes of colors, faces and voices. She kept flying through until she landed on the the ground of what had been Starkiller base. She had never been there, but Kylo's mind quickly filled in the blanks for her.

There was no wind or cold, even though around her was snow. The world to her was still. Kylo was frozen in an attack stance. He was begging the girl as he pressed his crackling red lightsaber against her blue on. The girl looked ready to fall into a cliff behind her.

Nox walked over to Kylo and stroked her hand by his face to make him speak.

"You need a teacher!" he yelled at the girl.

Nox rolled her eyes, she had heard that one before. Her eyes settled on the girl. She was tall, pale, and very pretty. Of course she was. The connection was electric between Kylo and the girl. Nox didn't know why or what it was. Love? Lust? Mutual disgust? No matter what it was, this girl was extremely strong with the Force. Nox could feel it swirling around the girl, splitting off, penetrating into what lived around her and returning back inside the girl's body.

Nox flicked her hand roughly by the girl and sped through the memory until the moment that the girl had slashed Kylo's face.

"I approve," Nox smirked at the girl and made it happen again and again and again.

"Do you ever take anything seriously?" Kylo's voice asked from the ether.

"I tried it once," Nox sighed as the girl slashed Kylo's face once more with her lightsaber. "It served no purpose."

With that, Nox felt herself getting yanked back through his mind. Her lungs were aching as she felt like she was drowning as he aggressively pushed her out. With a gasp she found herself with her forehead and his pressing against each other. A piercing pain shot from her side. She had opened her wound, again.

"What is wrong with you?" Kylo asked looking down at her side, instantly knowing what she had done. His tone was different, with a slight hint of concern. However, with him it could always be an act.

"Nothing," Nox huffed feeling the blood trickling down her hip again. "It could be Reyne. But it has been years."

"Can you remove it?"

"You didn't let me stay long enough to even attempt," Nox scoffed . "I can try again, later."

Kylo stood up, dropping any agitation or worry he may have had, back to his vacant personality. "We need you healed. Return to the med bay. For some reason this wound is making you too weak to be of use."

"Thank you for your concern," she sneered.

oOoOoOo

20 ABY

A noise scurried behind Esmin.

"Ben?" she asked, rubbing her arms in the cold forest.

Then there was another noise.

Shadows began to shift around her as she felt something run over her foot. With a yelp she jumped back as the scurrying noise duplicated. Her eyes began to adjust to the darkness as she could see dozens, no hundreds, of red eyes looking back at her. Something climbed up her back. Flailing with a scream she tried to flick it off. Then another went up her arm and another. Her eyes completely adjusted now to see her body was covered in insects that had several legs and fangs.

In terror, she ran screaming and flailing to rid herself of the insects. Her hand slid down her arm repeatedly as she felt each insect scurry up and bite her. She felt the sting burn, but her hand would slide through the insect. Panic began to engulf her as her brain questioned why her hand glided through them. Then, for split moment she felt a connection and understood what Ben had said to her. The dark side wanted her to be scared. She had to ignore it because it wasn't' there. They were illusions.

She stood unmoving, her body still feeling the eery tickle of the crawling creatures over her. With a deep breath she whispered what she was taught to say when one catches another Nightsister in an illusion, "I see you."

The creatures stopped moving.

"I see you!" she yelled.

The insects melted away and disappeared off of her body. Still shaking, she fell to the ground grateful she was right. It was cold and she sadly could only see darkness around her.

"Ben?" she called again, hope partially renewed.

A whirring noise spiked in her ear. She looked around and behind her a glowing red light shot out, then another. A figure stood in the darkness holding two red lightsabers at its side. It was hard to see as it blended into the black surroundings. As it approached, the red light reflected off something metal by the face. A floating breath hissed in her ear, then from behind her, then far away. Each one sounding muffled and diffused through a respirator.

The figure walked towards her.

This wasn't real, Esmin was positive. It, whatever it was, was trying to scare her, again. "I see you!"

The figure kept advancing on her, twirling its red swords, slicing down rotting limbs of trees in its wake.

"You aren't real!" she screamed craving safety.

She thought hard about her grandmother's lightsaber and could feel the curve of the handles. A sudden bright red light admitted from her hands. She was going to prove she wasn't scared to whatever was out there. With her small fists gripping both sabers, she ran at the figure.

To her horror the sabers crashed into each other. This was real. In that second of doubt her sabers disappeared leaving her defenseless. The dark invader grabbed her by the neck with a strong metallic arm and threw her high in the air slamming her into a broken tree. She felt shards of the bark stab into her back. Her screaming rang through the forest. "BEN!"

Invisible hands tugged her forward and slammed her to the ground. Tears of pain and terror streamed down her face as the figure stood above her now. It pointed the tip of a burning hot saber to her neck, blinding her from seeing the whole face. Only the familiar eyes were visible to her. "You are not strong enough, yet." The figure stated in a feminine sounding robotic voice with another wheeze of its respirator.

"Esmin!" Ben yelled through the darkness as Esmin blacked out.

When she awoke Ben was carrying her out of the forest into a clearing. She could see the sun setting.

"What happened?" she asked groggily.

Ben quickly set her down when he saw she was awake. "The wind blew us apart and you were knocked out. Are you alright?"

With a shudder she remembered everything and in a bit of a babbling rant, she told Ben everything she saw. Ben listened, boosting her ego as he seemed to be genuinely impressed with her, once again. However, she had expected more of horror coming from his expression not what appeared to be excitement.

He stared at her, breathing deep like he had right before the time he kissed her. His hand gripping hers, almost to the point of pain. Their eyes locked and she felt an exciting jolt of electricity soar from her stomach up her spine. She'd never been desired before and realized she liked it very much.

* * *

A/N: If BB8 was R2D2s lover would he be his BaeBae8? Yes...I ask the hard hitting questions!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you to my Beta Readers HMWeasley, CaptainNinapants, and Deejaymil. Please let me know what you think and thanks for reading. :)

* * *

Chapter 8

35 ABY

"All of them?" General Organa exclaimed.

The two Resistance fighters that had survived the attack on The Grey Syndicate stood humbly in front of their leader. She was reading a bloodied datapad that they had confiscated from the office with a look of shock and disgust.

"We were completely unprepared," one soldier , a small man named Frizz, began. "We had been following General Hux for some time. We expected a fight, but they were stronger than we thought. An informant tells us that The Syndicate escaped on to the The Finalizer."

"Was the General alone?" She asked in a strangled tone.

"No ma'am," Frizz replied nervously. "Kylo Ren was with him."

General Organa nodded, but wasn't listening anymore. She excused herself and headed to her private barrack. After a moment she collected her thoughts and began a transmission through her portable computer.

"Luke, I hope this finds you and Rey well," she began. "I unfortunately have same unnerving news. The Knights of Ren have come out of hiding."

oOoOoOo

20 ABY

A large cluster of boulders and trees were up ahead. The planet of Yavin hung high and bright giving a blue hue to the moon they called home. As they reached the top, Ben pointed out to a valley below. That's when Esmin saw the Jedi Temple. A large intricate stone facade was carved into a cliffside below them. Her heart skipped imagining how beautiful it looked in the light being reflected off the planet in the sky. Torches hung outside given a warm red wash to the main entrance.

"My uncle, Master Luke sensed years ago that something strong with the Force was here, " Ben exclaimed as they looked down. " He did not know at the time it was an ancient Jedi Temple."

Esmin nodded with a smile. Her body ached from the journey, but the sight of seeing the beautiful monument made it worth it. Ben's sleeve of his robe rustled in the slight breeze and brushed against Esmin's arm causing her contentment to grow.

"Come on," he said, taking her hand.

They scaled down the boulders and she could see a cave tucked towards the bottom. Ben flicked open a spark maker of some kind and lit a torch outside of it. After the last dark place she had followed him into wasn't exactly a treat she hung back.

"What's in there?" she asked nervously.

"My cave," he said simply as if that answered everything and headed in.

Before the light of his torch was gone she scurried in after him. Through a deep tunnel, they came to a slab of rock which he moved to the side without touching it. She forgot, he could move things with his mind. She couldn't help but smile in awe at him.

She followed him into what looked like a room. A boy's room. He explained quickly how he had been slowly making a hideout from the Temple for when he wanted to get away. This was going to be where she would stay. It wasn't that bad. There was a cot and kettle. He had holograms projecting static images of different people she didn't know on makeshift shelves. There was old art pieces on the wall, some digital and some actually drawn of entire armies of Droids fighting what looked like white storm troopers, but their helmets had a fin on top.

She had so many questions about her room, about her surroundings, him teaching her. She set her bag down ready to hear his great plan to help ease all her worries. He looked out towards the entrance with a nervous sigh. " It is much later than I thought. I need to head back. I'm in for it as it is."

"Okay," Esmin said with a disappointed nod.

"Stay here. Don't wander. I'll return tomorrow," he said and headed out of the room.

Esmin pouted with worry. "That's it? I just stay here, alone?"

"I can't bring you in with me!"

"I know," she muttered. " I just-"

"You'll be fine. You are stronger than you know," he said walking back to her, their height difference suddenly very apparent to her.

As he stood looking down at her he seemed to be trying to figure out something troubling. He avoided her eyes as he fidgeted with his long arms and hands like he wasn't sure how to use them.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" She asked meekly looking up. " Please."

It wasn't that she was scared to be alone. It was that she was scared of what she had done. She had truly run away from home this time. The longer she listened to him speak about his life here, the easier it was to forget the truth. The fantasy of what this was could help drown out any guilt of consequence she might feel. He wanted her to be a Jedi. He wanted to be her teacher. He wanted her.

Ben didn't speak but kept his body close, looming over. The soft light from the torch highlighted the side of his odd face. Not what one would call typically handsome. He had wide ears and a long nose but his lips were drawing in her eyes. They were shaped in a pout always giving him a look of being concerned. His wavy brown hair, hung down his face, framing his elongated features that were inching towards hers.

He pulled her forward by her shoulders and kissed her again. It was still a sloppy rough mess. His fingers gripping her shoulders almost painfully like he would fall if he let go. Esmin raised her arms up around his neck gently like she had done when she practiced kissing girls back home. In response, his grip loosened a bit as did his lips. Esmin's tiny form and gentler approach was having some affect, teaching him. His whole body relaxed and he slid his arms around her waist, lifting her up on her toes.

How long were they holding each other? She wasn't sure. He broke the kiss, breathlessly. He had to return home. He said something about visiting and maybe teaching tomorrow. She wasn't sure if he mentioned food. She didn't remember. She didn't care. She watched him leave thinking over and over about that kiss. She knew this was a memory that would be hard to steal as she fell into blissful sleep.

oOoOoOo

35 ABY

The _Ghost_ glided through hyperspace. It was one of the first jumps they would have to make to get to Moraband. The _Finalizer_ couldn't have picked a more obscure area to start from or as far from a hyperpace lane. Probably on purpose.

Galibran was pleased to be behind the controls no matter where they were headed. The First Order wanted to use Kylo's shuttle, until it was pointed out how much attention that would garner. The _Ghost_ was old and clunky. No one paid it any attention, plus it was outfitted with unique signal jammers. They would be practically invisible to other ships as they jumped from lane to lane. That's why Prime Ren had always used it and even now The Grey Syndicate or Knights of Ren, would never give it up.

The crew was to be only them, The Knights. They had their supplies and the vague inscriptions that would lead them to this Holocron. They didn't know exactly where it was or what was on it. Damn cryptic Sith nonsense as far as Nox was concerned. She hated the whole idea of going in blind. The other Knights, after their encounter with Snoke were too fearful to state any objection to their new boss, Kylo Ren.

Nox sat in her room, dressed in her night clothes, doing the one thing she hated more than working for anyone else, meditating. Bazine was asleep on the top bunk, gently snoring. Nox's focus and concentration were too weak and Moraband was not a simple walk in the Dead Forest. She needed to be able to jump into someone's mind without causing bodily harm to herself. It was getting embarrassing.

She listened to her breath and the hum of The _Ghost_ as it soared through the nebulas. Her mind began to wander thinking of how cold the metal floor was and how it still smelled like paint. Her thoughts wandered more until she wrangled herself back in. Concentrate. Breathe. Think of nothing.

A man screamed out in agony.

Nox's eyes shot open. She was still in her room on The _Ghost_ with a sound asleep Bazine. Her heart beating fast. The yell was so loud as if the voice was next to her. Maybe she had connected with Prime Ren. The room she and Bazine were bunking in used to be his when Prime was a boy. All rooms and objects had a story just like people. When her concentration was at its best she could touch something like a blaster or helmet and see the past owners experiences, see them living, dying and all in between .

With great effort she breathed deeply again and fell back into her meditation. Blank mind. No thoughts. This time she heard an explosion and the man screamed loudly. His voice clicked in her brain, that was Kylo. She jumped to her feet and ran across the small hall to where he was sleeping. Expecting the room to be blasted in by some explosion but she saw nothing, no signs of battle or smoke. With a few buttons pushed she entered the room and saw Kylo Ren asleep. A restless sleep, but still asleep.

For as long as she had known Kylo, he had nightmares. She must have tapped into one while she was meditating. With the mystery solved she headed back to her room, knowing she needed to get her mind under control. Once again with great effort she fell into her relaxed state.

The explosion went off in her ears and Kylo screamed again.

With a child like fit, Nox slunk to the ground in defeat. There was no way she was going to be able to relax with his nightmare seeping into her consciousness. For a second time she stomped over to his room and entered. She resolved to wake him, but needed to make sure it was safe. Her hand stretched out and from under his pillow flew his lightsaber into her hand. She gripped it tight and stepped to his side.

"Kylo," she said urgently shaking him. "You're having a nightmare."

Kylo sat up bare chested, screaming and instinctively reached for his missing saber from under his pillow.

"I have it," Nox said. "Didn't want to get skewered."

"Why… did you," he was looking around, his hair in disarray.

"You were having a nightmare. I kept hearing it. Now you're awake and I can finally get some peace," she huffed and tossed his saber to him. "Goodnight."

"Wait," he called. "What did you hear?"

Nox wanted to kick herself. She knew how he got. Now she was going to have to help him interpret his dream and get caught up in another self absorbed overly dramatic situation with him. She should have just let him stay asleep.

"An explosion," she groaned. "You screamed like a baby."

Kylo nodded. He looked pitiful and if he was anyone else, she could feel sorry for him. He probably had many nights like this. In fact she knew he did.

"Remove it."

"Please?" she asked and he gave her daggers for eyes.

They stared at each other in his dark room for a while. Her eyes slipped away from his face to his torso. He had a broader body than she remembered and a lot more scars. Specifically one below his left rib, a blaster bolt wound from the looks of it.

From the silence he said something she wanted recorded for everyone to hear for years to come. "Please."

This had to be a good nightmare, if he wanted it out that bad to say "please". Her curiosity got the best of her and she plopped on the bed next to him. With a too eager of a grin, she touched the side of his temple and once again went flying into his mind.

Blaster bolts were going off and troopers were by her side. Down a hill were Resistance fighters. Kylo was looking down to the fighters, particularly down to one. A girl. The girl, Reyne. She was walking with two fighters in front of a old temple entrance. The world around them was red, covered in rust.

Kylo leapt over the boulders in his way and began running and screaming at Reyne. She looked up and with a proud smile, faced him just as the temple wall exploded out behind her. The world hung still. He was down the hill, frozen in time, his arms outstretched towards Reyne. His face was contorted and broken in pain. The look of a man who was watching someone he loved, die. Nox looked back at the girl who was surrounded by shrapnel and fire. Pieces were already lodging themselves into her. Nox could feel the connection between them and it hurt. Her eyes began to water. Not from jealousy but from true pity.

This monster of a man wanted to save this girl, because he loved her. This unfeeling beast had somehow been touched by her and now he was watching it crumble around him. She wanted to erase that face he had on him. With a swish of her hand, she tried to make it go forward, but couldn't. That was the end of the dream.

When they were young, he was Ben. Hot blooded and arrogant Ben Solo. Even though he had done some very manipulative things to her, he had still been her first friend. Warped as that was. Her first true companion and she could, just this once help remove this pain for him. Payment for the time he had told her amusing stories of the Clone Wars to pass the lonely nights in that cave. For the time he had thrown the crime boss Slygburn through a window for calling her something rather indecent. For those times he was her actual friend, she would let him have this. Maybe it could work out for her benefit and he would not be such a demon to her if he owed her something. Maybe.

Deep inside she felt her power from the ichor soar up and she began to chant her hymn. Her fingers reached out to pull the nightmare from his mind but it clung to his innermost part of his soul. She tried again, chanting her spell, but it wouldn't disappear. A sinking feeling fell in the pit of her stomach. This was locked and she knew why.

This time she left his mind of her own accord and found them once again with their foreheads touching.

"I can't make it disappear," she said sitting back. "It's not a nightmare."

Kylo stared at her perplexed.

"It's a vision," Nox said avoiding his eyes. "I can subdue it enough for you to sleep tonight, but it will come back."

Kylo was quiet and reached for her left hand. Nox flinched from his touch.

"I need rest," he begged.

"Isn't that a good thing?" She asked, once again masking true feelings with a joke. " You know torture and pain give you power or...something like that."

Kylo's face answered her. He was tired and just wanted sleep.

Nox nodded and reached out with her right hand. Since she already knew what she was looking for she could pull it without melding with him. Green strands of light seeped from his brain as she whispered a spell. They danced into her hand until they had created a face of Kylo screaming. Immediately Nox crushed the image and it flitted away into the air.

Kylo's eyes fought to stay open and his body began to sway. She almost reached out to guide him gently to his pillow but she had done her good deed for him for the millenia. She didn't owe him anymore. He sunk down to his pillow in an awkward position, hitting his head on the metal wall behind him.

She waited to see if he woke and soon heard a soft breathing coming from him. Softly she moved off the bed.

"Thank you, Es," he whispered as she stepped into the hall.

She froze and refused to look back at him. No matter if she was touched she would never let him know that.

"Shut up," she huffed and stormed back to her room.

* * *

A/N: Thank s for reading and having good taste in men or women. I have faith in you boo.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you to my Beta Readers HMWeasley, CaptainNinapants, and Deejaymil. Please let me know what you think and thanks for reading. :)

* * *

Chapter 9

35 ABY

A sensor chirped from the _Ghost_ letting Galibran know it was reaching its destination and about to come out of Hyperdrive. He braced the ship for a rapid deceleration and gracefully pulled out of the hyperspace lane to arrive at nothing. Alarmed, he double checked that his calculations in the nav computer were correct, which they were. It had been a week to get to this point, jumping through uncharted space and all he could see was emptiness before him.

"Er...we have a problem," Galibran's squeaky voice said over the comm.

Kylo Ren trudged into the cockpit, in his under robe and no mask. "What is it?"

"I think," Galibran said nervously. "The coordinates you gave me were wrong,"

Kylo pushed the Kubaz aside and even though he saw the nav computer was correct, he still chastised the pilot. "You must have done something wrong."

"I only went where you told me to," Galibran tutted, crossing his arms.

By this point the rest of the crew had entered the cockpit. Gruss looked out to the nothingness.

"Why'd we stop?" he hissed, having been pulled from a meal.

"That's what I am trying to find out," Galibran grumbled. "It's not there."

"How can a planet not be there?" Nox asked then her eyes grew wide and whipped her head at Kylo. "What else did you blow up?"

"Nothing," Kylo said in a rare moment of his own snark. "Considering the weapon was destroyed."

Nox avoided his eyes. "I knew that."

Kylo looked around for moment, then sat down and began to aggressively enter the encryption sequence to establish communications with The _Finalizer_. "Supreme Leader," he began once they were connected. " The coordinates we were given are not accurate."

Snoke was quiet and calm. He listened thoughtfully, his pale sallow face looking back at them. The long delay between messages added to the tension already in the _Ghost_. He finally responded slow and deliberate. " When the empire fell, only fragments of the Jedi secrets were saved from the library. Most of the information from Coruscant was squandered away by the Black Sun. Seek them out."

Nox shook her head at the obscurity of it. The Black Sun Syndicate was lead by a powerful man who hated all Force users. There was no difference between light or dark, he hated them all. Since the First Order was being run by two publicly known Force users, she was certain The Black Sun would not be easily swayed to assist them.

Without hesitation Kylo had a deal manufactured for the Black Sun and transmitted it to his spies in the underworld. Now they had to wait. Kylo began to pace. He walked back and forth through the small ship, up the ladder to the shuttle called the Phantom and back down.

After his third lap around, Nox couldn't take it anymore. "Will you just sit down?" she asked seated in the common room, legs kicked up on the table. " Soon they will let you know it didn't work and we can move on."

Her comment did nothing to calm him. "How are you so sure!"

Realizing she needed a new tactic she spoke civilly. "They will only deal with people like us. Not the First Order. When we have dealt with them, I always have to send Bazine or Gruss, since their leader hates anyone Force sensitive."

Perhaps it was her calm tone or the fact that what she said was based on fact not drama, but he calmed slightly. With a smug expression he sat down next to her. "Enough credits and you can get anyone to do whatever you want."

"Oh really?" she said her body leaning towards him. As soon as, she had done so, she sat back quickly, realizing she was almost flirting with him. The pit of her stomach felt sour.

"You are here aren't you," he said with a smirk back.

It had only been a few days that they had been on the _Ghost_ together and he had yet to dawn that obnoxious mask. Before, when they were Knights and they would go out to do Snoke's missions, he wore it, but in private among the Knights he showed his face. She was glad that he at least was carrying on that tradition.

"Nice try," she tutted getting up to reach for a bottle of Merenzane Gold from the cabinet in the common room and some glasses. "You tricked me."

"I learned from the best," Kylo replied simply and with a hint of a smile that she knew, that lived in the corner of his lips.

Nox placed the glasses down in front of them and spoke low and controlled. "Don't."

Kylo flinched slightly almost as if he was disappointed.

Vinuk and Gruss had wandered in by this point to join, Bazine and Galibran were still in the cockpit. At the sight of the very expensive and potent liquor Gruss slid in on the other side of Nox and began to pour for everyone. Kylo ignored his drink, but the rest clinked their cups together and slung it back.

"What are you celebrating?" Kylo asked in annoyance. "We have failed."

"No," Nox laughed "We are going to save the day and come up with a plan. The Black Sun is hard to track down and even when your people do find them, your offer will be rejected. This is our planning time."

"With liquor?" he asked holding up the cup but still not drinking.

"Yes," she chortled. "Now remove that stick that's up your rear!"

Gruss snickered and chugged down some more while elbowing Vinuk. "Drink up old man!"

Vinuk finished his drink and poured himself another. He was already glassy eyed, his tentacles around his mouth stroking the cup. "The Black Sun disgusts me. Why must we work with the likes them? Since the fall of the Empire there has been such a hatred for Force users."

They all looked at him with a combination of amusement and irritability. If he wasn't talking about his superiority to them in regards to Snoke, it was about his time with the Emperor. They had grown used to it, but at that moment when Nox was trying to make light of the situation, she wished Vinuk would instead stay quiet.

"To the Emperor!" Vinuk exclaimed holding up his cup.

Nox and Gruss, both out of tolerance, raised their cups and mumbled some sort of similar cheer.

"Why to him? He's gone, " Kylo scoffed. " I think you would have aligned your allegiance elsewhere."

Nox and Gruss met each other's eyes, knowing that Kylo was treading on thin ice.

"I still believe in the Empire," Vinuk sneered drunkenly. " The First Order is just a sad imitation of it. From the troopers to its followers."

Kylo leaned forward aggressively. "Is the Supreme Leader a sad imitation of the Emperor?"

Vinuk hesitated, then nodded saddly. "In a way."

Nox shook her head at Kylo to let it go.

"He is grander than the Emperor ever hoped to be," Kylo plowed through ignoring Nox. "He can teach you-us-more than the Emperor could."

"You know nothing," Vinuk huffed, slamming down his cup. He observed the room. Nox and Gruss were grimacing at the row and Kylo looked like he was preparing something harmful to do to Vinuk. With a silent glare Vinuk took the path of the bigger man and walked out of the common room.

Once she was sure he was gone, she breathed in relief. Then shook her head at Kylo again. "Vinuk may talk big in his adoration for The Supreme Leader, but he will always be loyal to the Empire. He was raised by the Emperor afterall."

Kylo squinted his eyes as he met hers, trying to understand what she was saying.

"You are so self absorbed," Nox sighed and took another drink. "You really don't know anything about them, do you? Do you even know why he became a Knight of Ren? Any of us?"

Kylo pursed his lips. "What does it matter?"

Nox savored the taste of the burning liquor in her mouth and swallowed. Her shoulders relaxed and she leaned back with authority. "Little boy," she sighed. "Vinuk was taken as a baby when the Inquisitors did raids for the Emperor. Any force sensitive child was either killed to prevent them from becoming a threat or the lucky ones were spared and taken to the Emperor himself."

Her hand flitted open and flashes of Vinuk's memories began to dance in green light on her hand. In the past she had snuck into his mind while he slept, to see what made the Quarren so difficult to work with. Thankfully, he never found out.

"They would be raised under the Emperor," she continued as a young Quarren twirling a force pike appeared in a green flicker before them. " Taught just enough in the dark side to fit his needs. The very gifted became his apprentice and others Inquisitors. Vinuk was going to be honored as the first non human Royal Guard, since he was so proficient with his force pike. But, the Empire crumbled and he was left with nothing, alone, barely an adult, and the knowledge that all he had aspired to was brought down by Skywalker's rebels."

"Why are you showing me this?" Kylo asked, with no expression.

Gruss was enchanted by the images and disappointed when it quickly vanished back into Nox's hand.

"How can you lead what you don't know or understand?" Nox scoffed at Kylo and continued, her tipsy mind urging her to press on flashing Bazine's memories for all to see. Hers however had been given willingly to Nox. "Bazine's father died on the first Death Star. Her sister and brother in the battle of Jakku. All three tie fighter pilots. She was barely a year old and all of her family was wiped out by the Rebels, leaving her with her mother who rapidly lost her mind."

Kylo was breathing in deep from his nose. It was obvious that he wanted her to stop.

"Galibran's father was a well known informant for the Empire, who was struck down by Luke Skywalker himself, when he was trying to send information about the battle of Endor," Nox spoke, showing Luke slicing through a Kubaz in a black robe. "Galibran was ten and learned to live on the streets, eventually stealing ships to get anywhere else than where he was left at."

Nox was gripping her cup and threw back her last shot. "All damaged by the Rebels. All hating the idea that the icon of the Jedi, a dead religion had brought upon them the worse moments of their lives. But, then along came Prime Ren and Supreme Leader Snoke." Snoke's deformed face hovered before them next to a handsome man with dark features, a ponytail and goatee. "They granted us all knowledge and power, in return all we had to do was stop the Jedi from returning at all costs."

"And Me?" Gruss asked drunkenly.

"What about you?" Nox smirked, swishing away the green memories from her sight.

"I was promised I could rip off heads," he said to Kylo, with a menacing grin.

"That's it?" Kylo said with a huff. "No pathetic childhood?"

Gruss laughed. "I had a great childhood. After I was hatched I ate my clutch brotherss. Then grew to be the best warrior and got to kill my father when he was too weak to lead uss. I sstill have his sskull to remember those times."

"Beautiful Gruss," Nox smirked, which pleased the drunken Trandoshan.

"'Bout you, boss lady?" Gruss asked still enjoying this spectre like show.

Nox leaned back and with a soft smile opened up her hand again. An image jumped up on the table in the green light. Little Esmin smiled at a young Ben, both play fighting with sticks for lightsabers. Kylo froze in place trying to avoid the image and the woman next to him. With an odd calm Nox spoke as if she was talking about an obvious truth they should all know. "Esmin Nox was an impressionable little girl, so dramatic. She played the victim very well. Then, she fell for a boy who was so powerful and passionate. He showed her many things. Probably not the most educational type. Eventually, he used her to try to gain power through her abilities."

"You can't keep blaming me for everything," Kylo replied irritably.

"No," she said with a drunken nod, then smiled broadly. "But, it is fun to be consistent."

oOoOoOo

Several sounds of a blunt object hitting metal rang from Kylo's bunk. Nox slid the door open with a smile. "They rejected the deal?"

Kylo was holding a metal chair that he had pulled from its bolts in the floor, and slammed it once again into the wall. "Yes," he breathed hard.

"Now will you let us handle this?" Nox sighed, her arms crossed. "We have figured out a plan to get your coordinates. Okay?"

Kylo threw the chair to the ground loudly. "Fine."

Nox began to walk out of his view in triumph, her voice calling behind her. "Follow me."

Grudgingly Kylo did so, back into the confined common room. The Knights sat around anxiously looking at a hologram being projected from Bazine's portable computer. It showed the inner workings of a large compound.

"Okay," Nox sighed taking a seat in front of the hologram. "First off, we will have to plot a course to Dathomir. That is where the main cell is. Once we get there we will have to get into the fortress."

"How did you get this information?" Kylo asked, standing stubbornly.

"Bazine," Nox answered annoyed at his selective memory. "She can slice into most any mainframe and if that doesn't work her pretty face can make any man or woman give up their own mother, if asked. Who do think told you the missing droid was at Maz Kanata's?"

Bazine' beautiful face smiled in mock flirtation at Kylo. "We still haven't been paid the finders fee, by the way."

Nox eyed Kylo.

"We didn't need the droid in the end," he muttered which confused them all. Visually flustered, he quickly moved the conversation back to the situation at hand. "The plan?"

Galibran jumped in, "She will be raised up to a ventilation shaft, where she can bypass the surrounding wall. She will have enough time, once in,from her dress, to block any sensor from picking up any life forms for a ten meter radius near her."

"Her dress?" Kylo sighed, this plan clearly sounding more ridiculous to him as they spoke.

"It has signal jamming technology built into it," Bazine said proudly, flaring out her white and black geometrically patterned dress.

"Gruss and her will enter. He will be the muscle to get her safely to the main database, here," Nox said pointing to a deep bunker in the back. "She can dismantle any automatic turrets or droids once she is inside. After that, she will download the information, if they have any and slide back out before they even know we are there."

"Only two of you?" Kylo asked observing the hologram closely.

"Anymore will create too much attention," Bazine insisted, jumping in. "The Black Sun has far too many grunts and Vigos for us to take on, even all six of us."

"Plus, their Leader will most likely have a way of sensing us," Vinuk added pointing his webbed talon to himself and Nox. "We enter only as a last resort."

"Let's say this plan doesn't work," Kylo stated, involved but still not completely accepting. "What is the last resort?"

"We head in, cloaked by me and get them out by any means," Nox replied quickly.

Kylo scoffed. "You can cloak now? You could barely read my thoughts without hurting yourself and now you have the ability that most Masters can only dream to achieve?"

Nox ignored his disbelief and replied with a shrug. "It's a last resort."

The Knights stared at Kylo, expectantly, wanting affirmation for their hard work.

"This is a terrible plan," Kylo stated. "If Prime Ren was alive he would be embarrassed."

With venom Nox replied. "Well, good thing he isn't then."

* * *

A/N: TY for reading and and loving you wish to see any art from the story, character designs and scenes...etc, go to:

Galya4 dot deviantart dot com


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you for reading. TY to my BETA readers H Wealsy and CaptainNinapants. Also to everyone who have given me some good concrit. I have truly appreciated it! I have been using the dating system used in the EU. ABY ( After the Battle of Yavin or A New Hope, Ep IV). The Force Awakens takes place in 35 ABY. Hope that helps clear things up.

* * *

Chapter 10

35 ABY

"Why is the Black Sun on Dathomir?" Kylo asked as he looked out at the red swamp covered planet. He was, once again, in the _Phantom_ shuttle that was docked on top of the _Ghost._ It had become Kylo's hiding place from the Knights.

Nox shrugged as she checked the diagnostics of the shuttle behind him. "They take the minerals from the planet and make spice apparently."

"I see."

The exchange was so casual, Nox couldn't help but reflect on it as she observed the back of his head. He sounded, for that small moment, like Ben.

"Starting the descent," Galibran called over the comm, and the two climbed down the ladder to join the pilot in the cockpit.

As the _Ghost_ cleared the atmosphere, Nox held her breath in anticipation. She was going to see her people's home world for the first time. After the massacre during the Clone Wars, the Nightsisters abandoned the planet for good, spreading out among the stars. Not even her grandmother returned, though she knew deep in her heart that Asajj always dreamed of doing so one day. In that moment, she was fulfilling a wish and, even though she was about to commit a crime, in the back of her mind she knew Asajj would be proud. A daughter of the Nightsisters was returning to the land of the Winged Goddess.

The ship landed effortlessly in a clearing far enough away to avoid detection from the Black Sun. The Knights agreed it would be best to head in under the blanket of night. So, they spent the rest of the day going over their plan and organizing weapons. Mostly, Bazine and Galibran did so. Nox was not one to deal with numbers. That was all Bazine. Galibran proudly understood how things could go wrong. He kept creating scenario after scenario of what to do in case one mishap occurred or another. Not many of his cohorts listened.

At dusk, Nox could see the two moons were starting to appear in the sky, even though the crimson sun still beat down on the planet. She grew bored of listening to Galibran explain with superior knowledge what to do if they encountered poison shooting droids. Stepping down the ramp of the _Ghost_ , she headed out to see her kin's former home. The invisible blanket of humid, sticky air that immediately hit her was similar to Yavin IV, and she realized why they had chosen that moon to immigrate to.

Not giving much thought as to where to go, she walked forward, towards the marsh ahead. The trees around Dathomir were large and twisted with mushrooms that towered over her. She took in everything. The aroma of soil and mud mixing with the fungi that grew on the decay of the underbrush. The sight of low-hanging red bulbed plants that decorated several trees or the chirp of a jubilant veeka in the trees. Even though she had never been here, she felt at home.

"Sister," a female voice whispered in her ear.

She stopped moving, unafraid. "Yes?"

"Sister," the voice called again, and she saw in front of her a small, green flame hovering in the darkening foreground.

"Follow, sister," it called. "Follow."

Nox stepped towards the flame, and it darted off far ahead of her. Her nimble legs jumped over the plant life that had twisted over the swamps, following the flame as it bounced rapidly ahead of her. As she slid down a small hill, it stopped, hovering over a pond of black, bubbling liquid. She knew what this was. The Ichor. The blood of the planet, and the source of the Nightsisters' power.

"Lay down, sister."

"Why?" Nox asked warily as she stepped toward the pond.

"To commune with us," the flame replied, the phrase repeating itself and overlapping until it sounded like several women calling to her at once.

The noise was deafening, and Nox concluded that in order to hear them properly she had to join the Ichor. She stepped in slowly, feeling the warm, bubbling liquid begin to surround her body. It was thick and mucous-like to the touch. With a grimace, she laid down into it, trying to keep her head afloat to breathe. A moment later, a hand reached from the Ichor and pulled her down. Nox tried to fight the arm to break free.

"Let us commune with you, sister," the voices begged.

A face appeared in front of Nox. It was Asajj. "You are safe, child."

Her stubbornness weakened, and Nox relaxed, letting the Ichor seep into her lungs. For a moment, it was painful, and her body twitched and shook until she wasn't moving anymore, at peace.

When she opened her eyes, she saw several Nightsisters whom she had never seen before, in a dark cave. In the back was a tall woman that had the elongated forehead of a Great Mother with large wings on her back. They all wore strips of red fabric wrapped around their long, white bodies.

"You have returned to us, sister," the Great Mother said, her voice close and far with a foreign accent.

Nox didn't speak and listened, knees tucked under like she had been taught as a child.

"Our home is being violated by the Black Sun," the Great Mother said, coming towards her. "The Zabrak has come here. Thinking he is being poetic in taking back the planet that first enslaved him."

Nox nodded, still listening attentively.

"They pillage the earth, extracting the Ichor to create spice that hypnotizes the young and weak-minded of the galaxy." Her face contorted in disgust. "You will stop them."

"I can try," Nox said, finally feeling able to speak. "We are going to steal from them tonight."

"Destroy the factory," the Great Mother hissed.

"How?" Nox asked. "There are only six of us. We are strong, but the leader hates anyone who-"

"You can do this. We believe in you," the Great Mother added.

Her lips quivered on her tanned face. "Why? I am not as strong as you. I-"

"You were brought to the edge of death!" the Great Mother exclaimed, her voice echoing in the cave. "You survived because you are a Nightsister."

Nox shook her head, her fists clenched, tears beginning to stream down from her brown eyes. "No, I'm not. I barely finished my lessons in the magicks. Abandoned my kin and- I-" She wrapped her arms around her torso, her words full of sorrow. "I'm not a whole woman. I cannot even do the most sacred duty of bringing a daughter into the world."

"Esmin." The Great Mother sighed. "You can do this. You will have an army, when you need it. Then you can destroy their ravaging factory."

From the intensity of her voice, Nox knew there was no point in arguing. With a few deep breaths, she wiped her face clean and nodded. "I will do as you ask."

This pleased the Great Mother, who floated back to where she had started. Nox looked up and saw the women in the cave were smiling at her in a way she wasn't familiar with. With pride. Nox tried to speak but realized she couldn't breathe. Her lungs were coughing out something black. She keeled forward and fell down onto the ground hacking and gagging, back on the small hill by the pond of Ichor.

Exhausted, she lay on the ground, her lungs still sputtering out small dribbles of the liquid. Now she was bound by another contract. Though this one she wanted to complete without payment. A burning anger grew in her belly, and she could hear her grandmother whisper in her ear. "In the end, family is all you have."

oOoOoOo

"Where have you been?" Kylo asked as Nox walked up the ramp to the Ghost. "I've been looking for-"

He didn't finish as Nox hurried passed him, dripping wet with black slime. She didn't make any effort to acknowledge his presence as she headed inside. Kylo followed her in, his face questioning. Silently, he sat on the other end of the common room, eyes on her. She continued to ignore him, knowing he was trying to invade her mind, but she could care less. The drive she felt inside was so strong that not even Snoke would have been able to penetrate her mind.

"Are we ready?" Nox asked sternly as she grabbed the bag Bazine was going to be wearing for the heist.

Her crew nodded, watching as she grabbed several charges and threw them into the bag.

"I already have some packed." Bazine smirked.

"We can't leave that place standing," Nox muttered, grabbing more and throwing them in. "We cannot leave any sign that we were there."

"We won't. There's no need to demolish it."

"Baz," Nox said meeting Bazine's eyes to make it clear she was done talking about it. "We are taking the whole place down."

The two women nodded in silence.

"Let's get this over with," Kylo interjected, his eyes still fixed on Nox.

oOoOoOo

The Black Sun were known for decorating their outposts in such an ornate way that they resembled a palace. Bazine looked up at the wall surrounding the actual fortress, and it had angled banners draped over different sections in silken black fabric, suns embroidered on each. Gruss and she had snuck their way quietly from the edge of the nearby forest to the wall of the compound without being spotted.

"The Black Sun sure aren't hiding their presence here," Bazine whispered into her comm.

Nox watched through the feed as Bazine was relaying from her helmet. Vinuk and Galibran stood behind Nox, observing the screen as well. Kylo, however, was still staring at Nox, arms crossed and face tense.

"Don't speak unless you need to," Nox replied into the comm. "Ready?"

The feed moved up and down as Bazine nodded, then looked up at the ventilation shaft that was high above the wall. At this moment, Vinuk and Nox closed their eyes, and held one hand out in the _Ghost_.

In front of the wall, Bazine activated the grips in her hands as did Gruss, ready to attach themselves once they were over. They felt their bodies begin to rise in the air. Then they were bounced once, then twice, then one last time and were flung rapidly into the air. They both soared over the wall, and before they could collide into the metal that surrounded the shaft, they were able to attach their magnetic grips to the exterior.

The feed on the screen showed as they climbed into the shaft just abive them, easily. Gruss switched to his weapon once they were safely inside, looking around in the tight shaft, ready to strike. Bazine calmly pulled out a small datapad from her pack that had a grid of the inside of the fortress. Once she found the quickest path to the main database bunker, she headed off with Gruss close behind.

They reached a grating in front of them leading straight down to the front entrance of the bunker. Looking down she could see two green-skinned, burly Faleen guards blocking the door. Do to their position, they were not looking at the grate. She pointed down to them for Gruss to see. With a wicked grin, he gripped his gun in anticipation.

With speed a large creature like Gruss shouldn't possess, he slipped down right in front of the guards. He rushed forward before they could call out or shoot, slicing the blade of his blaster straight through one guard. The lifeless body slid to the ground as the Trandoshan grabbed the other guard's arm, twisting it awkwardly until he heard a pleasing snap. His other claw was placed over the guard's mouth, muffling cries of pain as the broken arm was now angled up, pointing the gun at its owner's face. The guard tried to push away as Gruss dug his claws into the pained guard's green skin and ripped off his face. With both bodies immobile on the ground, Gruss looked up, very proud of what he had done.

"You could have been a little quieter." Bazine smirked to which Gruss slouched his shoulders in disappointment.

Bazine lowered herself down from the shaft, making her way to the main door. She connected a small spike and quickly hacked her way past the mainframe of the entrance. Carefully, they entered to find themselves surrounded by several large, rectangular databases that filled the room. Each was covered in buttons and knobs that blinked in sporadic sequences. Gruss stood guard by the door while Bazine settled in next to one large port and plugged her spike in, connecting to her datapad.

At that moment, Gruss jumped back, dodging a large blast door that covered the simple one before it.

"Blast," Bazine cursed into the comm.

"What is it?" Nox asked, her voice slightly covered in static.

"I just set off the security measure."

"How did you-"

"The second I plugged into the database they were alerted," Bazine said her voice quickening as she spoke each word. "You can either have the star charts or I slice the defense system. I don't have enough time for both."

Immediately Kylo responded, "The charts.."

"Ignore him!" Nox shouted. "Get out of there!"

Bazine ignored the argument that was sparked in her ear between them and concentrated on her screen. Her fingers moved rapidly on the datapad as she hacked her way through the codes that resided in the network. She had made the decision for herself. To gain the information she needed to end this ordeal she needed the charts. Even trying to explode the door, with the pile of explosives she had in her pack, would only cook them alive.

The argument continued with Nox calling Kylo very colorful words and slamming something loud and metallic in Bazine's ear.

"Wanna take bets on who kills who first?" Gruss smirked. "50 on Kylo. Boss lady's so small. Just one move and-" He motioned his clawed finger across his neck.

"Gruss!" Bazine huffed.

He pouted and turned towards the opening, his blaster at the ready. The only noise filling the room was the hum of each database and her fingers on the datapad. The comm had gone quiet.

"100 on Nox." Bazine smirked, eyes still on the datapad.

Gruss laughed brusquely in anticipation of the fight ahead.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has given me feedback. Please read a review. Ty HMWeasley for Betaing!

* * *

Chapter 11

35 ABY

Nox pushed Kylo aside as she threw one of the metal cups that had been left on the table across the room. "Blast it! We need to go get them!"

Kylo and Vinuk stood tall and quiet as she began ranting angrily, grabbing her weapons.

Galibran, still by the table, looked over the hologram of the fortress. "There are several turrets and an anti-aircraft cannon. If she doesn't deactivate them, we won't be able to even get near."

"She just said she can't do both," Nox growled.

Kylo made sure the comm was on. "We should have chosen a more qualified Slicer."

"Are you seriously giving me flack right now?" Bazine grunted back.

The retort everyone expected from Nox didn't come. Kylo looked up and saw she had already left the ship. He and the other two, ran down to the exit of the _Ghost_.

"We can't just barge in there!" Kylo snapped, catching up to her. "We need a distraction."

Nox kept her back to him, staring forward, and Kylo stopped moving, sensing something or someone else was with her. She turned slowly and spoke. Her voice wasn't her own. It was deep and slow with an accent he couldn't place.

"You will have your distraction," she sneered, her eyes glowing green and vibrant.

He watched on perplexed as she approached the red bulbs that hung low on all the trees. With each step the green light grew stronger and began to swirl around Nox in spirals. She muttered a hymn he couldn't understand and placed her hands on a bulb. The green light began to transfer from her to the plant. Then to the one next to it, then the one after that. As the bulbs became consumed with the Spirit of the Ichor they began to move and shift. Shapes pressed out from inside.

Kylo's eyes grew wide as he thought he saw, from inside the bulb, the imprint of a face.

oOoOoOo

The fortress guards stood by the edge of the wall armed and ready, facing inwards. A breach had been reported from the inside, and grunts had been sent to check it out. The Vigos who patrolled the outer wall had given an order: kill anyone unknown on sight.

The alarm had been triggered only a few moments before, and at first, no one could believe it. Their planet was practically uninhabited. None of the Vigos could remember the last time they even had a brawl outside of the Syndicate.

"Something is coming!" Called one of the mercs from a tower above.

They rushed to the edge to see and weren't sure they could trust their eyes. Coming down over the hill was a sea of figures screaming and yelling towards their gates. The turrets wouldn't have much effect yet, so they waited. As the small army grew closer to the Black Sun, they could see that the figures were actually the long thought vanished Nightsisters. Undead Nightsisters to be exact. Arisen for their bulb like cocoons. Their mangled and decaying bodies running towards the fortress.

" Fire!" A Vigo yelled. "Now!"

The turrets unloaded shells, blasting apart their already mangled bodies, leaving dents in the ground. For every dent left in the wave of sisters, a group of others would take its place. The sisters were a never-ending wave of rotting bone and flesh. The swarm eventually reached the walls and began to climb over, fearless. The Vigos and mercs tried to shoot them down only getting a few. Eventually the unending waves overpowered the front line and the wall was breached.

Towards the back of the fortress, away from the front gate, the Knights of Ren slinked up to the wall. Kylo ignited his saber and pushed it into the wall creating a magma of debris around it as he cut through. Vinuk and Nox kept a lookout as they listened to the cacophony of chaos in the front of the wall. Eventually, Kylo cut a hole large enough for them to get through, a few feet deep. With a nod from him, Vinuk stepped up and held out his hand and pushed the heavy circle of metal through, with Kylo. Next they guided the extremely heavy chunk to gently settle on the ground as Nox kept a watchful eye. All of the Black Sun's attention was on the front of the gate, giving them easy access to the main building.

"We're in, Baz." Nox declared into the comm as they reached the main hallway towards the bunker. Her body once again her own.

Down hallways and in distant corridors they heard the echo of screams and blaster bolts. The fight was coming inside. They followed directions from Bazine and soon found the corridor they needed. Nox glanced behind to make sure they were still in the clear as she saw the horde of sisters enter the building out of the corner of her eye and funnel down the hall they had just ran through. The undead bodies were greeted by large blasts from the other direction and began to pile up. It didn't deter the sisters who climbed over the fallen. Unfortunately, it meant going down that way would not be safe for them when they needed to escape.

"We're going to need a new way out," Nox yelled, sending their coordinates to Bazine.

"There's a way to the roof near us."

"Perfect, Galibran, you hear that?"

"On my way!" He squeaked.

"Hurry," Bazine interjected. " We've got company here."

As they ran full force to the end of the corridor they saw a grunt stumble backwards and fall to the ground dead. They turned the corner and found Gruss happily taking care of another grunt. A handful more spotted the new intruders and turned on Nox and the rest. Kylo didn't stop moving, pushing his hand to the side and swiping the advancing grunts into the hard stone wall.

Gruss proudly met Nox eyes. "Idiots opened the door for us."

"Did you get the coordinates?" Kylo demanded as Bazine exited the room.

"Of course, " she said darkly. "It was called Korriban in the ancient files. Probably why your first coordinates were wrong. Whoever the Slicer was you initially used was sadly under qualified."

oOoOoOo

The chaos outside pulled the majority of the guards and Vigos out to fight. Nightsister drones ripped at flesh and blasters with no care. Their eyes were vacant, only bodies used to slaughter. From above the small _Phantom_ appeared. It dove down swooping past the turrets. Galibran knew The _Ghost_ would be too clunky to maneuver so close to the surface.

The anti-aircraft cannon turned towards the _Phantom_ , sending out several green shots in its direction. Galibran swerved to the right, just being missed. After a few curses, he glided the _Phantom_ down and came back around, this time ready to fire back.

oOoOoOo

"Grab the explosives in your bag," Nox ordered Bazine. " We can't leave a trail behind us!"

Bazine nodded and began to leave explosives armed behind her, every few feet, as they raced to the roof.

"We're heading up, Gal," Nox said into the comm as she scaled the steps

"Give me a second!" Galibran screeched as he dodged another cannon blast. This time they could see the green lights from the weapon fly by as they reached the roof.

From this height they could take in the scale of the battle around them. Blaster bolts and cannon shots pierced through armor and bodies. The screeches of the Nightsisters soared in the air, and the smell of burning flesh penetrated their nostrils.

"What are the Knights of Ren doing in my house?" A deep raspy voice bellowed from behind them.

Nox turned and saw a hooded man behind her. She barely could see his face, only the glow of two angry yellow eyes.

"Gal," she yelled to the comm. "Hurry up!"

The hooded man stalked towards the Knights. "The fact that you got in and stole from me in the first place is almost worthy of my respect." He flicked out his hand, and in it was the handle of a lightsaber. "But the horde you have unleashed on me, that I can't forgive."

He ignited the lightsaber, its blood red light glowing around him as he charged. Vinuk dove forth first only to be picked up by the man and thrown to the side. The shockwave threw Bazine back as well, knocking her unconscious into the ground. Nox didn't have enough time to react as she saw Vinuk and Bazine go flying. Vinuk's body collided with Gruss throwing both of them over the side of the building. Luckily, he stabbed his pike into the roof just in time. He gripped desperately to it while the other hand extended out, holding Gruss in midair.

Kylo, his eyes fixated on the hooded man, ignited his lightsaber and ran at him. A blur of red light filled Nox's vision. She knew she wasn't as skilled as both of them in melee. Creating illusions in a battle like this, when she was younger, would have be effortless to her, but not now. Begrudgingly, she pulled her grandmother's sabers out and interlocked them. Both ignited and she began to spin them creating a blockade in front of her, on the defensive.

Kylo and the man sliced and hacked at each other. Kylo was strong to be sure, but the man was other worldly. He flew through the air like an acrobat. A style he did not recognize. A flashy energetic dance of spins and flips as his saber collided with Kylo's over and over.

A strike of the man's saber almost clipped Nox and she deflected it back, then another. She noticed her placement and saw how Kylo had positioned himself almost behind the other man, forcing all the blows to be aimed at her. Fear began to take hold of her as the hooded man's strikes came closer and closer to making contact with her skin.

She defended herself once more and saw Kylo swing down hard from behind, cutting the saber of the man in half. The hooded master leapt forward over Nox and landed behind her, now unarmed. Even though it had worked, she wasn't sure she enjoyed being a distraction and would let Kylo know. That is, if she survived this.

"You think you're a Sith, boy?"the hooded man barked bringing their attention back to him. With a dark grin, he reached into his cloak. "I am done playing with you."

In his hands he revealed two more light sabers. His left hand twirled a double bladed yellow saber, while the other held a mesmerizing black one. He flew at Kylo and Nox. She deflected a few strikes again but wasn't able to hit back, having to focus too much on defense. The three flipped and twirled their sabers, but the hooded man was more skilled and began to back them into a corner.

Kylo's expression now changed. His face showed actual panic. The man before him was growing in strength and skill, refusing to let Kylo get the upper hand. It was that time with Rey in the forest all over again. He needed to get away from the edge he had been pushed into, to find a away to bring this Sith down.

With a large pulse of energy and a scream, Kylo blasted everyone away from him, including Nox. She went soaring into the sky away and crashed back down. A sharp pain rippled through her body as she collided with the roof. All she could see were the white and black blobs of light around her eyes and a ringing sounded in her ears as she tried to sit back up. Now he had thrown her across the roof. She was certainly going to smother him in his sleep...if they survived this.

"I know who you are," the hooded man snarled, pulling back his hood. He was a very old Zabrak with red and black skin markings covering his wrinkled but muscular body. Upon his head were pointed horns like a monster. He stalked towards Kylo. " Snoke's little experiment. He thinks he is the Emperor reborn and you will be his apprentice. A sniveling child."

Kylo glared at the man and did something that caused Nox to flinch but still watch in awe. He began to punch his side. With screams of fury he repeatedly slammed his fist into his side until she saw blood spatter from his fist.

"Trying to feed your power?" The Zabrak laughed. "So juvenile."

"Maul!" Shouted Vinuk, his pike pointing out at the Zabrak. He and Gruss successfully back on the roof." Are you jealous of the boy or that you were the first failed apprentice?"

Maul snapped his head in the direction of Vinuk.

"You failed Palpatine," Vinuk laughed. " And now you hide here. Making spice like a common criminal."

Maul charged at Vinuk who was in no way strong enough against this Sith master. Knowing this would end badly, Nox ran to the fuming Kylo and pulled him back. The Phantom could be seen swooping down towards them. "We need to leave!"

A presence of darkness suddenly filled the area. She had never felt anything this strong except for around Snoke. She looked over, and Maul had stopped fighting, only staring at Vinuk in amusement. Vinuk looked taller, stronger, and his skin changed from grey to black. His eyes were bright yellow with rage. Nox had never seen him or anyone like this.

Vinuk and Maul leapt at each other in rabid anger. The fighting had shifted and now was equal. Vinuk moved in similar fluidity and speed. He dodged and flipped his pike colliding with Maul's saber. Nox was always amazed at how the vibration of the pike could withstand the heat of a lightsaber, though only in spurts. Now, she hoped, with Vinuk's added ferocity, that the pike would hold up.

The Knights saw the _Phantom_ hover close enough for them to enter. Gruss hobbled over and picked up the unconscious Bazine, as Kylo reached to assist Nox. Too on edge from everything going on, she didn't even deny his help. Once they were all inside, she looked back to alert Vinuk to make a run for it, but Kylo stopped her.

"He's consumed," he said in a stern tone. "The dark side has taken him. Nothing can reverse it at this point."

She ignored him and hollered, "Vinuk hurry!"

The Quarren, froth surrounding his fanged mouth, continued to smash his now warped pike into Maul's sabers. He didn't hear her. He didn't see her. All he saw was the fury of decades in the wake of the fallen Empire. The pike collided once more with Maul's and the heat of the saber finally broke through the metal, melting it in two.

"Why isn't he coming?" Galibran shouted as the cannon rounded back to face them.

"Get over here!" Nox screamed again, her hand extending out of the back of the tightly packed Phantom.

With a smile, Maul stabbed his saber through Vinuk's chest as his cohorts watched. Instead of falling with a cry of pain, Vinuk put his hand on the hilt of the saber, pulling it closer and forcing the saber to go through him until they were face to face. Then he slipped his talon against the saber, disabling it.

Kylo pulled Nox back, slamming the door and commanding Galibran to go. As the _Phantom_ flew away, Nox ran to the window, trying to see. She caught a shrinking glimpse of Vinuk, whose tentacles were reaching for Maul's face. Proud he got the last strike she cleared her mind knowing it wasn't over. She reached for her pack and pulled out the detonator switch.

"Let me know when we are out of a blast radius," she said low and calm to Galibran.

He pushed on the speed, lurching the small ship forward. "Now!"

With that, she pressed the button and the sound of a large explosion was heard rumbling behind them as they sailed off to safety.

* * *

A/N: tytytytytyty! Muah!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks to everyone in the forums of Writers Anonymous, The Room and What the Fosh, that have given me great feedback. Dedicate this chappie to Imjane 'cause she is a big fan of little Ben and Esmin.

* * *

Chapter 12

35 ABY

Nox found Galibran in Vinuk's bunk as the _Ghost_ soared away from Dathomir. He was holding a glass of wine, per usual. She didn't speak and looked at the sparse room around her. Vinuk's rooms were always void of trinkets or decoration. He traveled simply with his pike and robes.

"He was such a stubborn pfassk," Galibran huffed. "When we met, I couldn't stand him. He was older by six years and always liked to point that out."

Nox nodded, patting Galibran on the shoulder.

"To the most self-righteous slag I've ever known," Galibran said holding up the glass and pouring it on the floor.

Nox smiled sadly as they both heard thrashing and screaming come from across the hall. It only took a few moments for both of them to realize who it was.

"Is that brat destroying my ship again?" Galibran sneered.

"I'll take care of it," Nox grumbled and headed over to Kylo's room

"What are you doing!" she screamed as the door slid open.

Kylo had his lightsaber ignited, slashing at the walls and chair that lived in his room. Burn marks charred the metal that held the room together.

"Get in or get out!" he growled, then continued his rampage.

She stayed in the doorway, thankful that Gruss and Bazine were too injured to witness his rampage. It was embarrassing. With Kylo she was never sure how to act, which usually lead to her being impulsive. Not a healthy trait to have around someone so unstable.

His uncoordinated movement drew in her attention as he stumbled over his own feet.

"Are you drunk?" she gasped.

Her eyes scanned the room and saw the bottle of her very expensive and now very empty Merenzane Gold lying on the floor.

"What of it?" he shrugged, kicking the bottle, causing it to shatter upon impact with the wall. He looked at her for a moment, his face exposed and she could see his eyes were red, perhaps from tears.

The sight of the giant man, clad in robes, stumbling angrily about his room should have been comical to her. She wished it was, but her brows furrowed as she could feel only sorrow in his room. "Put the saber down."

He refused to listen and stabbed the chair, then the wall again. Sparks flew in the air from the metal and heat colliding. He reached around again, tripped forward and fell to the ground. The sword deactivated as it flew from his hand. "It's down," he laughed gruffly, letting his body slink down to the cold metal floor.

Nox took pity on him in spite of herself and walked into the room. Then she slowly kneeled down next to him.

"I'm weak," Kylo spat to the floor, his voice wavering, the tears collecting in his eyes. "I can't be weak!"

"We were all weak." she shrugged. "Come on," she grunted, pulling him up to sit. Her hand reached for his side to stabilize him and became slick with blood. She remembered his wound. "I'll be right back. Don't move."

He winced and slumped his head back, leaning against his bed, upright on the floor.

She hurried to the medical supplies, grabbing bandages and the little gel they had left, then returned. Thankfully, he had, for once, listened and was still on the floor.

"Okay," she huffed and pulled off his hooded cape, then with much effort his belt and over robe. "Help me out a little here."

His body went limp, and his eyes stayed barely open. Frustrated by his lack of assistance she undid the under robe. Probably harder than she should have done, she peeled the saturated fabric that was against his wound off. He sat now in his gauntlets that wrapped the length of his arms and met at his neck like a very short jacket. It exposed his torso, which was all she needed.

In quiet annoyance, she tore gauze and applied gel to the oozing bruise he had opened. The healed and wrinkled tissue around it was new, like the scar on his face.

Absentmindedly, Kylo began playing with the bandages. "What are these for?"

"You punched a hole in your ribs. "

"Oh, right," he mused and flipped his head towards her. "I guess we both match now."

Nox shook her head slightly and began wrapping the bandage quickly around his torso like an aggressive hug.

"You're very good at this," he smirked.

"Shut up."

" Why are you mad at me?" he slurred.

She met his eyes with venom behind her stare, then returned to her work. The room was quiet as she wrapped the gauze around his chest, again.

"Chewbacca shot me," Kylo blurted out, settling his head back on the metal box that held his bed.

Nox knew that was the name of his wookie uncle and not much else. "You probably deserved it."

She saw his chest rise and fall swiftly and heard a painful rasp. When she looked up, tears had trickled down his face. He looked like he was fighting against it as he balled his fists and growled."I had to do it."

"Fine," she shrugged unconcerned as she secured the ends if the bandages "You had to do it."

"I had to prove I'm not weak," he insisted grabbing her left arm. From his touch she stiffened, focusing on his hand as it enclosed around her wrist. "You believe me. I had to kill him."

She met his pathetic brown eyes and asked out of curiosity, "Chewbacca?"

"Han."

Her look of shock made him smile for a moment, then it fell back into a pained expression. He had lead himself to believe that this sacrifice would end the tearing inside. Cease the way he felt of being pulled back and forth between the light and the dark.

From his present state, Nox was sure, though she had never formally met Han, that his death only made the tear worse. With bloodied hands, she began to gather up the supplies to leave.

Kylo slid his hand up behind her neck, forcing her to focus once again on his hand and what it was feeling. Her breath quickened as her mind focused hard on what he could feel and see, being so close to her.

"I am not weak," he mumbled as he intrusively pressed his face against hers.

She quickly turned her face, so his lips settled on her right cheek and not her mouth.

"I will prove it to all of them," he hissed, his lips grazing her skin. "Maul, Rey, Snoke. All of them will see."

Nox felt no fear as he held her face. Only confusion and anger at herself. On the roof of the fortress he had put her in danger to protect himself, and yet here she sat, letting herself be his shoulder to cry on. She was disgusted with how he could easily lure her in.

"You were supposed to be mine." He sighed into her face, his thoughts frantically jumping in his muddled mind. "I let him take you. My beautiful apprentice. He stole you."

Her eyes were stinging now, but she could feel her strength returning. She slid up her hand, bloodied by his own life force and placed it between his face and hers, nudging him back. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself."

In his drunken confusion, his eyes looked her up and down. Then, as if he had just noticed her appearance, asked. "Why did you change yourself?" His finger reached back out, following the trail of the tattoo mark from her right cheek to the shaved part of her scalp.

She backed away, now out of his reach, her heart pounding at the warm feeling of his hand. "I wanted to."

"You don't look like yourself," he said sadly. "You were perfect before."

She jumped to her feet in a furious rage. "Who are you to tell me what I should look like?"

Completely taken aback as she stormed out of the room, he called to her. "Don't leave."

He called for her again through the closed door, but she refused to go back in there. Afraid of what she would let him say or do.

oOoOoOo

21 ABY

Ben, clutching the message from his parents in his fist, ran from Master Ezra's classroom. The pompous man had it out for him, he was sure. All of them seemed to these days. Jealous of him. He didn't ask for Luke to be his uncle or Jedi Master. He didn't ask to be better than everyone. He just was. They needed to see that.

"Pwesent," a youngling girl chirped as Ben hurried by. He stopped for a moment and saw a little girl around three, with pale skin, a chubby face and mousey hair, holding up a flower for him.

"How do you keep getting out of the nursery?" he grumbled and scooped her up.

"Want pwesent?" she asked as he carried her to where the very young were watched over.

"No," he snapped.

She was unaffected and still smiled. "Okay. I give to Awtoo."

"Yes, just what every droid needs, a flower." Ben huffed, dropping her back into her play pen. The room was empty. Ben was furious at the droids for leaving her unattended. He would let his uncle know later. "Now don't escape this time. I mean it Reyne. Be good!"

"You be good." Reyne giggled.

"She's so cute," said a hidden girl's voice.

"Es!" Ben hissed with a jump. " Are you crazy?"

She laughed and stepped out of the corner of the wall. Her body had been hidden by a fake image of the nursery wall. "Pretty neat, huh? Wanted to surprise you."

He rushed over, gripped her bare shoulders and shook her. This day was getting worse and worse. "Do you want to get us both caught?"

"No one saw me," she fussed, breaking from his hold. "Why are you always yelling at me?"

"Because you keep being so stupid!" he spat.

Reyne was gripping her flower sadly as she watched. "Ben, be good."

"Perfect," he grumbled. "Now she's seen you. Do the memory wipe on her."

"But she's a baby," Esmin huffed.

"Just do it!"

Esmin looked him over in fear and regret. It had been months now since she came. She had seen a birthday and no matter how much time or effort she put in, she never seemed to do anything right. He barely found time to teach her about the Force or even see her. Leaving her bored and stir crazy in that cave. He had to understand why she had to sneak out. But he never saw her side, making her feel like she was a burden on him.

"Why don't you want me around anymore?" she cried. "Do you want me to go home?"

Ben sucked in air in a sudden deep realization and relaxed. "It's not you. I'm sorry. Master Luke couldn't handle the amount of students anymore and brought in Master Ezra. The man hates me. No matter what I do."

Nox nodded quietly.

"Come on," he said softly. "I'll take you back to the cave and we can go over what I learned today. "

"Promise?" She asked a little too eagerly.

He walked over, took her hand and kissed her cheek. "Promise. I want you to stay. Need you to stay. You believe me?"

She looked over at the little girl who hadn't taken her eyes off of them and back at him. "I believe you."

In the cave he still seemed distant and the lesson on using the Force to see in the dark, ended quicker than it started. Ben slouched down on the cot Esmin slept on and gestured for her to join him. Anxious for some human interaction, she sat next to him happily.

He wrapped his arms around her and leaned back quietly, pulling her with him against the wall. His hands settled stiffly on her arms. "My parents are visiting in a week. Luke doesn't believe they should. But they make their own rules."

She glanced up and met his eyes that were now glassy.

"I hate them," he spat. His breathing was rapid and deep through his nostrils. It was almost painful for him to mention them. His fight against the animosity he felt towards them finally fell and he broke down into tears, gripping her tiny frame against him. "They left me here. Didn't want to deal with me. Had more important things to do."

"I'm sorry," she sighed, her sorrow mixing with his. Her hands reached up to place reassuringly on his.

"Don't leave," he begged. "Promise, me."

She was silent and uneasy at his sudden tears, but nodded in agreement. "I promise."

He turned his tear stained face down towards hers, and their lips met. Their embrace rapidly grew in passion. His lips trailed from hers down to her neck. It felt like it had been years since he had kissed her. She wanted to take in how it felt to be in his arms in case he stayed away from her again. His warm body, how he smelled like sweat and trees. The taste of the tears on his face.

The kisses trailed back up to her ear as he whispered, "I love you."

Esmin held her breath. A flutter of excitement shot through her. No one had ever said that to her. But as she was about to reciprocate it, her Nightsister pride kicked in, and she stayed quiet.

His kissing continued for a moment but eventually stopped and he met her eyes looking concerned. "What about you?"

Nothing made her more heightened around him then denying him what he wanted, so she remained silent, smiling.

"Say it," he huffed. His eyes narrowing but there wasn't any anger behind them.

"No." She giggled.

"Say it," he grunted, rolling her onto her back.

"Make me." She smirked, playfully pushing him back.

He gripped at her arms, pressing his body against hers. "Say it."

"No," she breathed as his hands, braver than he had ever allowed them to be, slid up her dress.

"Say it," he growled nipping at her neck.

Barely able to concentrate anymore, she replied the truth. "I love you."

In that cave, hidden from the world, they gripped at each other, their hands exploring new treasures. Their lips hot as they branded each other's bodies. The months of tension culminated in unhinged euphoria.

* * *

A/N: those crazy kids. Ty as always for reading!

Bandaging Kylo

art/Bandaging-Kylo-600361589


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you for everyone who has read and liked and followed and reviewed and just been groovy. Ty HMS Weasley the best Beta ever!

* * *

Chapter 13

21 ABY

Ben sat quietly on the ground, knees tucked under himself, meditating. The wind grew cold around him as a faint whisper began to seep into his ears. Years before he had been greeted by this whisper as he explored the lands by the Temple. At first, it frightened him. As the years went by, it became as familiar to him as his own thoughts. He looked forward to it.

His heart began to race, ready to share all that needed to be said. Ben bowed his head in respect and asked to be able to speak to it. The whisper obliged.

 _"Forgive me for not coming here to speak with you. It has been too long._

 _I did. I got distracted. But so much has happened. I'm being taken to the lower level of the temple for my trials._

 _Soon._

 _Master Luke says I'm ready. Master Ezra thinks I am still a child. I know I'm ready. I don't know why he feels this need to always zero in on me in class. He makes me so angry._

 _I know I shouldn't, but I do._

 _My parents are coming._

 _I have no idea. I have been sent messages for almost six years from Leia and not one hint of this. I haven't seen her since they left me and they think they can show up, out of nowhere and everything will be fine._

 _Yes…he is coming with her._

 _How can she always take him back? One fight and he disappears for months. He left for a whole year when I was a baby. They think I can't possibly remember, but I do. Watching Leia cry herself to sleep. Where was he? Who was he with? She didn't care. She took him back. With a smug smile and an apology and she took him back._

 _Soon, I will be a man and do things my way. Like you. I will be a Knight like you. I will prove that I am strong enough and don't need,them to give me a pat on my back. I will be able to finish all you started. Building a stronger Republic like you did with Master Obi Wan and grandmother. She must have been an amazing woman for you to break your vow to the Jedi and marry her._

 _Can I marry if I wanted?_

 _Yes, her. She will be strong, too. A Jedi. Then we can be together and no one will question it. I can bring her to you, again._

 _Yes, I know. Last time I wasn't strong enough to protect her. Thank you for fighting off the tainted souls that tried to scare her. Is she what you were looking for?_

 _I knew she would be._

 _No, I promise! I haven't. I do have self control. I haven't broken my vow. Not...completely._

 _I know I shouldn't touch her at all. Think the way I do about her. It's… difficult. But you of all people should understand!_

 _Yes. I know. Forgive me._

 _Thank you. I sense she's waking and looking for me._

 _Yes, I will return after my trials. I should have my own lightsaber then. Blue like yours or green._

 _Yes._

 _Thank you Grandfather, for listening."_

Ben stood up in the Dead Forest from his meditative trance. He took a few moments to adjust his eyes to the darkness then hurried to the cave, an hour away, to meet up with Esmin.

oOoOoOo

35 ABY

Fuel was loaded onto the Ghost for half the price it should have been, thanks to Bazine's haggling and seductive smile. This backwater inhabited planet was the last stop before they took the long trip to Moraband. The real Moraband.

Kylo was forced to be seen at a small medical droid station and was sleeping off the pain. It was a small blessing to have him out cold most of their day.

The Knights of Ren shared an overpriced meal in a local dive and prepared for the unknown. Arm in arm they stumbled back to the Ghost singing vulgar rhymes and pretending that they weren't about to head into the dark side's birthplace.

As they approached the ship, Nox heard Kylo scream and made a movement forward. Then, she realized no one else had reacted "Damn nightmares."

The Knights settled in as Nox quietly stood by his door, listening. She felt the Ghost awaken around her and start its ascent into the sky. Her feet slid back as she gripped to the door, causing it to slide open.

Kylo lay bandaged and fussing in his sleep.

"Run," he whispered, then muttered something else as his face crumbled into unconscious pain . She walked over to his bedside. He looked so young and vulnerable as he lay there. His wavy brown hair framed his face in a way, that although he was painfully fighting through his vision, he was still handsome. She held back the urge to smack him for still being attractive, even with that stupid scar.

Quietly, she removed his lightsaber, then his nightmare. It was now a rehearsed dance. She didn't even need to wake him. On nights she didn't help remove it, he was exceptionally hard to deal with when he awoke. Might as well help her crew out from his wrath if she could.

Holding the image of Rey in her hand, as she left his room, her eyes lingered on the door to her own bunk. She had kept it from Bazine long enough, not wanting to distract her friend, but Bazine had a right to know. Nox hesitated and began to close her hand to destroy the image. With a frustrated grunt she slumped against the wall by her door.

Showing Bazine, could put both of them in a lot of danger, with Kylo and the First Order. Rey's pretty smiling image drew in her eyes and the same nagging regret pulled at her, again. If Rey died in front of them and they could have saved her. She knew she would never be able to look Bazine in the eye again.

Nox entered their room, the glow of the image filling the room with a green hue. Bazine was awake, working on her portable computer on the top bunk.

"I have to show you something," Nox said quietly.

Bazine crawled down after a few moments, watching her friend curiously as she joined her on the bottom bunk. Nox held out her hand showing Kylo as he ran to save Rey from an explosion.

"What is this?" Bazine asked.

"Kylo has been having this vision," Nox said, her throat tensing. "Baz, I think that's Reyne."

Bazine watched the image again, tears gathering in her eyes. "How do you know?"

"I don't exactly, but Kylo thinks it is. She goes by Rey now."

"This is a vision?" Bazine asked, her voice quivering. "So this will happen?"

"It could."

Bazine sat back, the tears still trickling down her beautiful brown face.

"I just thought you should know she is still alive," Nox said sadly. "For now. I'm sorry. Should I have told you?"

Bazine nodded and kissed Nox's forehead. "Of course."

They sat in silence, both minds going through past regrets and present dangers. Nox nervously tapped the wall behind them with her left hand, a soft tinking sound of metal drifting between their silence.

"Maybe I can warn her," Bazine announced, jumping up to her bunk to bring down her computer.

"How? You don't even know where she is."

"Yes, but," Bazine whispered softly, scooting next to Nox again, "I still have contacts with the Resistance from when we sold the intel on Skywalker. I can send feelers out for any info on her. San Tekka went down, but Dameron is still alive, last I heard."

Nox sat up and gripped Bazine's hand. "You be careful. Contacts can switch sides very easily."

"I know." she acknowledged, then stared off for a moment. "You know when I was at Maz Kanata's, I thought I saw her. But, I convinced myself there was no way."

The two friends sat back and stared at the image of Rey in mid smile, looking up at Kylo.

"Why is she smiling at him?" Bazine asked warily.

Nox met Bazine's eyes with a stressed wince. " Well…they might be lovers?"

"That is not possible!" Bazine hissed. "How? Why? He's so, no offence, pathetic!"

"None taken."

"The Ren do not love!" Bazine fumed, her anger growing at just the thought of that man near her little Rey. "He is not allowed to lay a hand on her!"

Nox closed her had to crush the image as it was upsetting Bazine more than she'd expected. "What are you gonna warn her about? Beware of Kylo? She already knows that. I've seen them fight in his memory."

Bazine, still gripping Nox's hand, let out a repressed laugh. "Did she hold her own?"

"Who do you think gave him that scar on his face?"

oOoOoOo

21 ABY

"Anakin Skywalker!" Ben declared as he pounced to the ground, a long stick in his hand. "The hero of the Clone Wars. Walked up to his traitor of an apprentice, Ahsoka Tano-"

"Why do I have to be a Twilek?" Esmin replied deadpanned, holding a similar stick.

"She was a Togruta to be exact, but I can't control what race his apprentice was." Ben replied, as they enjoyed the sun out by the cave.

His sun kissed face smiled at her enjoying this game or lesson. It blended together. The name Anakin was not something he was allowed to say in front of his family. Most people still believed he was only that, a great Clone Wars legend struck down by the dark lord Darth Vader. Not his family. They treated his name as something filthy, something wrong. Mostly his parents.

Luke had always been more understanding, but even he, after a while, would ask his nephew to seek other legends to idolize. Ben couldn't understand how one man's life could be completely negated by a bad life choice. Yes, he had turned into Vader, but that didn't erase everything that he ever accomplished in life.

Esmin didn't care that his cave was covered in Clone Wars memorabilia and relics. That he had dozens of data spikes filled with information he had found or stolen on Anakin. He loved her for that. She didn't care that most of it was contraband that decorated his walls. Ben could thank his father for something. He had developed a knack for smuggling things past Luke's observant eyes.

Esmin held her long curls out into two chunks like a pair of lekku. "They don't even have hair."

Ben shrugged and instantly lunged at her with his fake light saber. She deflected only a few strikes, but he was too fast and quickly tapped her shoulder.

"You've had more time to learn this," she grumbled.

With a smirk he twirled the stick, throwing it behind him and catching it in his other hand.

"So, was Anakin a show off too?" She smirked.

Ben gave an annoyed fake laugh. They had been up there for the whole day. He kept coming up with something else she urgently needed to learn. Even though it would usually end with him telling her some story about the Clone Wars. Either way, she was enjoying having him give her attention and he was relieved to be ignoring the reality that his parents were on their way, no matter how childish they were acting.

"Why did she betray him?" Esmin asked trying to mimic Ben as he twirled the stick around his hand.

"Don't really know," Ben stated, then lunged at her again. "Maybe she was secretly a Sith!"

Fixated on her fake sword and trying to twirl it, Esmin wasn't prepared and got jabbed hard in the stomach. Her little body fell to the ground with a whimper.

"You okay?" he asked, eyes wide.

"What do you think," she groaned, rolling on the ground. "Maybe she betrayed them, because her Master stabbed her in the stomach."

He kneeled down, fighting a laugh. "Sorry, but you do have to be constantly aware of your surroundings."

Esmin's stick quickly emerged and stabbed him in the chest, causing him to fall back with a grunt. "You were saying."

He coughed, "Good one."

"I want to be a Nightsister," she said, sitting up, rubbing her abdomen. "Not a Torguta."

He sat up impatiently. "Togruta."

"Whatever." She sighed and leaned over knocking on his head with her fist. "Can't you find any Nightsisters in that data filled mind of yours?"

In retaliation, he wrapped his arms aroud her waist tightly pulling her against him to sit on his lap. "I haven't come across any in the Jedi Council logs." In between words, he began to pepper her tanned collarbone with kisses. "Well, there was one Padawan, but you won't like it."

Her eyes grew big as she tugged his hair to make him face her. "Who?"

Ben's eyes darted away and her muttered. "Asajj Ventress, but she went to the dark side."

"You're lying."

"I told you you wouldn't like it!" he huffed looking at her, finally.

Esmin sat quietly thinking.

"She left their ways though," Ben said cautiously, still holding her. "Right? When we found you, she looked like she'd converted to the Nightsister life."

Esmin met his eyes, nodding, as she began to play softly with his hair. "I knew she had some secret, after I got in trouble when I found her sabers. She refused to tell me what they were. "

Ben raised an eyebrow. "She still has it?"

Esmin smirked, jumping off his lap and broke her stick in half, standing up tall. "She has two."

"You think that'll give you an advantage?" he laughed broadly, getting back to his feet as well, circling her.

"Maybe not," she conceded with a smirk. "Hers are easier to hold, curved."

He reached out to her, letting his hand trail down her hip, "So are you. " Ben pulled her into a deep kiss, then knocked one of the sticks out of her hand with his.

"That's not fair!" she shouted as he jumped away. "You distracted me!"

"Who me?" he gasped with the smug flirtatious flare of a Solo.

"Well," she said, gathering her fallen weapon, her voice gravelly like her grandmother's. "Skywalker, I suggest you run."

Ben, dropped all amorous intentions and smiled wide like a child. Excitedly he took off up the hill with Esmin entow. She caught up to him, spinning and crashing her fake lightsabers against his. He let up on his skill and allowed her to get a few taps in.

"Ben!" called a man from down the hill.

Esmin gasped looking around. There were some trees near by. She ran over, pressing hard against them, imagining what they looked like with all her might.

"I just saw you," the man called again, the voice closer now. "Seriously, kid, climbing all the way up here is killing me."

Ben looked over and saw only trees nearby, not a glimpse of Esmin. He closed his eyes in exasperation, pulled back into reality. His hand released the stick, and he took a casual stance. "I'm here, father."

A tall man with golden brown hair came up the hill. He was handsome and broad-shouldered. Esmin tried to get a good look at him as he made his way to the top. His nose was long like Ben's, and he had a similar crooked smile above a curious scar on his chin. She barely knew anything about his parents since Ben rarely spoke about them. She knew their names were Han and Leia and that they were important in the Rebellion. More importantly though, she knew Ben didn't want them around.

Han stopped for a moment and observed Ben with a faint smile. "Hey, kid. You're tall."

Ben stayed quiet and aloof.

"Luke said you might be up here." Han shrugged, walking up to Ben but still keeping a small amount of distance. "Your mother is in the temple."

Ben replied with no feeling. "So?"

Han pursed his lips, but pushed away his agitation and placed a kind hand on Ben's shoulder. His son, now almost a man, was eye to eye with him. "She'd like to see you."

Ben breathed in deeply and turned from Han. "I'm busy."

"Right," Han mused, looking around. "What's her name?"

Ben whirled around to meet his father's eyes.

"You're my son," Han laughed. "You think I wouldn't know when you're hiding a girlfriend?"

"Shows how little you know about me. Jedi's don't love." Ben sighed arrogantly and headed back down towards the temple.

Esmin flinched by the tree as they left her sight. Her mind swirled around Ben's words to his father. She tried to convince herself he was lying to protect her, but something kept poking her in the back of her mind. As she hurried back to the cave, Esmin fought back the thought that he had somehow deceived her.

* * *

A/N: All righty...enough of these feels I say. More action! Ty for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: thank you everyone who has read and reviewed. Thanks to Figbassist75, TolkienScholar, Cyres Thomas Harkwood, Imjane, and ckorkows. Thank you to all you fabulous other peeps too for helping me out. Ty to my BETA HMSWeasley

* * *

Chapter 14

35 ABY

The surface of Moraband came into view as Galibran finished his scan of the land and gently descended the _Ghost_ down through the clouds. The uninhabited planet stretched before them with a rust colored surface. Nox's eyes observed large pyramid shaped temples that jutted out from the barren ground. Long strips of rubbled statues lead up to each pyramid.

"Kylo," she said into the comm. "Where should we land?"

He had been up in the _Phantom_ meditating for a while now. Nox tried not to laugh at the words Kylo and meditate being used together. In order to find the temple they needed, Kylo had been given specific instructions by Snoke to meditate. The temple would call to him.

Galibran kept the ship above the pyramids, taking in the view. If it could be called a view. Nothing grew on the surface, and there were deep canyons that had what looked like abandoned dwellings built into them. The view kept repeating itself, long strips of barren land, then canyons and pyramids.

"The Sith were not creative in their architecture," Bazine smirked at Nox, but her friend didn't respond.

The land's rust colored terrain kept flashing in Nox's mind as if she had been there before. Her mind bounced around trying to remember when she had seen it. Then, she saw Kylo screaming at Rey as a temple wall exploded.

Nox breathed in. This is where it will happen. This is where Rey will die. Not wanting to create scenarios of how Rey would get sent to this planet, she pushed the thought away. Ignoring Bazine's inquisitive eyes, she spoke into the comm,. "Anytime now."

"Shut up," was all he hissed back.

Up in the _Phantom_ , Kylo's mind tried to block out Nox's insistent need to bother him. He listened to his breath in his mask, the sound of the blood pumping in his veins, all connecting him to the Force. He had never been good at meditating. He didn't have the patience for it, but he couldn't leave this task up to Nox. She was more incapable of sitting still than he was. He took a deep breath annoyed at her for interrupting his thoughts, even if this time it was his fault.

He needed to not think. Relax. Breathe. Listen to the planet, the pyramids below, the call of the Sith. He felt his shoulders relax and once again his mind began to go blank. Before his eyes he could see a mist swirling around him in darkness.

A lightsaber ignited straight through his shocked father's torso.

Kylo shot his eyes open in a panic. His mind was slipping into memories. He punched the arm rest on the chair, and with another deep breath, tried to connect to the Force once more.

"He is taking too long," Nox huffed, excusing herself to the _Phantom_.

Quietly, she approached the ladder and could feel the cold essence of the dark side slithering up. Apprehensively, she followed it to Kylo. She stood silently behind him and sat on the floor. With her hand extended out, she quieted her mind and lent him her power. She wanted to land quickly. All this waiting was giving her too much time to think about Rey. The girl shouldn't mean this much to her.

Kylo felt her presence in the room and gritted his teeth until he felt her power join with his. It filled him like a breath of air after being submerged for too long. A sensation of peace surrounded him as their souls connected. His shoulders relaxed and his mind slipped into a vacant state. All he heard was his breath as he disappeared into the stillness of his mind.

On the surface of Moraband, Kylo could see himself. All around him were destroyed statues of the ancient Sith. The air was cold and dust filled his lungs. He took a step forward and before him appeared a pyramid. It was on top of a hill looking down over a canyon. Above it, a bright light began to shimmer. The top twisted open, and he could see small ships begin to pour out, darting through the air. A loud explosion rang through his ears. Then another. His eyes snapped open. He was seeing the present. They were under attack.

"What the hell was that?" Gal shouted as several small, rounded ships with three square like wings came jutting out front and surrounded them. "I thought it was uninhabited. Get to the turrets people! Now!"

Nox scurried over to Kylo, pushing him out of the seat in the _Phantom_. Knowing she was better at shooting than he, he acquiesced to her. Below Bazine took a hold of the ventral turret as Gruss controlled the dorsal ones above. Galibran activated the front cannons.

As Gruss ascended, he could see over a dozen ships coming from all sides. He began to turn the turret around shooting at what he could see, with an excited growl.

"Where did they come from?" Galibran squawked.

"The temple," Kylo replied. "We should stay clear of it."

The _Ghost_ was large and hard to maneuver against these smaller ships, so Galibran dove it quickly down to get closer to the surface. His eyes scanned the area looking for a get away, when his eyes settled down on the canyons. With a hard turn the whole ship swerved to the side and nosedived. The canyon barely fit them as the _Ghost_ grazed its metal edges against the abandoned dwellings adorning the walls.

The odd shaped ships followed them down. A few skirted the top edge of the canyon, as the rest funnelled in behind. Gruss and Nox took the opportunity to shoot up on the ships above them. The ones behind them began to gain speed, getting close to the back, too close for Nox's comfort.

As the ships blasted towards the _Ghost_ , Galibran tried to dodge and weave, crashing the sides of his ship into the rock carved dwellings next to them. Several of the buildings began to detach and pour into the canyon onto the Ghost and luckily on the attacking ships as well. The collapsing structures gave way to a few giant boulders that rolled down towards them, forcing Galibran to fly down, even more. Bazine screeched as she saw the ground beneath her feet whirling dangerously close by. "Pull up!"

"I have it under control!" Galibran yelled back as he swerved up the ship, again just barely missing more falling boulders. "I need to get out of here. I'm gonna call this the Moraband maneuver ladies. Detach the Phantom and we will both fly out of this canyon. Hopefully they will follow. We can bring them back down with us. You take out what follows me. I take out what follows you."

Nox grumbled an agreement, not the most confident in her piloting skills. The _Phantom's_ two inhabitants felt the couplings loosen as they were released from the _Ghost_. Kylo gripped the chair behind her as she sped out of the canyon. She watched as the _Ghost_ soared back out and just as they hoped, the ships divided their brood and followed them both. The Ghost made a large arch above the canyons and she did her best to mirror it. Then the _Ghost_ turned quickly back towards _Phantom_. Nox let the Phantom unleash all its firepower on the ships tailing the _Ghost_. Several went spinning off in fireballs towards the ground.

The _Ghost_ responded in similar fashion blasting ships all around the small shuttle. Nox looked frantically ahead as her ship sped rapidly towards the larger _Ghost_. Just before they collided, she dove it down back into the canyon. With a large blast from its front cannons, the _Ghost_ finished off the last remaining ships.

A triumphant scream came from the _Ghost_ as it did a victory spin over canyon. It was echoed by a strange cheer from the _Phantom_. Nox, who was shaking from the adrenaline, stared agape at the cheering Kylo. He quickly caught himself in mid whoop and silenced himself as she lifted the _Phantom_ back up to join the Ghost.

"I'm settling down by the pyramid ahead," Galibran said. " Kylo can meditate from the surface. I don't want another surprise."

"Sounds good," Nox smirked looking at Kylo who still had on his mask. He was still silent but nodded to her in agreement.

The _Ghost_ began its landing descent as to Nox's horror, she saw a large blue blast slice through the sky and slam in the ship. The blast sent an electrical charge scattering over the ship in waves of blue lightning. The _Ghost_ began careening uncontrollably towards the ground, spinning faster and faster as gravity took hold. Then, with a loud crunch, the freighter smashed into the rust colored dirt, skidding past statues and boulders, until it came to a stop by the pyramid's base.

Nox swerved around and saw the large cannon on top of the pyramid. She swiftly dove the ship down, keeping her eye on the cannon. She landed behind a crumbled statue only a few meters from the crashed _Ghost_.

"Gal!" she screamed jumping from the _Phantom_. " Baz! Gruss! Someone answer me dammit!"

She and Kylo hurried to the crash site. She started towards the door but then had to dodge out of the way, just in time, as it was blasted open from the inside. The three Knights stumbled out hacking for breath from the charge they set off.

"Are you okay?" Nox asked rushing to Bazine.

She nodded coughing.

"What shot us?" Galibran asked as they made their way away from the smoke.

"The pyramid has a cannon of some kind," Kylo stated pointing up.

"Had to be an ion cannon," Galibran huffed. "from the way it fried our systems."

"But everyone's gone," Gruss said in confusion. Then his eyes grew wide in excitement. "Are there dead witch ladies here, too?"

Kylo ignored him and looked at Bazine. "Can you scan for droids?"

"The Ghost is not turning back on," Gal spat glaring at the pyramid. "We can't scan. We can't call. We can't fly!"

"You can fix it," Kylo replied, shaking his head. "You have to."

"What part of fried systems don't you understand?"

With a scream Kylo gripped Galibran by the collar. "Do you want to tell the Supreme Leader we have failed again? Then be my guest!"

"We have no choice!" Galibran growled. "The ship is down."

Kylo threw Galibran to the ground and stormed over to the _Phantom_. This was his chance to remedy all his poor choices with his dealings with Rey. The last thing he wanted to do was tell the Supreme Leader that he couldn't finish his mission, again. Just as important, he didn't want for Hux to find out.

As he approached the _Phantom_ he stopped moving. Standing in front of the ship was his father with a large charred hole in his abdomen. His eyes were full of tears, as he reached out towards Kylo.

"Ben, I wanted to help you," Han wheezed as he stumbled towards his son, his tears beginning to change hue to deep red.

Kylo stood frozen in fear. The planet around him had gone dark and all he could see was his dead father. He shook his head violently as his father raised a blaster pistol pointing it at Kylo.

"You failed us," Han gurgled as blood began to trickle from his mouth as well.

Kylo needed to destroy what he saw. It was unnatural. It was wrong. The fury in Kylo shot out through a scream as he ignited his crackling red saber and ran out towards his father. He swung down his saber and was immediately blocked by a yelling Nox. Her saber pushed his back as he looked around, his eyes dramatically darting from side to side.

"It's not real!" she shouted. "Trust me!"

Kylo shook and watched the grisly image of his father melt away. He dropped his saber and slid down, falling on his knees.

The rest of the Knights had been watching in shock and confusion, as Kylo almost attacked the _Phantom_ with his light saber, for no reason. Nox walked slowly to him, her voice calm, her hand extended out uneasily, as if he was a scared animal. "It's not real."

He nodded, his hands still shaking from fear as she helped him up. "All of you," she announced, supporting his unsteady form. "I hate to say this, but I will have to be your eyes. Understood?"

They all met her gaze and nodded. Kylo was breathing hard and ripped off his mask throwing it to the ground, then gripped hard at his hands pulling off his gloves. With a firm grip, he slid his hand hard around her exposed arm. He had to touch something real. Something of flesh and blood.

"Let's all get in the _Phantom_." Nox instructed and the Knights quietly squeezed into the shuttle. " Kylo?"

He nodded, more composed once they were inside, his hand now holding her wrist.

"Hail the First Order," she ordered him. Her face made it clear that she wasn't taking any of his nonsense now. "We are going to need help."

Defeated, Kylo sent a distress message to General Hux.

oOoOoOo

Poe Dameron and Finn looked up at the projected coordinates in front of General Leia Organa.

"You trust this informant?" she asked, looking them over as well.

"Yes, ma'am," Poe said with confidence. "They have been very helpful. Expensive but haven't steered me wrong yet."

General Organa nodded slowly. "They are sure the Knights of Ren are there?"

"Yes, ma'am," Poe replied then hesitantly added. "They also sent a warning for Rey."

Finn looked over quickly at the mention of Rey.

The General's eyes, squinted, showing more of her age. "How do they know who she is?"

Poe smirked. "You'd be surprised the information they can find."

The General didn't look amused. "What was the warning?"

Poe dropped his informal tone and stood up straight. "To be wary of Kylo Ren and not get compromised by him. He can manipulate minds easily into following the wrong path. Rey should be guarded of her emotions and thoughts at all times if she does find herself in contact with him. But it is best to avoid interaction with him at all costs."

The General nodded, thinking for a moment. She saw her son and Han. It pained her knowing how similar they were. Both having a talent for convincing women, specifically, to trust them.

"You can tell her yourself. She will be here any day now with Luke," she said quietly as her eyes returned to the map hovering between them. "What could possibly be this dark side artifact they are seeking? Does the informant know?"

Poe shook his head.

"Very well. Prepare to depart once my brother has seen this."

Poe nodded, and both he and Finn headed out of the control room.

"Did they say...why they thought that could happen?" Finn asked, trying to seem casual. "Her falling for him? You know why a perfectly lovely girl would fall in love with a psychopath who likes to attack her and invade her mind?"

Poe was fighting a smile as Finn had lost all composure by the end of his little rant. "Woah there buddy. I didn't say anything about love."

* * *

If you wish to see any art from the story, character designs and scenes...etc, go to:

Galya4 dot deviantart dot com


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks for reading! Ty to my Beta HMWeasley . Muchas gracias to all the reviews, faves and follows.

* * *

35 ABY

Days on Moraband were long and dry. At night, the terrain was freezing, and the Knights had to huddle together in the _Phantom,_ sleeping upright in the chairs that lined the walls. Everyone would awaken in aching stiff positions that lingered in their muscles for the rest of the day as they explored the planet.

They soon learned to keep a far distance away from caves that surrounded the temples. Several rabid flying creatures lived in there and loved to attack anyone who entered their home. Something that Gruss did a few times in the former part of the days of their stay there for sport. But even he grew tired of their screeches.

As the third day began, the _Ghost_ still sat in a heap, unoperational and abandoned. Through a few tests, Nox was able to deduce that a perimeter of a dozen or so meters around the temple was heavily dark side tainted, right where the _Ghost_ had crashed. To avoid anymore illusions or attacks, they moved the _Phantom_ out of the radius and gathered as much as they could of the _Ghost's_ supplies.

Since Kylo's vision directed him to the pyramid they crashed next to, he concluded it had to be where the Holocron was. He wasn't completely sure and more meditation would be required to be certain. But due to seeing the ghostly image of his father, he hadn't made any effort to prove his theory. Forcing everyone to agree to his deduction without question. He refused to admit he was too nervous about going into a trance again and have his mind play more tricks on him.

In their makeshift camp, the Knights spent those days on the deserted planet, with only each other to pass the time. Without any vices to ease the tension the Knights were losing their drive and civility. Bazine hid in the _Phantom_ rerouting systems to preserve power as Nox was seated by the base of the pyramid. Specifically, in front of one of the many walls that looked like entrances, but had no door. As of yet, they hadn't been able to figure out a way to get in. Gruss and Galibran stood at the edge of the perimeter watching her anxiously.

Nox's typical attire of purple wrapped leather armor had been stripped to its basic point, only pants, boots and her undershirt. Her hair on the non-shaved side was twisted in a messy knot of blue and purple hair out of her face. She wasn't the only one, as the other Knights had shed most of their armor to be comfortable. Even Kylo was only in his leather pants and under robe; no gauntlets, no mask.

"Any ideas?" Kylo called out to her, joining them by the perimeter.

"Nope," she grunted, her patience worn thin. Like the rest of them, she hadn't had a good night sleep and was forced to eat dried rations.

"Try meditating," he suggested.

"What an inspired idea," Nox gasped turning towards him. " We are in the presence of a genius guys. I would have never had thought about meditating to access something guarded by the Force. Truly Kylo, I am in awe."

"Do you have any better ideas?" he growled.

Galibran settled against a crumbled statue in annoyance as Gruss watched on excited for another one of their arguments. He hoped they would finally come to blows, so he could win his bet with Bazine.

Nox jumped to her feet and headed back, ignoring several slithering creatures that rose from the ground, lunging at her. The closest one clamped its jaws around her leg, but she walked straight through it, unscathed. "Well, until you interrupted me, we were trying to brainstorm."

"Really?" Kylo replied. "It is possible for someone else to get a word in around you, considering you never shut up!"

A spark ignited, and they were off back and forth screaming, much to Gruss' delight.

"I'm not the one who struts around barking orders." Nox scorned, stepping through the invisible barrier that kept the creatures at bay. Once she was close enough she poked Kylo's stomach hard. "You should learn to shut up!"

"You know," Galibran groaned to Gruss, loud enough for them to hear. "I think shut up is really code for: Take me. I'm yours."

Both Kylo and Nox stopped speaking, their eyes settling on Galibran with fury. Before they could unleash their anger on him, Bazine cheered. They looked over and she was pointing up to a large ship in the sky.

"Finally," Nox sighed. "I have been dying for a shower."

Kylo looked ready to chime in but thought the better of it.

The Knights hurried to the _Phantom_ anxiously awaiting for the help from the First Order. The ship grew closer then began to turn east.

"Where are they going?" Gruss asked.

"Probably looking for a better landing area," Galibran suggested.

They watched the ship keep going towards the east until it was only a spec in the horizon.

"Kylo," Nox said a little annoyed. "Hail the ship, and tell them they're idiots."

She looked back at Kylo when he didn't respond. His face was still, his eyes slightly wide as he breathed deeply.

"Kylo?"

After a moment of silence his brown eyes were arrowed. "That's not the Order. The girl is with them."

oOoOoOo

"Nox" Bazine said quietly as she and Nox sat by the _Phantom_. She gestured for Nox to follow, so they both could go for a walk.

Kylo was in the _Phantom_ very energetically telling the First Order to hurry to Moraband to help destroy the vile Resistance. Gruss out of boredom was trying to climb a large statue much to the amusement of Galibran.

"They better come soon. " Nox sighed as she and Bazine wandered away from the Phantom. "Everyone's getting edgy."

They made their way to a cluster of boulders and caves.

"I need to go to Rey," Bazine said urgently once she was sure they were far enough. "She needs to leave this place. She can't be near him."

"No," Nox exclaimed. "Are you crazy?"

" I can sneak in at night," Bazine began and was immediately stopped by Nox's shaking head. Bazine was now pacing and threw her arms up in frustration. " What do you want me to do?"

Of all the Knights, Bazine had always been the softest. It was what drew her and Nox into being companions. Nox knew she could trust Bazine and her open heart. But it had proved to be a hindrance as well at times, forcing Nox to step in to protect Bazine from going too far.

"I will do it," Nox said softly, knowing she had to step in, once more, to keep Bazine from doing something emotional. "I can slip in easier under a disguise. Warn her and be back."

Bazine looked hopefully at her friend for a moment, then slouched against a boulder sadly. "What about Kylo? He watches you like a starved animal."

With flattery she poorly hid, Nox met Bazine eyes. "First off, no he doesn't. And secondly I can make it worth his while. He is just as curious about her. I'll say it's to find out who she really is. Hell, I can steal supplies while I'm there."

Bazine looked away for a moment anxiously then nodded. "Okay."

They hurried back to the _Phantom_ to find Gruss sitting high on a broken statue cackling. Kylo was screaming and making boulders hover in the air then, crashing them into surrounding debris.

"And we've lost him," Galibran grumbled to the women as they returned.

"Are they coming?" Nox shouted to Kylo as he smashed more rocks.

He ignored her and repeated his destructive behavior.

"I'll take that as they are going to be late!" Nox replied loudly . "Look we can't sit here and wait. Not with the Resistance right over there. I have an idea."

She calmly and with great volume, explained her plan. Slowly Kylo's attention was drawn to her voice and he stopped.

"You will just walk in there? The girl will sense you," Kylo scoffed. Then mockingly add, "Oh, right, you can cloak yourself."

Nox was quiet holding in her anger. "Not exactly."

" I knew it," he shouted a little too energetically, pointing at her.

"You know I can hide my appearance," she stated through gritted teeth, as she went looking for her armor by the shuttle. " And after a long session of concentration and meditation I can hide my Force essence. "

Kylo dropped his hand. "You're serious?"

"But I don't have that sort of time to prepare." she stated getting her armor back on. "Let's hope the fact that this planet has the dark side pouring out of it, that'll skew her ability to sense me specifically. I will get out if I think I'm in danger." She looked over at them all staring at her as she adjusted her cowl. "I will be back by nightfall."

Bazine nodded stiffly as Gruss and Galibran shrugged. They weren't at all worried. She had done this sort of infiltration many times before. Nox didn't wait for Kylo to object anymore and headed out towards the east. After only a few feet she heard footsteps run after her.

"Wait for the First Order to arrive," Kylo instructed once he caught up to her.

Nox stopped walking, the Knights watched them in the nearby clearing out of hearing range. "I can do this."

"You could do something to tip them off of our actual location. Plus, we have no way to communicate with you when, considering our recent bad luck, your plan goes wrong."

She motioned for him to come closer with her index finger. Hesitantly, he leaned down to her eye level. Her voice was low and evilly sweet. "Have you forgotten what I was before you forced me to work for you? An assassin. I have slinked into many places, looking like whatever I want, several times. I would find my target and get close by any means. Seduction, lying, bribing. Didn't matter. I was very good."

He stood back up to his full height. Their eyes locked in a stare that was more nervous than tense.

"Seduction?" Kylo asked with a raised eyebrow and a struggling smirk.

"If needed," she shrugged.

"That I would pay to see."

"You are paying me," she huffed, her hand on her hip. "Because this is what I'm good at."

The corners of his lips twitched again into a small smile. Despite her better judgement, she smiled back, but threw a good eye roll in to punctuate it. And that was the end to their argument. He folded with a slight shake of the head, still with the small curve of a smile on his face. Nox nodded cordially to him, then headed on her journey.

The amused smile remained on her face for a few steps, until he spoke again. "Don't do anything stupid!"

She replied with a lewd hand gesture as she walked on, not looking back, the smile gone.

oOoOoOo

Unseen, Nox made her way into the clearing where the Resistance ship had landed. Several crew and soldiers were milling about. She guessed there were around seventy or so. If any of them looked directly at her all they would see would be a crate. Several Resistance fighters were setting up posts nearby. Her eyes scanned the area looking for Rey.

A black man came hurrying over to a post gesturing to someone who stepped out of the ship. It was Rey and behind her was Luke. It had been a similar length of time since Nox had seen either. Rey was no longer the chubby face child clutching to Bazine. Even though she had seen her in Kylo's mind, it wasn't like seeing her in person. She was elegant and tall. Waifish looking and delicate in her features. But, Nox knew from the fight she witnessed between Rey and Kylo, that this girl was not fragile.

She knew the bearded man was Luke purely by logic; but she wouldn't have been able to tell by his features. Time had taken its toll on him. His twinkling blue eyes were dull and his skin was wrinkled and sallow. The fall of the temple had visibly crushed his soul.

Nox shook away the guilt and sharp pain of that memory, crawling to get closer. She needed a disguise. Just like when she was an assassin, she needed someone close to her target. Luke would be too hard to take down. Her eyes then settled on Rey's other companion, the younger man. She watched how he moved, standing up straight and stiff, like a Stormtrooper. The way he held himself contrasted with his jovial eyes that watched Rey with adoration. He would be perfect.

After a long while of waiting, he was finally separated from Rey, as he sat down to work on his blaster. With a flick of her wrist, Finn's eyes fluttered, and he fell back towards her, asleep. She quickly pulled his body behind the crates and got to work.

With her hands on his temples, she observed every aspect of him. He was early twenties, stalky, adorably handsome, with perfectly smooth dark skin. As her body took form to look like him, her mind jumped into his with a whisper of a hymn. She soared through him, searching for what she could use, in the short time she had. Small flashes of his life on Starkiller base, explaining why she thought he moved like a faceless trooper. His spontaneous escape from it. A man named Poe and him bonding. His new name, Finn. Then, when he set his eyes on Rey, everything grew bright.

She yanked those thoughts forcefully as she heard noise behind her. A small amount of blood began to trickle from Finn's nose. She had been to quick in pulling the memories, he would have a migraine when he awoke. She rapidly shoved his limp body in between the crates and stood up with his blaster. In a far corner sat Rey looking over a lightsaber.

Nox sauntered over excitedly in her new form. "Having fun yet?"

Rey shook her head and looked up at Nox. Her eyes stared for a moment, then looked around at the deserted planet. "This planet is full of...I don't know. But It makes me nervous."

Her voice was soothing and had a beautiful accent. Stronger than Nox remembered.

"Rey?" Nox asked sheepishly, her voice in a rounded deep tone. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why did you come here? Poe told you that warning and-"

"Finn." She sighed. "Please stop worrying about me."

Nox searched Finn's memories and could feel his attraction for her. She scurried to sit by Rey. "I know you are strong. I know that. But Kylo Ren is scary. Like evil scary, and I don't want you to get hurt."

Rey breathed loudly then met 'Finn's' eyes and smiled. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "I will be fine. He can't scare me anymore."

Nox made sure that all that Rey felt was the warm broad shoulders of Finn, the muscles that wrapped his form and rough hands. To add a bit of awkwardness from 'him', she pretended to be flustered a bit by the hug and sat back. "He could, you know, mess with your head again. Make you even think things that...never mind."

She got up sensing he also had a bit of a jealous streak and started sulking off.

"Finn," Rey called as she hurried after 'him'. "You need to stop. I have been training with Master Luke. I am much stronger now."

"What makes you think he isn'ts as well?" Nox snapped. "He wants you. I don't know why. But I will die before I let him take you."

Rey reached up and touched 'Finn's' face. " I won't let him take me, either. I'll die before I let that thing have any hold of me."

Nox observed Rey and her stoic presence. She believed her. This girl was not falling for Kylo, let alone any man. She had more important things to do. Kylo's vision popped in Nox's mind again and she couldn't understand what was going to change for Rey to die in front of him, smiling. Somehow, between now and then, he was going to fall for her and she was going succumb to the feeling too.

"Finn?" Rey asked as Nox had been lost in thought.

"Sorry, I was just-" Nox collected herself. She needed to finish this mission. She needed to know how much Rey was aware of her past. "You know, your family would be proud of you, right now."

Reys eyes became glassy and she looked away. "I suppose."

"No, they would," Nox insisted. " Do you have any idea where they could be?"

Rey's eyes narrowed. "I told you, I don't want to talk about it."

Nox searched his mind for a way to get her to talk and saw Finn's empty past."At least you have a family."

Rey nodded sadly and took Finn's hand. "We will make the First Order pay for taking you from them."

A sudden flash of darkness seeped through Rey's hand into hers. This girl wasn't purely light side. That had to be it. That had to be what connected her and Kylo. The girls intense words made it clear to Nox that Rey wasn't leaving the planet and that she was ready to fight.

With that Nox knew she was almost done. She only needed a few more bits of information before she snuck back out.

"I wish," Nox said quietly. "I wish I could remember mine."

"Honestly," Rey said low, matching 'his' tone. "So do I. I keep seeing them leave and saying they'll come back. I see my mother's face. Her beautiful face and that's it. I know there were others with her but I can't remember. They left so abruptly. I remember the ship. An old freighter flying away. And my mother's face. She was crying."

Nox nodded slowly she couldn't press for more. It took a while to get the girl to open up this much. But, it was clear her memory was still wiped and that at least for the moment, would save her. If Nox replaced them, Rey would come for them with vengeance, and there would be no way to keep Kylo and her from confronting each other.

Rey was still holding 'Finn's' hand, so Nox made him smile down at it. Rey noticed the smile and gently let go of Finn and headed back to her seat.

"We will push out to scout in a few. They haven't picked up anything on the sensors yet. You ready?" she asked, collecting herself.

Nox breathed a sigh of relief. If they were scouting then they didn't know where the Knights were

"I'll be ready in a few," Nox said, starting to head back to the unconscious Finn.

"Poe said he'll let us know more when he can," Rey called after 'Finn'. "His informant has gone dark, though."

Nox turned to face Rey nervously. "When was the last time he heard from them?"

"I think when we got the coordinates to come here," Rey replied with a stretch of her long limbs.

Nox felt her body tense. Only the Knights knew the coordinates. Who would have been stupid enough to tell the Resistance? Bazine wanted Rey far from here. It would make no sense for her to send it. Galibran wanted the money and wouldn't want to jeopardize their position. Gruss didn't even know how to spell coordinates. That left Kylo. She wouldn't put it past him to lure a girl into danger, so he could manipulate her. He'd done it before. But this would be a bit much, even for him.

Rey looked at 'Finn', puzzled. "You all right?"

"Yes," Nox replied with a fake smile. "I need to check on my supplies."

She hurried off and went towards the crates. Once again, hidden from view, she grabbed some food and medical supplies. Then, she returned to Finn's side and added this interaction to his memory then hurried off. As soon as she was a few feet away, she released him. Finn sat up, his head throbbing, convinced he had just tripped and fell, after his conversation with Rey.

With the sun setting over the dead planet, Nox hurried back to the _Phantom_. Someone was feeding the Resistance information and she needed to figure out who it was, before Rey or them were killed.

* * *

A/N: Just wanted to say woot woot for reaching 21 faves and 20 follows. Thank you so much! Also, if you do give a review, I'd appreciate it if you signed it so I can thank you by name. :)

Arguing Kylo and Esmin

Galya4 dot deviantart dot com/art/Shut-up-sketch-600840911


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Super excited! 25 follows and 25 faves! Gah! Thank you so much!

* * *

Chapter 16

35 ABY

"What did you learn?" Kylo asked, not looking behind him, as Nox ran into the _Phantom_.

Breathing heavily, Nox sat down, to collect herself. "A lot."

Bazine was seated running diagnostics. Gruss was drooling as he napped next to her. Annoyed by everyone being in such close quarters, Galibran was outside trying to clean his shuttle in the light of the setting sun.

Now, Kylo turned to face her. "Such as?"

She took a few more deep breaths and prepared herself for what she was going to say. She had ran over the monologue several times on the way back.

"The Resistance doesn't know where we are, yet." she began, dispensing out the supplies she had stolen to Bazine. "They are scouting, looking for us. The girl, Rey, is with them."

Kylo nodded, unaffected.

"As is Luke," Nox added cautiously.

She saw Kylo shift for a moment. He hadn't sensed Luke, too absorbed by the girl.

"Rey is not quite sure where she came from and is apparently training with Luke," she met Bazine's eyes for a moment then back to Kylo. "She is in no way afraid of you and is ready to go down fighting if it comes to that."

Kylo settled back into his seat, looking away again. "Anything else?"

"No," Nox replied simply.

"So, your trip was pointless," Kylo sighed.

Furious, she walked over to his side, forcing his chair to face her with a flick of her wrist. "No, I think it was a pretty damn successful infiltration. I saw how many were there: around seventy. I was able to find how many were Force users: two. I know where the base camp is located: two clicks to the east in a clearing. I also was able to find out that this girl is not someone we should be messing with right now. We need to concentrate on that pfassking pyramid. Because if the First Order doesn't get here soon, it will be four against seventy."

Kylo watched her as she spat her findings, but eventually his eyes drifted away, lost in thought. "Can you do it again?"

"What?" Nox asked perturbed by his obvious lack of interest in what she was saying.

"Go back there. Sneak in, again."

"Yes, but-"

"Bring her to us," Kylo replied simply. "Convince her to come here. Think about it. You said she is not someone we should fight against. How much of an asset could she be if she was on our side. Seventy would seem like a lot less."

Nox took a step forward, her lips pressing hard together, then without even realizing she had done it, left hand gripped at his collar. "I will not help you do to her, what you did to me."

There was no struggle from him, only defiant eyes meeting hers. "Why can't you ever do what you're told. You're letting your jealousy blind you."

"Jealousy!" Nox screamed, her tug starting to tear the fibers in his robe.

Gruss sat up, suddenly awake from the yell.

"You are the only other Force user," Kylo smirked. "To proud to let anyone else in?"

Disgusted, she released him and headed back to the exit of the _Phantom_. "Little boy," she sneered as she stepped out into the night. "There is nothing I do for you, that I am proud of."

oOoOoOo

21 ABY

Esmin twirled around the inside of the cave. She was ignoring the hurtful things Ben had said earlier that day. Night had now fallen and she was prancing around in one of the robes he had stolen for her a few days back. It was tan and white and a bit too long. But, she pretended she was fighting some big terrible Sith, as she thrust an invisible saber into the guts of her imaginary adversary.

The rock of the cave began to move and she froze. How mortified she would be if Ben caught her doing that.

In a fury Ben came running in looking around. Once he saw her and came directly in that direction. His hair was falling about his face. His eyes were large and he looked like he had seen something horrific.

"We need to go," he panted as he gripped her shoulders. "Now."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"We need to go," he babbled again, looking around the cave walking away from her. His long arms began to reach for a satchel and throw his belongings in it.

"What happened?" Esmin asked louder.

"I-I…." Ben fell silent as he grabbed her old satchel and threw it into her arms. "Pack. Quickly. They're on their way. For both of us."

Her annoyance grew and she threw the bag on the floor. "Tell me what's going on!"

Ben whipped around, his eyes crazed. "I just killed my father. I think."

"What!?"

"They wanted to take me away!" Ben cried. "They were here to take me back. Just like that. The trials meant it was getting too real for them and they didn't want me to end up like my grandfather or some nonsense. I haven't even done anything wrong!"

Esmin stood frightened as Ben was pacing.

"He got me so mad I….I slammed him into the wall and he wasn't moving," Ben groaned and stopped, looking at the ceiling, fighting tears. "Leia was screaming. Luke went after me. He told them about you. Han just wouldn't stop talking!"

"Ben," Esmin said softly. "Just tell them you're sorry. I'm sure he's fine."

"He-went-through-a-wall!" Ben shouted at her. "We need to leave. Grab your things."

He quickly finished packing and out of fear of him shouting again, she followed suit. As they stepped out of the cave, no one was around. His shaking hand took her's and they ran.

They ran past the valley that housed the Jedi temple. Her legs began to burn, but she kept her pace with his much longer legs. She was silent the whole way, until they came to the same clearing that lead to the Dead Forest.

"I don't want to go in there," she whispered.

Ben continued on either not hearing or ignoring her.

"Ben," she called. "Is there another way?"

Curiously, he turned to face her. It had been an hour since they left and he wasn't as anxious as before. But, she was still worried she might upset him, so she braced herself.

"No," he said simply. "It stretches for miles."

"Oh," she said, her lip beginning to tremble.

"You'll be fine," Ben huffed, taking her hand and began to pull her.

"Please," Esmin began to whimper. "I don't want to."

"Stop being so scared," he grunted, aggressively pulling on her small wrist.

Refusing to move, she locked her knees as her head frantically shook in refusal. Ben suddenly screamed out in frustration, gripped his arms around her, picked her up and started carrying her. Her whole body went into panic mode as she kicked and clawed screaming with tears.

He took a few steps more and dropped her down hard on the ground. To her horror everything around her was dark and decaying. She jumped up to run away, but Ben was too quick and caught her. With more effort than was needed with such a small girl, he threw her down on the hard surface of the ground, pinning her with his arms, as he glared down at her, "Why can't you just do as you're told!"

"Let her go, Ben," a man called.

Ben immediately lept up, scurrying away from Esmin, looking around like some cornered beast. Esmin sat up, tears streaking down her face, looking around to find the owner of the voice as well. A crunch of leaves cued her senses to look to her right and there she saw a medium sized, handsome man in a Jedi robe. He was looking sternly at them both, his long dark hair pulled back in a ponytail, his goatee neatly trimmed just below two scars on his cheek bone. On his hip was a long lightsaber, with a baton like handle, designed unlike any saber either teenager had ever seen.

"What were you doing to her?" the man asked disgusted.

"Leave us alone!" Ben shouted. "I'm not going back, Master Ezra!"

"No, you're not," Ezra sighed, helping Esmin to her feet. "You are out of control."

"Leave me alone," Ben begged.

"Your father is fine, if you care, dizzy but fine." Ezra sighed, then placed a gentle hand on Esmin's shoulder. "Now, who taught you how to treat a lady? A Nightsister no less."

Ben was quiet in shame and looked down. "I'm sorry. I...I'm so sorry Es." He slowly looked up to meet her eyes. Tears were filling his eyes.

"Now my dear," Ezra said quietly to Esmin. "Next time he puts his hands on you, fight back. Only way to teach him that you are not weak."

Nervously, Esmin nodded. The man, Ezra, was so stern, but his voice was calm. She could see why he was a teacher. He had to be wise to know she was a Nightsister even though she looked nothing like them.

The air in the forest began to swirl and grow cold. She remembered this feeling of dread, the illusions were coming back to get her. Ben took a step towards them as he begged her, again, to forgive him. She was too distracted by a horrific image that emerged behind him. She gasped loudly, causing both Ben and Ezra to look at her. Her little body began to shake and her fingers instinctively, gripped to Ezra's robe.

"What do you see?" he asked.

"A man," she whispered back quickly, full of fear. "He is tall and is wearing a mask, like a black skull. His hand is on Ben's shoulder. Can we go please?"

"Don't worry," Ben said in an off putting attempt at consoling her. "It's fine. He won't hurt us."

Esmin stared at him confused. "How do you know that?"

"It's my grandfather," Ben replied quickly. "We're fine."

"But-" Esmin began her fear taking over her, until Ezra took her hand.

"I see what you were doing," Ezra sighed, shaking his head at Ben. "Wanted to answer his call. Bring her to him, the prize."

Ben's eyes snapped onto Ezra in shock.

Ezra sighed in disappointment. "Ben Solo. I pushed you the hardest in training because you were-are the strongest Jedi I have ever met. But, you never wanted to work for it. Are you willing now? I have heard your grandfather's calls, myself and I know where they come from. Do you want me to take you there?"

Ben nodded almost immediately. "Yes."

Ezra nodded and looked down at Esmin. "Now you deserve far greater attention than this. Do you want to be able to reach your true potential? Be taught by me, a fully trained Jedi?"

Esmin looked at Ben who was now staring annoyed at her hand in Ezra's. She nervously looked back at Ezra. He seemed so genuine. Despite her fear of the surrounding area, she nodded with a weak smile at him.

"Very well," Ezra said with a simple nod. Loud pops and snaps echoed as the forest began to construct around them a tunnel of branches that lead them straight to the other side. Ezra began to walk forward with Ben and Esmin at his side. "Follow me."

Both teenagers followed in silent awe of the tunnel that had just been constructed and stepped through. The three of them walked on. Ben looking forward anxiously, while Ezra held Esmin's hand firmly. She knew she was safe now.

They stepped out of the forest much quicker than she had expected. Esmin breathed out happily the moment they did.

"Galai Ren," Ezra said into a comm that was on his wrist. "We are out."

"On our way, Prime Ren." an odd squeaky voice replied as Esmin saw a large freighter begin to make its way down to them.

It settled on the surface with a groan of its metal and engines. Esmin watched on, eyes wide. She had never seen a ship up close, let alone been in one.

"Are we flying?" she asked energetically.

Ezra nodded with a simple smile as the ramp lowered for them to enter. They were lead up into the cargo area, then up into a common room. As Esmin entered she froze in fear causing Ben to crash into her. Standing around a small table were a handful of beings all in black, with terrifying masks covering their faces.

"Now don't frighten our guests," Ezra smirked as he made his way through.

The biggest humanoid began to chuckle with a growl and removed his mask revealing a young Trandoshan. The others followed suit showing a pompous looking adult Quarren, a long snouted adult Kubaz, and a tall young human girl.

"This is Ben and Esmin," Ezra stated escorting the children in further. "They will be training with us."

Ben was looking around nervously at the crew, beginning to question his choice to come.

"Galai Ren, take us to the Supreme Leader," Ezra commanded.

The Kubaz nodded excitedly, "Of course Prime."

He ran to the cockpit and Esmin looked up at Ezra confused by what he was just called. To these people, for some reason, he had a different name.

" Now the rest of you," Ezra stated, standing behind Esmin and Ben. "Take care of this boy."

The Trandoshan stumbled over, as the ship began to rise in the air. Esmin felt weightless and her heart raced excitedly as they began to fly. She was too enthralled to see the Trandoshan pull Ben roughly over to sit at the common room table. " We will be besst friendss, Prime."

"Yes, we will take good care of him," the Quarren smirked and sat on the other side of Ben.

Ben held his head high, refusing to look nervous in any way. That's when she finally noticed Ben in his tanned robe, sandwiched between the two menacing looking males all in black. Esmin knew she should feel bad for him, but after he had thrown her on the ground, she couldn't find pity inside.

"Come my dear. Zine Ren, follow." Ezra said leading Esmin down a short corridor, as the very tall and beautiful girl, happily ran to their side. Just before they left, Ezra stated just over his shoulder. "Little boy, don't touch anything."

Glaring forward in a coveting flicker of rage, Ben watched them leave, hand in hand.

"Zine," Ezra said quietly as they entered into her bunk. "This girl has been through a bit of an ordeal today. Bathe and dress her appropriately. I want her looking her best for the Supreme Leader."

"Of course," Zine said with a kind smile at Esmin. Her hand immediately playing with Esmin's long curls.

Ezra turned to leave and Esmin felt an itching curiosity forcing her to speak. "Master Ezra...er Prime... Ren?"

"Yes?" he answered, pleased she called him the right name without being instructed to.

She observed him curiously and had an overwhelming feeling that she had finally met someone who was going to be honest with her. So, she asked simply, "Why are you helping me?"

Gracefully he stopped by the door and his blue eyes met her dark brown ones. He was still kind in his response, but there was a lack of emotion, that only comes from years of being a Jedi."Every journey must have a beginning."

His answer added more mystery to Esmin's present situation than clarity to it. She watched him keenly as he entered a bunk at the end of the hall. As he stepped in, her eye caught the glimpse of something very out of place. In the midst of his grey dark room, on a shelf just above his bed, was a pink and orange painted Mandalorian helmet. As the door slid closed, she saw his hand gently caress it.

oOoOoOo

35 ABY

Kylo walked down the path that lead to the pyramid wall. He was determined to open it. The look on her face when did, would be priceless. But, someone had gotten there already. He saw them whispering to each other. One was a hooded man the other was a small teenage boy with dark hair and two scars on his cheek. They both seemed to be familiar to Kylo, but he couldn't place either.

"Hey!" Kylo screamed, hurrying over. "Get away from there!"

"Two must lift these stones. No more, no less." The taller hooded man whispered in a liquid voice both sinister and reassuring. "That is the way of the Sith."

The boy nodded and began to use the Force to lift up the wall as the hooded man went in. Kylo felt himself rush over to their side, just as the hooded man lifted up the next wall. That was the cue for the boy to let his fall down. They repeated this process until they were in the heart of the pyramid.

"Rule of two," the hooded man said and faced Kylo, his red and black markings on his Zabrak face contorting into a smile. "Rule of two."

Kylo jerked awake in his chair at the front of the _Phantom_. He looked around to tell anyone near by what he had seen, but they were all outside. Then he heard a sound that he never thought would bring him joy. The voice of General Hux barking instructions. The First Order had finally arrived.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, faves and follows. Only 7 more chapters to go. I am shooting for 7. :) I have used some aspects from Clone Wars earlier. There is definitely a Rebels nod here. :)

* * *

Chapter 17

21 ABY

With nimble fingers, young Zine weaved Esmin's curls into a long thick braid. She had been speaking a mile a minute about the latest mission the Knights were on. Esmin barely listened, reliving the events in the Dead Forest. Her mind collected a few details about how Zine had single handedly taken down the defenses of some Republic Senator. That he had been secretly trafficking young girls into Hutt space. Zine didn't know what trafficking meant, only that it was very naughty and Esmin wasn't exactly sure herself.

There was a pause in Zine's monologue and Esmin marinated on her situation. The freighter was cold, but her dress of modest black, at least kept her arms warm. But, she didn't feel safe being stuck with this almost too happy, girl. She wanted to speak to Ben, see if he was okay and truly sorry. But, had been instructed not to leave the room or speak to the boy, Prime Ren's orders.

"Is Prime Ren, your father?" Esmin asked, abruptly. They were both very nice to look at and brown skinned. Plus Zine seemed to be truly attached to him.

"No." Zine giggled. "He found me on Jakuu when I was five. I'd been sold to a junker after mama drank herself to sleep. I had little hands and could clean out the hard to reach parts that were going to be resold. Prime didn't like that very much, so he stole me."

Zine spoke with such child-like adoration and words. Esmin wondered that, even though she was much taller, that Zine might actually be younger than her.

"He doesn't like to see girls treated badly." Zine added with a smile as she tied off Esmin's hair. "He worships the Goddess Ren. We do everything in her name. The Supreme Leader thought we were so good he made us his employees. We do what needs to be done. "

Esmin smiled. The small similarity to the Nightsisters brought her ease. She hadn't worshipped the Winged Goddess in months. "Who is she?"

"Oh," Zine said happily and ran to her portable computer, then caused a projection of a beautiful Mandalorian woman to appear. She was svelte and young in a flowing white dress. Her short hair had several shades of blue and purple laced throughout, under her white veil.

"Prime would tell me stories about her when I was a littl'in to go to sleep. Ren is the Goddess of the Lost. She died because of the Great Star." Zine said softly. "Her and her family were scared the Great Star was too powerful. It could eat planets.

So, they planned to stop it. One was the blind wizard, Kanan. He had a young apprentice, Ezra, who loved Ren so much, he married her. The other was the blind man's love, Hera, a Twi'lek of great beauty. There was also a brute with a kind heart, Zeb, of a species no one sees anymore. The last was a savage droid, The Chopper, who only listened to the Twi'lek.

So, they rode on a large Ghost to the Great Star. They made their way into the cult of the Star worshippers. But they were caught. They tried to escape. But in the end the Goddess Ren held off the Star worshippers as her family died around her.

She destroyed one of their floating temples with her in it. Only one to survive was the young apprentice, but he eventually died of a broken heart. In the end she died for nothing. One Rogue, who didn't trust the Star cult, had already figured out how to stop it. But they never told Ren and her family. They could have been spared.

A naive farm boy just happened to find the Rogue's plans and helped destroy the Great Star with his friends and was worshipped for it. But, no one remembers Ren or her family. No one sings songs in her praise but us. They only remember the farm boy because he grew to be a Jedi and they are false prophets who lead others into blank lives."

Esmin had been pretending to listen, until she heard the name Ezra. At that moment the myth started to sound real and that this Ren girl, might have been a living person. That or Master Ezra had been named after the apprentice in the story.

"Prime Ren is a Jedi." Esmin said quietly.

"Was, but he saw how they lie and make others believe they are better than anybody. He is now a Ren. We all are. " Zine corrected her. "We live by different rules."

oOoOoOo

35 ABY

"Watch it!" Galibran squeaked at several droids that were pulling the _Ghost_ away from the tainted radius. "You break my ship, I break you!"

Kylo found his way through the handful of Stormtroopers that were busy securing the area. By the Phantom, delegating instructions, was General Hux and he did not look pleased to be there.

"Ren," the general huffed, not looking at his comrade. "I assumed this would be a quick rescue. Send The _Scorcher_ to fix you up and be done with it. But, then your reports of Ion cannons, the Resistance's presence and your overall inability to properly complete your mission, forced me to leave The _Finalizer_ behind and make myself present."

The aura of superiority stabbed into Kylo like several knives. How he wanted nothing more than to break Hux's neck. "We didn't know what we were heading into. I doubt you would have been more successful."

Hux sighed looking at Kylo. "Since my battalion and shuttle didn't crash land, I'd beg to differ."

There was no point in stating that they landed safely, purely because they had been given specific details to avoid the pyramid. Hux would have come up with another retort even more antagonizing, anyway.

"Once we have secured the area, I will return to The _Scorcher_ in orbit. The Resistance is moving and I want a full view of planet. Now the assassin-" Hux began.

Kylo corrected him. "Nox."

"Quaint," Hux smirked. "Nox, informed me that you do not have the Holocron yet. This news I have already relayed to our Supreme Leader and he is growing most impatient with you and your...Knights."

"We will get it," Kylo growled through gritted teeth.

"I know you will," Hux said, his voice dropping any sarcasm. " Because if you don't, I am sure The Supreme Leader will happily seek another Force user to be his charge. Maybe that girl you let escape?"

It had been one thing to lose that girl, Rey or Reyne or whatever she was calling herself now. But, to have it happen in front of Hux. Kylo's insides twisted and he had to fight the bile from crawling up his throat.

"Excuse me," Kylo said as calmly as he was able. "I need to find Nox."

The dust of the planet swirled up as Kylo took a step away, heading out to find her.

"Don't forget," Hux called after him. "Your assassin-"

"Nox!" Kylo spat.

"She is of no use to the First Order once you have the Holocron."

Kylo shrugged. "And?"

"Supreme Leader wanted me to remind you. "

Kylo smirked facing Hux, "I haven't forgotten."

The two men held each other's stone cold gaze for a few moments, then broke apart returning to what they were doing before.

oOoOoOo

When Kylo finally found Nox she was sulking on a large rock as the First Order, for the third time, had refused to listen to her. Already several Troopers had been injured as they continuously walked past the perimeter she'd established. At least they used droids to move the Ghost, to avoid any further illusion caused incidents.

"Come down here," Kylo called from several feet below her.

From his angle he could see she was in clean garments of purple leather, her hair in wet curls. He fought his annoyance knowing that she had had time to bathe and change, while she had left him unconscious in the Phantom. It was mortifying to imagine himself drooling like a drunk, while the First Order was walking about, cleaning up after him.

She didn't move.

"Nox!" Kylo called with a bit more impatience. "I need to speak to you!"

What happened next was so fast he wasn't sure he had seen it. It had been years since he saw her truly use this illusion just to show off or in this case, to avoid speaking to him. She always used duplication for a purpose, for a mission, to get out of something dangerous, not for a casual interaction.

Before his eyes a flurry of green mist ran down from the top of the boulder. As it reached him, it solidified into her image. She hovered right in front of his face and screamed like an otherworldly entity, her voice echoing of the boulders. "NO!"

Then in a flash it was gone. Nox was still seated up on the boulder, ignoring him. He wasn't in the mood to play games and began to scale the boulder, quickly. Once he reached the top, she turned her whole body away from him.

"Are you really going to ignore me? Like a child?" he asked with a shake of his head. "Fine, then listen. I can get you out of the contract." He watched her and she didn't react, so he continued quickly, his voice lowered to a whisper. "I think I know how to get in the temple, but I need you to help me. Since it is a Sith temple there has to be two Force users. Rule of two."

She had turned her head slightly, listening.

"We have to work...together," he concluded wearily.

"Where's the part where you let me out of the contract?" she asked over her shoulder.

"I'll rewrite it so that once you help me, you are free of any obligation to me or the First Order."

Her tanned face met his, skeptically. "Why are you suddenly so keen to help me?"

"I told you," he huffed. "I need you specifically to help me get in the temple. In there are puzzles and tricks that require your talents. I know you'd kill to be as far from me as possible and I need the Holocron. We both get what we want."

She considered his offer for a moment then shook her head. "I want all the Knights out."

"No."

"All or nothing," she stated her body turning to face him. "You say you need me that bad, then you are going to have to offer more."

He breathed in deeply conflicted. He needed the damn Holocron to please the Supreme Leader but he needed to at least attempt to save her, stubborn as she always was. He felt like he owed her that much. Even though she was beyond obnoxious and head strong and blamed him for every single little thing that ever happened in her life. Something tugged him inside to try to save her.

"I'll give you Bazine," he offered "she means the most to you."

"All-of-them."

Feeling his altruistic endeavour was all for naught, his anger began to rise. The one time he tried to be nice and she wouldn't budge. He couldn't control his words as the fury released the gates of his thoughts. "Fine. Then, I will go over to the Resistance myself and take the girl. She can help me get into the damn pyramid. Would you like that?"

Any feelings inside of her she hid well, for once. Nox, typically masked a lot, with her snark and sass, but he knew when he had pushed her buttons. Not now. She just slid off the boulder and began to walk to the _Phantom_. Kylo hurried down after and called her, but she ignored him. Once she arrived she grabbed a datapad from Bazine's hands. "Is the contract on here?"

"Yes," Bazine replied, curiously.

"Good," Nox said simply and gestured to Kylo. "Follow me."

She headed right into the dark side tainted zone. Kylo hesitated at the edge.

"Follow me," she beckoned as if he was a small child. "Scared?"

A few Troopers were watching the exchange, spurring Kylo to hide any anxiety and walk to her. Instantly the illusions of slithering fanged creatures ran at him and he did his best to ignore them.

"Write the new contract," Nox said with a smile as she handed the datapad to Kylo. "You might have to concentrate a little harder on your words and won't have time to enter my mind, unfortunately."

Half furious and half impressed, he quickly typed as the creatures snarled and hissed around him. One lashed out and he flinched for a moment and could feel the fangs graze his legs. But, he pushed through and soon found an uneasy calm as the creatures began to back away and melt. After a while, he wasn't even aware that they were there as he handed it back to her. She read it over carefully and once content, signed it, as did he.

"You're welcome by the way," she said quietly as they stepped back out of the perimeter. "You learned the first lesson that ironically, you ever taught me. Ignore the illusions and they can't hurt you."

With the datapad firmly in his had, he met her eyes. If she was proud of him or herself, he couldn't be sure. Neither was he about to dare to invade her mind, not now that he had gain a certain amount of civility from her. Instead, he nodded to the shorter woman in a silent thanks.

"Hey, I get Baz," Nox shrugged, pushing back her purple and blue ringlets. "I think I'm coming out with the better end of the deal. Besides Gruss is happy to rip off heads no matter who for and as long as you don't destroy the _Ghost_ and pay him, Galibran will be your pilot, gladly. Just have a lot of wine stocked."

Kylo almost softly smiled at how she seemed to have loosened up around him. These were rare moments but, she was capable of them, like when they were alone in the Phantom and just spoke to each other or when she insisted on infiltrating the Resistance base. He could almost mistake them as not just friends but equals.

Unfortunately, her stubbornness would eventually kick in or his inability to control his temper and they would lose any connection they ever had. He didn't need it, he had convinced himself, but when they did link, his mind stopped screaming and tearing. Even for a second, if she smiled and spoke to him as if he was Ben, he could find a small place of peace.

The calm feeling of ease from her filtered into his soul. But, the reality of the situation at hand, slammed back in, pushing his calm immediately out. They were running out of the time. The Resistance surely had seen a few First Order shuttles come down.

"The pyramid," Kylo stated.

Nox slouched, "So, what do we have to do, exactly?"

The two allies, be it allies for all of five minutes so far, headed to the _Ghost_ , while Kylo explained his vision, eagerly. Their oddly civil conversation attracted the attention of the rest of the Knights, who began to follow them. Nox listened attentively as they hurried inside. They serpentined through several droids who were working on repairs. Kylo was still explaining on how to move the stone wall, when he saw her begin to dig through the armory.

"You do remember I'm not the greatest with telekinesis," she smirked to Kylo.

"You'll live."

"What are you looking for?" Galibran asked as the Knights entered in after them.

" Weapons," Nox grunted, pulling out a vibrosword, then putting it aside. "I don't know what I am walking into with that pyramid."

"You know how to get in?" Bazine asked.

"Hypothetically," Kylo replied.

"What's in there?" Galibran asked. "More of those ships and cannons or something worse?"

Nox was holding up two different blasters, comparing size. " I'm gonna go with worse. Can't all be illusions."

Galibran went into problem solving mode, creating all possible forms of evil that they could face in there. Bazine watched on getting more and more nervous for their safety. No one was paying attention to Gruss who had been quiet this whole time. He quickly disappeared into his room, then returned, carrying his rather large blaster with the rykk blade on the end. Solemnly he handed it to Nox. "Here Boss Lady. My lucky blaster."

Nox bit her lip, touched and amused at Gruss' gesture. "Thank you Gruss, but I think that thing weighs more than me."

"Oh," he sighed, then immediately dove his claw into the satchel on his hip and handed her a small rounded object. "Then my lucky shield."

"You've never used a personal defense shield," Nox replied.

"Exactly," Gruss said with a fangy grin.

Nox wasn't sure what he meant, but took it with a genuine thanks. She eventually grabbed her grandmother's lightsabers, a lanvarok wrist disk launcher and a bow caster that Bazine had bought her as a novelty item. A weapon used by the Nightsisters of Dathomir for centuries and one Nox could aim better with, than a blaster, due to its lack of kick back.

Trying to prepare her mind, she went into her room and put on her armor. This simple action gave a familiar calm in her mind as she snapped the buckles tight. Kylo did the same, adding his over robe and gloves, but not his mask. The cave was dark and empty. He had no one to intimidate and was going to need to use his real eyes to survive.

Without anymore ceremony, they both approached the pyramid wall in silence as the Knights watched on. They stood in front of the same small indent, that most surely had to be an entrance. Some Troopers had gathered out of curiosity behind them.

The Illusions guarding the pyramid hissed and clawed, but neither Kylo nor Nox payed them any attention.

"You first," she smirked, nudging her head towards the large stone wall.

A shift of the wind blew around them as Kylo stretched out his hand and the slab of heavy red stone, began to rise in the air.

* * *

A/N: I literally screamed a fangirly scream during the season two finale of Rebels. the fact that they were looking for a Holocron and Mual was there. I couldn't have asked for a better connection to my story. I had always planned on Ezra and the knights being dark side, but I had to give a nod to the pyramid on Malachor. it was just too good!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

35 ABY

Rust colored sands shook off the stone slab, as Kylo concentrated hard on raising it high. The weight and pressure pushed back against him in defiance, but he was determined to overcome it.

"You've got to be kidding me," Nox grumbled as she stepped into the temple.

A whirl of air and a high pitched grinding noise greeted her. Straight ahead in several rows were rapidly swinging metallic blades. The deadly pendulums swayed swiftly from side to side, missing the stone walls on each end by inches. They were in pairs, barely any distance between each couple, going in opposite directions. The ceiling was low and the hallway narrow, making it difficult to see how the blades were held up or how to go around them.

"We have to stop the blades," Kylo grunted as he walked towards her and cleared the stone. With a loud slam, he released the stone behind him, cutting them off from the onlookers. All that could be heard and seen were the blades ahead.

With a nervous breath, Nox extended out her right hand and closed her eyes. Even in darkness she could feel Kylo's presence next to her, as they both began to channel the Force. A smacking energy hit repeatedly against her hand painfully, then it slowed down. Nox could feel her muscles straining as she tried to grasp the blade in her mind and with a snap, she finally did.

Gasping, she opened her eyes and saw the blade had stopped, though it still convulsed. Its partner blade was also frozen under Kylo's control. Both blades had barely cleared each other, creating a small triangle shaped gap, not even large enough for Nox to go through.

"We have to time it," she stewed and freed her blade. " If we catch both in the middle then we can walk through on either side."

" While holding it?" Kylo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's probably the idea, this being the Sith and all. Rule of two and us almost dying in the process. Fun."

A few moments passed and Kylo watched the blades swing, letting his eyes and ears go numb. With a confident hand, he held it out. His firm belief in himself inspired her and she followed in kind. Their breathing became slow and deliberate, to the point of synchronization. Then with a quick grab, they together, caught their respective blade.

Both of the sharpened and metallic slivers hung in the middle, perfectly, over each other. With a nod, the duo stepped forward, turning their bodies slowly to remain facing the blades. Nox's shuddered for a moment, causing her to walk a slightly bit faster, but they reached the other side, safely.

They repeated this process down the hallway. With each passing blade, Nox's strength grew wearier and wearier. She had never been good at telekinesis and this was the most concentration she had ever used it for. They came up to the fourth set of blades and she gripped at the blade with a painful grunt. The blades twitched in her grasp.

Kylo watched her apprehensively. "Do you have this?"

"Just go!"

They stepped through hastily. Nox could hear her pulse in her ears as the sweat began to collect down her back. Her hands became sweaty and wet. She was losing her grip.

"Run!" she screamed.

Swiftly, they leapt through as she sensed her blade slip from her mind and catch the end of Kylo's robe, cutting the back hem by a few inches.

Kylo's eyes were wide as he gripped her arm."I asked if you had it!"

"I'm sorry!"

"You could have killed me!" he spat dropping his grip.

"You know I am not a strong as you!" she screamed over the whirring of the blades.

Fear crawled up his spine with the memory of the sound of tearing fabric in his ear. Kylo felt a rapid surge of anger at her negligence. With a scream of frustration he shot his arms forward. The blades crashed in front of them, slamming into the next one, then the next, until they had all smashed into the farthest wall, clearing a path.

"Why didn't we just do that in the first place?" she breathed.

There was no response from him as he breathed deeply, his fingers constricted like claws. Nox eyed him curiously as they stepped by the gaps left from the missing blades until they reached the end of the hall. He was sweating and his nostrils were flared like a rabid animal. At least she knew in order to get through something worse in the future, all she had to do was to get him upset. A talent she knew she had.

At the end of the hallway were two walkways: one going left and the other right. Both Knights looked down each dark corridor.

"I'd assume us splitting up, would be a terrible idea," Kylo stated.

"Especially since that side leads to a dead end," Nox smirked pointing to the corridor to the left.

Kylo faced it again and all he could see was a long narrow walkway. He remained silent and turned toward the other corridor. But, before Kylo stepped forward, Nox gripped his arm. He froze for a moment and met her gaze, inquiring.

"Let me be your eyes," she suggested as instruction and apology for almost cleaving him in half.

He nodded and let her lead him in silence. As they traveled forward, Kylo ignited his lightsaber, so they could see. It wasn't the best light, being red against redstone in black darkness, but it was better than nothing.

"Stop," Nox said abruptly and Kylo stiffened, again.

She looked around, picked up a pebble and threw it ahead. Kylo saw it skid on the floor, then heard a soft plunk, as if it hit water.

"That's deep," she lamented. "Just do what I do."

She pressed her back against the wall and began to sidestep slowly. Below them, she could see a deep cavernous pit of water filled with slithering beasts of some kind. There was barely a lip to slide across, but she managed. Kylo imitated her movements, but he could feel his stomach clench with each step, as he had no idea what they were trying to avoid.

"Okay," she sighed and jumped a few feet ahead. "land here."

Kylo's face was blank, except for his clenched jaw. With a deep breath, he let the Force guide him blindly and jumped towards her, landing perfectly. She smiled softly and turned to continue, only this time, he gripped her hand before they continued on their way.

"What does it look like?" Nox asked after a few moments, grateful for gloves to dampen the consoling connection of their hands.

"It will be a small pyramid you can hold."

Nox nodded. "What's in it?"

"Ancient Sith knowledge."

"I know that," she sighed. "What specifically?"

"No idea."

Nox stopped walking and glared at him, gripping his hand in frustration. "We are risking our lives and you don't know why? Do you ever ask questions?"

"I know my place."

Too annoyed to keep arguing, she lead on. With a few more steps, in the red glow of the corridor, they came to a large stairway that twisted up. Kylo met her eyes first, to acknowledge that it indeed was a stairway and then they both, hand in hand, made their way up.

Kylo's eyes darted from side to side, trying to judge reality from tricks of the eye. The shadows below seemed to melt and reform with each step. He let go of her hand for a moment to rub his eyes, then reached back to her small warm and reassuring clutch. He looked to his side to see her and a small girl looked up at him with a mischievous smile.

"Ben!" Esmin exclaimed and jumped up on the step ahead of him. She had to be around fifteen, dressed in her original Knights of Ren dress, hair twisted up in an intricate knot. "I've missed you."

oOoOoOo

"Kylo!" Nox screamed as she saw his body fall down into the shadows from the stairway. Her small feet jumped down quickly, as she hurried after him.

"I'm here," he grunted below.

She saw a tall figure sit up from the ground.

"You pfassking idiot," she growled stomping over to him. "You scared me to-" she stopped as he stood up to his full height. It was his face, it was his robe, but he was thinner, without a scar, and much younger. "Damnit."

Urgently, she sprang away from him, back up the stairs, calling once again for her companion in arms.

"I'm right here," Ben replied, running after her until he was next to her.

"You are just an illusion!" she accused loudly and kept running until she came to a plateau on top.

"Why did you leave me?" he asked, joining her.

Nox allowed her training to take hold and ignored him coldly, walking quickly down another corridor. "KYLO!"

All around her went dark. She stopped her movements, letting her breathing center herself.

 _"Leave the boy with me." a cold deep voice rasped in her ear._

 _The room around her suddenly was large and painfully cold. The same cold feeling she felt every time she stepped into the Dead Forest. The Knights of Ren stood at the base of Snoke's throne, with Ben and Esmin at his feet._

 _"Supreme Leader, " Prime Ren began to protest. "I can train him."_

 _Esmin's eyes went straight to Ben but he was too mesmerized by the large ancient man before him, to notice._

 _"No," Snoke bellowed. "These children need specific attention and they are starting so late. Ben Solo, don't you wish to be just as great as Anakin Skywalker? Just as feared as Darth Vader? Both sides of your grandfather."_

 _"You know they were the same man?" Ben asked._

 _"I know many things," he smirked and returned his gaze to Prime Ren. "Take the girl. You brought me an unfinished Nightsister. She will be of use when she's stronger."_

 _Prime Ren nodded begrudgingly and tried to pull Esmin back._

 _"Stop!" she screamed, struggling. "No! I want to go with Ben!"_

 _Ben began to look in her direction when Snoke's thunderous voice shook the room. "Silence! Learn your place!"_

 _Lost in fear, Esmin continued to scream and cry as Prime carried her away. Her petite hands extended out towards her only friend, Ben Solo, who put his back to her._

The room went black and Nox found her eyes adjusting to reveal herself in front of another dark hallway. The slick feeling of a gloved hand reached for hers. She pulled back immediately, facing the illusion of Ben in his black robe. "Don't touch me!"

The corridor ahead beckoned her and she moved forward, emotionless, hiding any affect the images might have had on her.

The ghostly boy slid in front of her. "Do you know what they used to do to me? What my training was?"

Without a response, she walked straight through him. The smack of her boots began to pick up speed until she had found a wall at the end with several corridors splitting off in different directions. Nox, closed her eyes and listened to her heart and breath, concentrating hard for the Force to give her any clue. The center hallway pulsed a crimson glow in her mind. Without hesitation she darted towards it, found that it was actually a mouth to a slick downwards tunnel and went sliding into the unknown.

Her body felt weightless and the lurch of falling rumbled through her stomach as the tunnel ended and her body went plummeting down into a large empty room below. With a scream she pushed her hands out and found a hold on the Force in the temple, gripping hard as her descent was decelerated. The scream bounced off the walls as she paused just before impact. Her small form hovered a foot off the ground. Panting in fear, she eventually let go and smacked into the hard stone floor.

Silence permeated her surroundings. Trying to recover for the shock of the fall, she lay still panting for a while, then felt hands try to help her up. She rolled away with a grunt up towards the illusion of Ben. He watched her, head cocked to the side, like an amused pup. The smile that split his lips, soon turned into a mirthful laugh as he melted away into nothingness.

A piercing light shown into Nox's eyes, as surrounding her in a perfect circle, were several images of Ben's training, all at once. His screams of pain and torture invaded her ears and she shook for a moment as they tried to consume her with fear. Fighting her panicked psyche, she closed her eyes trying to relax, but her eyes snapped open, again, taking in the blockade of memories. All were scenarios she had only ever imagined, but now they were blatantly in front of her.

To her left, _two storm troopers tied Ben to a bed. His cries for help echoed, as they began to repeatedly smash their batons against his lanky body. His screams pierced through her until he was so distraught with pain, that he shot both troopers in the air and out of the room, freeing himself from his bonds in the process._

In front of her, _a red-haired boy, a private,in his black uniform, neatly kept. He escorted several Troopers, dragging the bound Ben to a room and locked him in. The cadet casually leaned against the metal door, waiting._

 _A piercing squeal come from behind the door, but it didn't sound human. Ben's hands began banging loudly as he begged to be let out. There was a sudden silence, but it was sliced through by more dramatic thuds and snarls mixed with Ben's piercing yells_.

Other images seemed to melt and reconfigure showing her more and more. She tried not to look or hear, but they overpowered her senses.

Another had him not present at all, which baffled Nox.

 _"This is what happens when you don't follow protocol," stated a tall female trooper, all in chrome. Her beautiful voice not matching her intimidating presence._

 _She was with three very young boys in matching white jumpsuits. The tiniest, a terrified black boy, stared forward, shaking, as the woman threw a young trooper on the floor. That was when Nox saw Ben step out of the shadows and ignite his newly made red lightsaber. He hesitated for a moment until the chrome trooper nodded at him and he stabbed the fallen trooper through the chest._

All of Nox's insides twisted in anxiety.

"You had it easier," Ben's voice groaned as the boy appeared before her again. "You never had any idea of what I went through!"

With a guttural scream, she pushed past him, running again and found herself at a dead end. The room was circular and completely sealed on all sides. In a fit she began to kick the wall with her left leg, shouting. Each hit grew more aggressive with energy and a fracture of stone crackled before her, but she was still trapped.

 _"ES!" Ben's voice screamed from the other end._ All the other illusions had faded once more into the shadows. Nox couldn't see anything but the walls around her, until a small bed swirled into view.

 _Esmin sat up in her bunk on the Ghost._

Nox slid down the wall, her eyes stinging as she watched her younger self connect to Ben in her mind.

 _"I can't sleep. They hurt me in my dreams." he begged. "Help me."_

 _"I'm sorry," Esmin whimpered. "you're too far, now."_

Finally succumbing to the images, Nox covered her eyes with her hands and wept.

oOoOoOo

 _"This is Bidbot," Prime Ren said simply to Esmin. " Zine designed her to help you train."_

Kylo had found himself cornered by a dead end wall on all sides, as images of Esmin's past began to form around him.

 _"How does it work?" Esmin asked and the room went dark._

A scream caused Kylo to jolt. _Esmin came running down the hall being chased by a rabid space slug. It slithered and snapped at her. She lost her footing and crumbled to the ground and cowered in the fetal position, shaking. Just as it was about to strike a mortal blow it melted into Bidbot shaking her head._

 _"Master will be disappointed," she sighed and pulled Esmin up. "Never trust your eyes."_

Bubbling up in front of Kylo _, Esmin walk around a corner. Her eyes were sunken in from lack of sleep. Her gaze darted from side to side with each step making sure the ground was truly there. Her hands grazed against the wall reassuring her she was in a true reality._

 _Stepping out of a shadow stood a woman gripping two red light sabers with curved handles. The figure was hooded, hiding her face, but the parts of her body that could be seen, reflected light as they were made of metal. The spectral image, she immediately remembered from the Dead Forest. Esmin stared at it for a moment and continued walking as she acknowledged it in a defeated emotionless voice. "Morning Bidbot."_

 _"You didn't even let me try to kill you, " the woman pouted in a deep robotic wheeze._

Another image emerged, then another. Before his mind could adjust to his circumstance, Kylo was surrounded in a perfect circle of whispers of Esmin's past.

To his side _she was gripping to Prime Ren's cloak looking very weak._

 _"I'm so hungry," she whimpered._

 _"Being without is how we learn to find your true strength," he said with a pat on her head and cuffed her to a pole, then walked out of the room being replaced by Vinuk holding a tray of food._

 _He stood just close enough for her to see the food and smell it, but not reach it. The image went dark and the next moment Esmin was free devouring the food, as Vinuk was screaming in agony, holding his head, tortured by inner demons she had made come alive inside his mind._

On Kylo's other side _, Esmin was asleep as water began to rise around her. The liquid gently wafted against her nightdress causing her to sit up in a panic. Her cries for help were not answered as she saw Zine's lifeless body float by. Esmin began to gasp in terror, looking around. She jumped from her bed, swimming to her door, but the water's level was rising faster and faster, until she was completely submerged._

 _Holding her breath, she smacked the door, releasing some air in a cry. Then Kylo visibly saw something click in her mind and she spoke clearly. "I'm in space. I can't drown."_

 _Esmin was suddenly yanked into the ether out of a nightmare of Zine's._

All the images did was confirm to Kylo, what he always knew, that Esmin's training was never as intense as his. A jealous twitch of fire began to reemerge inside of him. She had had it easy. Refusing to even pay attention anymore, he sat down in the center on the room, defiantly. There was no way they could show him anything that would make him pity her. She had no idea what he went through.

 _"Turn it off, Hera," a woman giggled. All the other images swirled in the air and vanished, leaving only the flicker of a hologram of a woman in a white dress and veil, laughing._ Kylo immediately recognized her as the Goddess Ren, from when he was younger. Bazine was so devout to her and would always show him the still hologram. He never knew she had been actually real.

 _Esmin faded into view, cross legged on the ground, watching the hologram of the giggling woman being projected for her._

 _"Sabine Wren," a soft female voice sighed out of view of the projection. "Ready to become Sabine Bridger?"_

 _Sabine put her hand on her hip, but was still smiling. "I am not changing my name."_

 _Esmin repeated in a perfect imitation of her voice. "I am not changing my name."_

 _With closed eyes, Esmin concentrated hard, until she looked exactly like the woman in the hologram_. Kylo could see this Sabine, was in her wedding dress, her hair in streaks of blue and purple under a gauzey veil. _Esmin danced around in her new body repeating words over and over to recreate the youthful but scratchy tone of Sabine._

Kylo continued watching, confused as to what this was supposed to prove, as Esmin froze looking to her side with a gasp.

 _"What are you doing?" Prime Ren asked storming in._

 _"I-" but Esmin wasn't allowed to finish as he lunged at her._

 _Instantly she dropped the mirage about herself and babbled apologies. He was blind with rage and thrust her in the air, his hand constricting out in a Force choke. Esmin small hands gripped her throat as she hovered in the air gurgling._

Kylo felt himself lean forward as if he could stop this.

 _Prime Ren's hands slammed down, as her body smacked hard into the ground, then back up against a wall, then into a table as if she a rag doll. Her strained yells and pleas bounced around Kylo and sank into his mind._

 _Finally, Prime released the bleeding and whimpering girl. Seething still, he knelt down to her and slipped his fingers firmly into her long curls, pulling her face to meet his. A low growl left his lips as well as drops of spit on her face. "Never disrespect my wife again."_

 _Esmin nodded terrified and Prime removed his hold and left her shaking and crying._

 _"Ben," she pouted as the tears flowed freely. "Help me."_

Then she looked directly at Kylo as he suddenly realized he had rushed all the way to her side. She reached her hand out to him and he took it.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. Much love to those who have faved and followed and reviewed. If you are just stopping by, Howdy! :)


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, faving and following. Ty to Ck, Cyres, Theodor, Cheile, Kuppcake, Dork Dog, Darth Jar Jar, Hibbidyhai, Figbassist75, Imjane, Solaris Sun, The Realtaylor13 and all you guys out there!

* * *

35 ABY

No, Nox refused to give up. She smacked herself across the face. These were memories. She survived them when they happened the first time, she could now. She had to.

Rigidly, she got to her feet and focused her heart and soul. She listened past the crying in the room to find a way out. To find the real Kylo. She took a step forward and another and before she knew it, was running down a corridor that was hidden in the shadows. It funneled into another large room. When she entered her eyes caught a sight that made her feel genuine relief. Sitting with his knees tucked under him was Kylo. As she grew closer her relief was destroyed, as she saw her younger self projected next to him, whispering in his ear.

" Kylo!" Nox called but he didn't look up. " Look at me!"

The apparition of her younger self stood upright, grinning at Nox. The image of Esmin began petting Kylo's brown hair, tenderly. Her face was thinned out leaving behind adolescence and stepping into womanhood. Her hair was twisted back giving her more of a taut look. The girl was soon to be gone replaced by the Knight of Ren that Nox would eventually become _. "He can't see you. He can't hear you. You don't give him what he wants, so he has no use for you."_

Not having it, Nox rushed to Kylo's side, gripping his face in her hands. "Look at me!"

He remained motionless and blank, staring forward.

"Please, you stubborn pfassk!" she screamed, smacking him. But it had no effect. " You are Kylo Ren. You control people's minds not the other way around. You are stronger than this!"

No matter how loud she screamed and shook him, he continued to see past her. Then, the room around them went black. Nox slipped her fingers in the darkness around his cowl in desperation.

Before them she saw _Snoke, once again, in his throne. The ghostly girl of Esmin was now being pulled aggressively by her arm before the Supreme Leader by Prime Ren. Ben was gripped in Prime's other hand as he threw both of them before the Supreme Leader._

 _"I have caught them again. I have tried to control the boy but he takes every opportunity to satisfy his lust on her."_

 _Esmin looked ready to interject as Snoke leaned forward. "Keep your apprentice in check. If she is too much of a distraction then I suggest we dispose of her and start again."_

 _"This isn't my fault!" Esmin shouted then looked at her lover. "Ben?"_

Nox watched on her hand still gripping Kylo's cowl. The images before her slinked into her mind as her anger started to grow remembering these days. After almost a year apart, her younger self and Ben had been brought back together. They tried at first to stay apart. But in the end it was almost impossible. Any moment alone, any accidental hand graze and they would slam their bodies and souls against each other.

 _"Bring her to me, boy. " the Supreme Leader ordered._

 _Ben took Esmin's arm and she let him bring her forward,though it was apparent she was uneasy._

 _"I cannot let you have control over my apprentice."_

 _Esmin looked at the boy, hidden by a mask, holding her arm and back at Snoke stubbornly. "But, I don't."_

 _"Does she pull you away from me?" Snoke asked Ben directly._

 _Silence hung in the room as Ben kept his mask focused on the floor. Then with a deep robotic voice replied. "Yes. I am weak when I am around her."_

 _Esmin pushed away from Ben shouting. "How is this my fault?"_

 _"I have spent so much time training her." Prime interjected. "She is strong enough. Teach him to control himself!"_

 _Snoke sat back for a moment contemplating this dilemma._

 _"Prove your loyalty to me," Snoke said casually. "Strike her down."_

 _Esmin began to back away from Ben. Prime hurried forward luring her to him._

 _"I can't fight him!" Esmin pleaded to Prime. "He'll kill me."_

 _Ben was looking down, his fists clenched._

 _"Then you aren't strong enough." Snoke replied._

 _Prime grasped her shoulders in his hands. "I told you not to let that boy touch you, not to let him into your heart."_

 _Esmin eyes narrowed in on Ben but Prime shook her to coerce her to look at him. "Love only leads to misery."_

 _" Prove to me that she means nothing, " Snoke said to Ben, and pointed his finger at Esmin, causing her to be dragged from Prime's side and placed directly in front of Ben._

Nox hated being bombarded with every terrible memory she ever had, but the blank look in Kylo's eyes frightened her more.

 _"Yes Master," Ben nodded and ignited his lightsaber, the cross guard pulsing out the excess energy._

 _He turned and faced Esmin. Then, lunged at her, swiping hard in the air. Esmin screamed and dodged out of the way. Without a weapon she wasn't going to last long. So, he closed her eyes to concentrate. From where she stood, several versions of herself began to swarm around him in a perfect circle. They rushed towards him and he began to swing and stab at the horde of Esmin. Each one as they were sliced through, dissipated into green smoke. Only one was left and he stabbed the saber straight at her but she too disappeared._

Nox remembered the fight. How she could only use her mind against his skills. It was cheap and juvenile, but she didn't know how else to survive.

 _Ben growled in frustration, slashing his saber hard against the ground creating sparks. "I can still feel you."_

His voice seemed to echo in a deep hush. Nox looked down and saw Kylo was speaking with his younger counterpart.

 _Esmin, suddenly reappeared behind Ben, leaping high, wrapping her hands around his face causing him to stumble back._

Kylo rose to his feet, igniting his saber.

Nox quickly stepped back as young Ben and older Kylo began to move in synchronized movements. When Ben lunged to attack Esmin, Kylo mirrored him going for Nox.

The present day Nox however, did have weapons and grudgingly activated them. His saber crashed into hers and she barely heard the fight of their younger selves anymore, as all her focus was now on Kylo. He was wide eyed and snarling as he brought the saber down onto hers repeatedly, trying to overpower her.

"Wake up!" Nox screamed flipping back and running to the farthest wall. "Kylo! Damnit! We've already done this!"

With speed that was inhuman, Kylo appeared right next to her and attacked again pressing the saber close to her neck. She pushed back but his strength was greater and he quickly disarmed her. With one more strike he brought the saber down to kill her. The sizzling lightsaber ceased movement as Nox held out her left arm and blocked it. The thick smell of ozone wafted in the air as he pressed against her forearm.

Without a hint of pain, Nox pushed him off just enough with her unscathed appendage and dove into the shadows concealing herself. This didn't deter him too much, as Kylo began to drag the saber along the wall, advancing in the direction she had disappeared from.

A scream slashed through the room, pulling his focus for a moment.

 _Their past fight had reached its peak as Ben had stabbed Esmin through the chest. Prime was watching on sternly but the scream had come from Zine who was crying out in anguish as she rushed to Esmin's limp body._

 _Snoke clapped slowly and deliberately for Ben. "Very good, my boy."_

 _Zine went to pick up Esmin's body but her hand went straight through it. Both Esmin and Ben vanished revealing them a few meters away on the floor. Esmin was crying, holding an unconscious Ben who she had knocked out when she leapt from behind and had wrapped her arms around his face._

 _Snoke was dumbfounded and stared down at them as Esmin rose up walking away from the sleeping Ben. She walked past Prime and the rest of the Knights and didn't look back. The images melted away._

Now all that was left was Kylo and Nox. She took advantage of the moment of distraction and with a deep breath, she ran as fast as she could to the other side into the shadows there, to try to think of a plan. Her mind scanned for something to scare him awake. She still held onto some of his nightmares that were fragmented into her soul from when she pulled them out in the past. Kylo was beginning to move to her side of the room as it popped into her head. An image that haunted him from a fairytale his mother used to tell him.

The room shook as thumping footsteps were heard. Kylo looked around nervously as Nox made a rancor burst through the wall. The exact rancor that his mother told him about that attacked his uncle at Jabba's Palace.

 _It went lunging at him and his attention shifted from hunting her, to the beast. He slashed and hacked trying to bring it down. With his eyes narrowed on the beast, she hurried over to slink behind him. T_ _he rancor reached down and picked him up, at least he thought it did, causing him to drop his lightsaber. Kylo strained beneath the grip of the animal shouting and kicking._

"Wake up," said a female voice, soft and soothing.

Kylo immediately quit fighting and looked at Nox. But she had the appearance of a petitie pale bruntte with a regal stance and voice. Another image Nox had stolen from his dreams, but one she hoped didn't frighten him, his mother.

"This is a bad nightmare," she sighed sadly. " Wake up sweetheart."

Kylo stumbled back, realizing the rancor did not have a hold on him. His eyes watered and he collapsed to his knees as the rancor melted into the shadows. All was quiet in the room except for the panting that was coming from Kylo, who was on all fours, staring down at the ground.

"Kylo?" Nox asked, once again herself.

His hands shook as he pulled his lightsaber towards himself. Nox froze watching his movements, but soon relaxed as he reattached it to his belt.

Watchfully, she took a few more steps closer. "Can you see me now?"

Kylo looked up at her, bewildered. As she got closer she could see his eyes examining her whole being in question. She was close enough to touch and he hesitantly reached out. Once his hand touched flesh he breathed out and pulled her down to her knees, against him. "How do I know you're real?"

"I'm real."

"How do I-" he was frantic looking over her, his hands gripping at her hair and face.

"It's me you idiot," she snapped in annoyance at his groping.

A pitiful smile spread across his face and he pressed his lips firmly against her forehead. Nox was shocked for a moment, but he barely gave her time to try to understand what he just did as he raised up to his feet. His breath was still rapid and his hand was now firmly gripping her shoulder, but he was coherent.

A faint glow began to fill the room as a step pyramid appeared at the other end of the room. It was 10 meters high and on top was a glowing white object of some kind.

She met his eyes. "Ready to end this?"

He nodded angrily as she collected her sabers. Then, hand in hand, once more, they moved on towards the pyramid. Stepping slow and cautious, they reached it without incident, but that didn't alleviate their fear as they began to ascend it. Now closer, they could see splinters of electricity flying off of the top.

 _"We are only supposed to kill Skywalker!" Prime Ren's voice shouted in the air, but they saw no sign of him._

Nox shook her head and they continued on.

 _"If you cannot do as I say," Snoke's bodiless voice replied. "Then I will have the boy lead the Knights of Ren from now on."_

Nox's feet began to hurry up the steps. She had the greatest weight of dread pushing upon her. Her eyes remained ahead. They needed to get out if here at any cost before one of them was overwhelmed again.

 _A child screamed and ran by them down the steps._

"No," Nox grimaced and stopped moving. " Not this, please."

Kylo tried to continue on, pulling her.

 _She tried to take a step when she saw an image of Ben pierce a child in a robe, from behind with his saber and keep moving_.

Kylo could feel her hands shaking. With a frustrated huff he faced her. "I don't know how to save you from this. Keep going. We're almost there."

 _Esmin appeared next to Nox making children turn away before opening fire on them. Their small bodies crumbling to the floor._

Nox felt her whole body seize and she threw up on the steps causing Kylo to jump away.

"Damnit Nox! " he shouted. "Snap out of it!"

Nox was shaking her head and cupped her ears. "Not this. Not this."

Her small body curled up on the step and began to rock and her eyes closed, begging for it to stop.

Kylo growled again in frustration. "Fine! I'll get it myself."

Stomping up the stairs, Kylo could see up ahead, that the object was a hovering pyramid being supported by electric energy.

 _"No!" Zine screamed gripping a small little girl._

 _"Let her go!" Esmin yelled._

 _Zine was sobbing as was the child. "I don't want to hurt anyone, anymore. She told my mama I was sorry. "_

 _"No she didn't. Your mother is dead!" snarled Esmin. "Let her go!"_

 _Esmin began tussling with Zine as Kylo watched on realizing that the child was Rey. The girls fought for a moment until Esmin was victorious, pulling Rey to her._

 _"You're just like him, now!" Zine screamed._

 _Esmin froze as the child fussed in her hand. A wave of regret and reflection flooded through her and she began to cry._

Kylo watched on in shock as Esmin and Bazine ran off through a storm into the _Ghost_ with the child. To his side he saw the Knights of Ren in the rain surrounded by bodies of dead students. He remembered how he thought Zine and Esmin were with him. Until their after images, that Esmin had created, disappeared into the mist.

That feeling of betrayal and loss flooded through him, again. A year apart and then a year together as Knights. That was all she granted him and then was gone without a word. Enraged now that he knew they had also, taken the girl, Reyne, who would later grow to torture him.

He turned and glared down at the rocking Nox still lost in the dark abyss of her regret. But, as he saw the children falling around her, their cries soon mixed with hers, until he wasn't sure who was in more pain. Her pitiful state made his shoulders slouch. Kylo took a deep breath fighting a feeling inside that was a faint pulse of compassion or pity. It nauseated him as it crawled up his spine forcing him to begin to go back down to her. Kylo placed his arms around her, causing her to jolt. "Keep your eyes closed."

She nodded burying her face into his chest as he carried her up the rest of the pyramid, passed the shrieks and cries of the dying children surrounding them.

They reached the top and the images instantly disappeared. His foot stepped onto the level on top and he was surrounded with a cold sensation of fear. Kylo placed her down and knew that the longer they stayed in this area the worse it would be for them.

"I need you to calm down and help me get this thing," he said sternly.

Nox was still shaking but held in her tears best she could.

They both focused their attention on the Holocron as it hovered in the pulsing lightning. Together they reached out and sparks licked their fingers sending a jolt down each of their bodies.

"Are you sure...we just grab it?" Nox asked.

"We will decide if you're worthy to touch it," a female voice replied.

Standing nearby were two hooded figures dressed in black robes. They stepped out as they pulled back their cowls, revealing their faces. One was a man that they both had only ever seen on holograms, Anakin Skywalker. He was handsome, blonde, and had a scar over one eye. He had a mechanical hand that held on to a lightsaber, which he ignited to show a beautiful blue hue. Next to him was the girl, Rey. Her brown hair was down and matted, her eyes glowing yellow. In her hand was the exact same saber, but when she ignited it it glowed red.

"You will never be as strong as me," Anakin smirked at Kylo.

They both rushed at them. Nox, was beyond exhausted and could barely deflect them and fell to the ground. Kylo pushed in with his saber to defend against both. Nox scurried herself to a good distance and began to shoot her energy bow, sending a plasma bolt at the spectral images.

Precision and speed flowed out of both attackers. Kylo charged at his grandfather, a man in his peak form. No matter how fast he was, Anakin was faster. When Kylo would press in with his strength Anakin would repel with an even greater amount. His resolve began to break as Kylo was slammed into a wall and Rey and Anakin advanced on him.

Nox shot another bolt and to her astonishment it actually penetrated though Rey's shoulder causing the other woman to cry in pain.

"You cannot stop fate!" Rey hissed turning towards Nox.

"They aren't Illusions!" Kylo shouted at Nox as he dodged away from Anakina grip.

Fear engulfed Nox. "How!" And she shot another bolt.

" Dark side ," he grunted as he kicked back his grandfather, gaining distance between himself and both his attackers. "This area is dark side consumed. It can bend reality."

Nox shook her head trying to understand and aimed to shoot again.

"Just grab the damn thing!" Kylo yelled as Anakin flipped over him.

Not seeing how they were going to live through this, she took a leap of faith and ran at the Holocron. Rey leapt towards Nox but Kylo pulled the dark version of the girl back, by the Force and slammed her into a wall.

With a tense grimace Nox shoved her hand into the light. Her body was filled with excruciating pain as the electricity constricted her muscles. She fought her hardest and finally gripped her fingers around the Holocron. The moment her fingers touched it, all went black for a moment, then she saw a great light.

The attackers on Kylo both stopped and stared, as Nox's body began to rise up, he hand still gripping the Holocron.

"It will judge now," Anakin replied.

"It will see if she is worthy." Rey added.

Kylo left their side to be near Nox. He body writhed in the air. Her eyes were completely black as a cry that was almost binary, escaped her lips.

Before Kylo's eyes, her appearance began to change and melt into a green fog. Where her left arm should be, appeared a mechanical one. Through the wrappings around her legs he could see shimmers of metal from her left leg. Part of her left side of her neck and ear were also covered in metal, including the left side of the crown of her head. Then sparks began to fly from inside her and she dropped to ground with a sickening crack.

Beneath his feet Kylo felt the top of the step pyramid shift and move downward. Kylo dropped to his knees and gripped onto the figure of Nox. The top of the pyramid rushed quickly down, leaving Anakin and Rey behind. Kylo tried to grip to something to cushion their fall, but felt no connection to the Force as they pummeled to the ground.

Just as they were about to crash the pyramid top, turned over to its side, sliding them down the rest of the way. They spilled into a long corridor that was littered with broken blades. Kylo stood up quickly as he saw before him that the wall that lead out was slowly closing. Nox's body was limp, making her a bit harder to carry, but he threw her over his shoulder and ran.

As he came under the descending wall he tried to fight it with the Force, but he was too tired and weak. He dropped to the ground still pushing up with one hand while the other rolled Nox's body out ahead of him. The stone slab pressed against his hand as Kylo rolled out just as the wall slammed shut behind him.

" I need help!" he shouted noticing that he was alone. "Medic!"

A handful of storm troopers began to file in from their camp, but not nearly as many as had been brought. Bazine too emerged.

"What happened?" she asked panicked. As she got closer, she cupped her hand over her mouth when she saw Nox who was audibly wheezing with a robotic reverb. Blood and oil dribbled out of her mouth.

"It did something to her," Kylo stuttered. "Where is everyone?"

" Hunting the Resistance," Bazine replied quickly and knelt next to Nox. "That's how she's supposed to look. But, her systems have shorted out. Is there a med bay on the ship up there?"

She pointed up to the sky and realized Kylo wasn't listening, staring confused at the body.

The Troopers were hesitantly trying to see, but afraid to cross into the tainted area. Bazine ignored the illusions and grabbed Kylo's collar. "She's dying. I can't help her here. She needs medical droids! Now pick her up."

Kylo nodded still perplexed, as he carried the body following Bazine to the _Phantom_.

The Troopers stood quiet awaiting instruction outside as Kylo laid the body on one of the chairs inside. Bazine quickly began to switch on the ship. "Let them know we are coming and need treatment for….a cyborg."

Breathing fast when he heard that word, Kylo reached for the comm then suddenly gripped Bazine's arm. "Wait."

He rushed to Nox's body and pried the Holocron out of her stiff hand. "Take this. Hide it. Don't let the First Order know you have it. Understand me? I'll take her."

Bazine stared at him baffled.

" If you want to help save her life," Kylo ordered. "Do this."

She nodded and wrapped it in her dress as she backed out of the ship. The _Phantom_ began to rise as Kylo hurried up to the Scorcher, carrying with him a woman he hoped was still Nox.

* * *

A/N: I hope the itallics help differentiate the Illusions from reality.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Sorry this took a while. I got super sick. Enjoy ty!

* * *

Chapter 20

35 ABY

A scream sliced through the air as the distant stars of the galaxy swirled before Nox's brown eyes. She felt herself get thrown forward, then back, and eventually dropped down on a cold metallic surface. Numbers flickered before her eyes, then symbols of Basic. The writing looked familiar but she couldn't read it as the screaming continued.  
People were running and after a loud blast, they all fell down dead. A ship hovered in the stars, the size of a planet. The numbers flickered into symbols again and began to translate before her eyes. _  
_

 _I_.

Explosions rang in the sky as smaller ships poured out of the large planet sized ship in the sky. Never stopping. The oddly shaped star fighters flew down towards her small body.

The symbols flipped and translated more.

 _I see_.

She came to the edge of the world and saw a hovering small pyramid covered in electricity.

 _I see you._

A roar followed her as she dove into the darkness.

"I see you," a voice repeated. Cold, metallic and broken.

Her mind began to split and bend. Then darkness.

Nox floated in the void until a warble of noise flooded in and out of Nox's ears. Her body felt like it was being embraced by liquid serenity. Her mind tried to tell her that she was very injured, but her body felt no pain.

Her eyes opened and blotches of colors began to focus. She felt the metallic mouthpiece between her lips press in air into her lungs. Her eyes focused and she saw Kylo's figure facing her through glass as she floated. "Welcome back."

His words made themselves at home in her mind.

"How long have I been in here?" she asked in thought, letting her mind connect with his.

"A few hours."

"I remember grabbing the Holocron and it shocking me then, nothing," she stated looking down, seeing her body exposed, except for a binding around her breasts and a bottom undergarment.

A melancholy silence hung in the air as he observed Nox look at her left arm. He watched her wiggle her mechanical fingers then look down at her stomach, half covered in machinery and then to her left leg, which was completely cybernetic.

"Bazine told me a little," his mind relayed to her, his voice low and hushed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Through the bacta tank, she glared at him. She could feel the shame crawling over her like insects. The last person she wanted to see her like this, was him. "I didn't want your pity."

Kylo shook his head, stepping closer to the tank. "You are so damn vain. I could have helped you. We have the means to do that."

"That's great for you," she spat. "The rest of us have to save up for skin grafts. Not as easy as it used to be."

"We can graft you skin right now."

"I just got out of a contract with the First Order," she thought annoyed. "I don't want to owe them my body." Nox looked away, her shoulders sagging. "It doesn't matter anymore. So, you see me. I'm a cyborg and disfigured. It's not really something I'm proud of."

The empty sterile room filled her embarrassment. She hoped he would leave soon, but he stayed firmly in his spot, placing his gloved hand on the glass.

"General Hux is requesting the presence of Kylo Ren in the Battle room," a voice scratched into both of their ears from a comm.

"Tell him I will be there in a minute," Kylo grumbled, his voice the robotic hypnotic tone from his helmet. Since he had been using his mind to talk to her, the sound of his augmented voice was odd to hear. "I need to keep up some image," he said in her mind and removed the helmet for her to see a slight smile on his lips, but his brows were furrowed as he looked her over. "This whole time you pretended to look…"

"Normal?"

"I wouldn't call purple hair and body tattoos normal." His smirk grew.

Reality hit her hard and she looked back at her body. Her Illusions were lifted and not even her beautiful Nightsister markings were left. Her hair twisted in the bacta, displaying her brown curls, just to add insult to injury. Nothing she displayed had been real. Forced back into her brown and simple skin and hair.

"A waste of your powers," Kylo thought, pressing his forehead against the glass, his brown hair falling down around him.

Nox shrugged in her buoyant cocoon. "Hell, if I was going to cover my cybernetics, might as well have fun with it. Besides, tattoos pfassking hurt."

Kylo's shoulder bobbed up and down for a moment and she couldn't decipher if he was laughing or crying as his face was hidden by his hair. His hand trailed down the glass, and he kept his focus aimed at the ground. "I should have noticed. Always favoring your left side. Is that why you are weak? Concentrating on your fake body?"

"I suppose," she replied, fatigue and depression spreading across her face. "Though it's probably because I'm a cyborg. They say a person who is cybernetic has less connection to the Force."

He nodded and leaned back, facing her in the glass. "Forgive me."

"Stop," she sighed annoyed. "Don't make this about you."

"Isn't it?" He looked her directly in her eyes. "I pushed Prime out. I made him focus all his rage on you. I should have gone looking for you myself."  
"I doubt you would have been any more merciful if you found me."

Kylo stepped back. "What did he do to you?"

She looked away. "I don't really know. He basically tore me apart with the Force. He had been following us. I barely remember. Baz was there but…"

They met each other's eyes, once more. She carefully chose her words.

"He must have realized what he had become," Nox shrugged. "We were up on a high platform and he just jumped."

Kylo's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Baz did her best to keep me alive but eventually had to bring me to the Nightsisters. They gave me my cortosis arm and leg."

Kylo shook his head. "I should never have taken you from them."

Nox floated up to the edge of the glass. "We were kids."

"I knew what I was doing to you."

Her body slouched once more and she pushed back a little from the glass. "I don't want to do this. Look I'm tired. I just saw all of our worst memories reenacted for me. Plus, I had some ancient Holocron try to fry my systems. I'm...just really tired. Tired of my body. Tired of hating you. You didn't do this to me. I did this to me."

"Sir," a nervous officer chimed in over the comm again. "General Hux is insistent on your presence in the Battle room."

"I told you, I'll be there in a minute!" Kylo shouted back at the comm. "Do you want me to kill you through your commlink!"

"C-can you do that?"

"Do you want to find out?"

"No."

The comm was once again silent. Kylo flipped his hair back in severe agitation and looked back at Nox. She was laughing.

"I will return." he spoke out loud.

With an amused nod, she waved him off. Left alone once more in her tube of peace. Her mind began to drift and eventually she fell back to sleep.

OoOoOoO

22 ABY

"I have nothing left!" Prime Ren yelled out on top of the abandoned Star Destroyer Bazine and Nox had been scavenging on Jakuu.

Around them, objects were swirling around and vibrating. Nox made a run from him and he shot out his arm. A searing pain began to crack down her left arm all the way to her leg as a blast of energy met with her body. Bazine screamed in terror as Nox's body slumped to the ground, half of her disintegrated.

Bazine stepped back, corralling Rey behind her. "Stop, please."

Prime advanced on his apprentice and raised his saber to strike down on the twitching body of Nox. But something that felt like a barrier bounced his lightsaber back. He looked around frustrated as he sensed a great power surging around them. Then his eyes settled on the little girl whose hand was extended out towards him.

"Ezra stop," Rey said, but her voice was not her own.

Bazine stumbled back falling on her rear, watching in astonishment.

"Please," the little girl begged, walking towards him, her voice echoing between a small child's and the deep baritone of a man.

Prime Ren backed away breathing fast. "Kanan?"

"It's okay, dear," Rey said, her voice now soft and kind with a sad smile. "We are all here. We have always been with you."

Prime shook his head and began to smack his own temple. "Stop it! STOP IT!"

"We forgive you," a scratchy voice of a woman escaped from Rey's lips. "I forgive you."

Prime Ren had scurried away from the approaching child, shaking and crying. Bazine finally found her strength and went after little Rey, just as the child had closed the gap between her and the psychotic man. He staggered about and looked behind him at the long drop down. Before Bazine could say anything, Prime Ren threw himself off.

OoOoOoO

35 ABY  
"So, what is that for?" Nox asked the medical droid that hovered around her. Her voice was her own, but with a slight robotic reverb behind it. For the first time, she was allowing someone other than Bazine hear her real voice.

"To check your vitals." It tutted.

Nox nodded and looked at the private room they had moved her into. The med bay had only one bacta tank and a few beds but was rapidly filling up. Several Storm Troopers were coming in wounded from skirmishes with the Resistance on Moraband.

"And when do I get to leave?" She asked with fake innocence.

"When you are healed. Now rest. I will check on you within the hour."

Nox threw her head back onto the pillow as the droid left the room. Once she was sure she was alone she slipped off the bed, hearing the clink of her metal leg scratching against the floor. The thin gown around her body didn't leave much to the imagination as she looked around for her clothes. Piled under her sabers, she found them in a drawer. Quickly she pulled them out to change as the door reopened.

"Going somewhere?" Kylo asked as he stepped in.

She replied with a big toothy grin. "Maybe?"

"Get back in bed," he huffed placing his helmet on a side table.

"I'm fine."

"Bed. Now." He ordered pointing at her cot.

"Let me think about that," she mused. "Um, no. I need to be with my crew. I know there's fighting going on down there."

Kylo brought himself right up next to her, looking down. "They are fine. Now get back in bed."

Hands gripping her clothes and sabers, Nox tried to dodge past him towards the door. He gripped her around the waist from behind, lifting her in the air. Unable to keep a grip on her things and fight him, her saber and clothing fell to the metal surface.

"Will you stop!" Kylo growled.

"I don't want to be stuck here," she fussed kicking her legs up, her nightgown barely covering anything.

Backing up towards her bed, he dropped her down.

"Why are you being such a brat?" she grumbled sitting up on the bed. "I am fine!"

"Not until you are given a clean bill of health are you leaving!" He shouted. "I am not going through that again! Do you realize that you almost died?"

She met his eyes stubbornly then breathed out, loudly. Guilt panged inside her like a chastised child, but she refused to show it and swung her legs back onto the bed. "You win."

Breathing heavily, Kylo ran his fingers through his wavy hair and turned from her. She watched him curiously as he found the only chair in the room and pulled it in front of her bed and sat down with a loud clank of the chair and floor meeting.

"Are you going to just stare at me?" she smirked.

"I don't trust you."

They sat in silence for a long while. The silence crawled through her. She hated it. She looked back at him to try to think of something to say when she saw his eyes were fixated on her exposed cybernetic leg.

"Okay," she huffed. "Ask."

He sat up blinking.

"What do you want to know?"

"Nothing."

She sat up angrily. "You are so full of it. Just ask. I can't hide anything now."

He pursed his lips and looked down. "What exactly was taken?"

"Well," she said slowly and pointed to each mechanical part as she mentioned it. "My left ear and part of my scalp. Half of my neck, part of my left shoulder, all of my left arm, part of my rib cage, half of my stomach, all of my left leg and...that's about it." She tried to continue casually, but her speech slowed and there was a waver in her voice. "I need help breathing and some functions for organs like my heart and stomach. He burned my vocal chords and...I...am...barren."

Defiantly, she met his eyes, begging him to say something stupid to set her off. But he didn't. His eyes were glassy, but he remained silent.

Her right hand reached out towards his face and playfully tapped the long pink slash across his face. "Your scar doesn't seem so bad now does it?"

He smirked and took her hand in his. He held it tightly between his gloves, longer than was comfortable for her. Their eyes met, saying more than either would admit. The intimacy alarmed her and she tried to pull her hand back, but he wouldn't let it go. His eyes darted about, looking at her face. She hated the close proximity and the intense way he was staring, now truly able to see her scars and cybernetics. See the reality of the twisted and broken person she was. Her stomach began to tense with how exposed she felt.

"Stop looking at me," she mumbled, finally pulling back her hand.

"What if I like looking at you?" He replied, leaning closer.

Her fury spiked. "Don't just say things because you think it's what I want to hear."

"Since when have I ever done that?" He groaned.

Nox laughed venomously. "From the moment we met. Look I'm an adult and I know what I look like. I'm in no mood for games."

Kylo sat back on his chair angrily. "Fine."

She crossed her arms and leaned back on the bed, in awkward triumph.

"You know what," he spat. "Not fine. You are so infuriating. I will say whatever the hell I want to."

"Excuse me?"

Kylo leaned forward again. His voice was curt and unaplogetic.. "I like looking at you and you like it too."

She stared at him wide-eyed and sprung from the bedside, swinging her bare legs swiftly to the ground. Her tiny form stomped over to the sitting man and shoved him. " Don't tell me what I think."

"You can't act like there is nothing between us anymore." He replied, his fingers catching the edge of her shift of a gown.

She threw up her arms. "We grew up."

He shook his head, his fingers twisting the hem of her gown around them. "You're lying. Tell me there is absolutely nothing between us."

Nox was beyond frustrated and confused. She wasn't supposed to be the one he was conflicted about. She wasn't prepared for this. "What about Rey?"

The comment completely caught him off guard and he stared at her baffled, loosening his grip on her clothing. "What about her?"

"Aren't you two bound to each other?" She asked loudly, standing firmly.

Kylo rose from his seat his voice growing in volume and tension. "I feel a connection to her, yes, but...that has nothing to do with what I'm saying, right now."

"Yes it does!" she exclaimed, shoving him again, though it had no effect of the giant of a man.

"What are you talking about!?"

"The vision!" Nox shouted. "She dies. You love her! Ring a bell?"

Kylo made a frustrated grunt, looking around in the room for any end to this argument. "I don't love her! Why are we even talking about her?"

"But the vision!"

"To hell with the vision!" Kylo yelled throwing the chair to the side with a loud clang. "To hell with Rey!"

They stood quietly, both breathing out loud. Then he took the few steps that lay between them, his face tense with aggravation. He slipped his hand rigidly behind her head, his dark eyes transfixed on her face.

"What are you doing?" she breathed, stiff and flustered.

"I don't know."

Then he leaned down and let his lips find hers. The kiss was tight and fearful at first. Both people unsure of themselves and all the years that had passed. But then it was like time unraveled, reverting them back to how they were as teenagers. Inside they awoke and remembered each sensitive point, each noise and movement that used to consume them. Their hands and arms gripped to each other aggressively as their lips and tongues hungrily mingled.

Logic escaped both minds, as his arms wrapped around her smaller form, pressing her hard against him. On her toes, she reached deeper into his hair and robe, feeling like she couldn't get close enough. Heat rose between them as he felt her legs swing up. Soon, she had scaled his taller body, wrapping her legs around his waist as he supported the rest of her weight. Blindly he stepped back, lips still locked, as he found her bed.

They fell onto the cot and met each other's eyes for one moment of acknowledgment. A last exchange between each other that this was real and about to happen. There was no turning back now as they fell back into their tangled embrace. Clothes falling to the floor along with any regret or pain. Any awkwardness or anger between them dissipated as he whispered her name. It hovered in her ear and was repeated like a chant or prayer. For the first time, in a long while, she felt desired.

The reality of the metal ship around them disappeared. All that existed was this moment balancing on a crystalline point. They fell deeper and deeper into a heightened existence of nothingness. Engulfed, they became surrounded by the light and the dark, the good and the bad, the love and the hate. The moment ebbed and flowed around them until Nox and Kylo became completely lost while Esmin and Ben found each other.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: thanks to all the awesome peeps at The Room and What the Fosh and too you lovely readers!

* * *

Chapter 21

35 ABY

"You're crushing my arm," Kylo smirked.

"Well if the cot wasn't so damn small," Nox grunted back, trying to find some comfortable position.

The two bodies lay tangled and naked together in the cold and grey room. The systems meant to read her vitals had been knocked over at some point and lay beeping pathetically on the floor.

Nox made one more adjustment and settled down next to him. Her head lay against his chest as it bobbed up and down with each of his breaths. They both fell into an eerily calm silence holding each other. Her eyes began to feel heavy as she felt soft strokes of fingertips on her right arm.

"I might miss those markings," he stated.

"Wait," Nox huffed suddenly, very much awake and sat up just enough to face him. "You said you hated them!"

"I never said that."

"Yes you did!" She gasped playfully and sat up fully, poking his chest. "You said I shouldn't have got them because I was perfect before."

Kylo sat up too, lips slanted in annoyance."I don't remember ever saying that"

"But you did!" She exclaimed.

He ignored her and pulled her forward, kissing her. But she wasn't backing down and turned her face to continue the argument .

"You were drunk and crying and-"

He turned her face and kissed her deeply, , she kept speaking, her lips crushed against his. The words were barely audible and eventually she forgot what she was saying, as his hands began to slide down her bare back. The two lovers fell back down onto the cot.

OoOoOoO

21 ABY

The dry heat filled the room adding to how uncomfortable Zine felt. She sat nervously, bouncing her leg up and down, in the AT-AT that they had made into a home. Rey, whispering quietly to herself, was playing in the corner. Her small hands gripped onto a doll that Zine had created for her out of spare parts.

Esmin would forgive her, Zine kept repeating to herself. She didn't know any other way to help her, than to call the Nightsisters. Hesitantly, she peaked her head out at Asajj and the others, performing some sort of ritual. Zine had done all she could to keep Esmin alive, but the damage was too great and she knew only they could save her friend.

Outside, amongst the desert sand, the Nightsisters whispered together in a circle around the deformed Esmin. Swirls of green smoke began to wrap around the body. All the scrap metal that Zine and Esmin had gathered began to melt in the air into slivers and float over to Esmin. They burrowed themselves into her form and began to layer until ligament by ligament she was rebuilt with a metallic left side.

"Don't worry Mama, Auntie's gonna be okay." Rey said, using the names she had assigned to them.

Zine nodded in agreement, even though she wasn't sure. Rey scaled up onto Zine's lap, still clasping her doll. "He said she will be fine."

It had been a few months, and Zine was almost used to the ominous things Rey would say. During the siege of the Temple Rey had said Zine's own mother was there. At the time she was so frightened she couldn't help but believe what the child said.

"Your friend? He spoke to you?" Zine asked hesitantly.

Rey looked to her side at nothing and smiled back at Zine. "Yes, he doesn't lie."

An odd sense of ease filled Zine's chest and she could have sworn she felt a hand on her shoulder. She held the child tight as Asajj came back in, supporting the limp but whole body of Esmin. Her eyes were fixed on the child for a moment.

"Help me take her to the bed," Asajj ordered the other sisters as they moved the cyborg into the AT-AT.

A shallow breath could seen coming from the sleeping Esmin. Zine placed little Rey down and went to her friends side. She didn't notice the elder Nightsister starting to circle the child like prey, getting to her knees.

"Who are you speaking to?"

"My friend," Rey said happily. "Obi Wan."

"You speak to Obi Wan?" Asajj asked her voice low and scratchy.

Rey nodded warily then looked to her side at nothing again.

"He says hello, Asajj. It has been a long time."

By this point Esmin began to stir and Asajj backed away from the child. The other sisters gathered around Esmin as well.

"Grandmother?" Esmin mumbled then looked at her body. Her eyes began to fill with tears. "What...what...why do I look like this?"

"None of that," Asajj ordered. "You are alive. Be grateful. We cannot stay long."

The older witch looked at the child again.

"How did you find me?" Esmin asked, her hand reaching out for her grandmother who didn't reciprocate any affection.

"We came to save you and we have."

The world seemed small and bleak to Esmin having never felt more alone.

"That child is how we found you and how your false Master found you," Asajj snapped, pointing at Rey. " She is a beacon of the Force. She can speak to the dead. I would get that thing away from you if you wish for you and that child to remain alive."

"What are you saying?" Zine gasped gripping Rey's hand.

"Only the truth," Asajj replied and reached for her sabers and faced her granddaughter. "This is the path you chose. I will not interfere further. You need to learn to dig yourself out."

Esmin nodded sadly as Asajj handed over her two lightsabers.

"When you are ready," Asajj said solemnly. " Then you can come home. But, not until I know you will not bring these troubles with you into our commune. Understood?"

Esmin nodded again.

"This is your journey now," her Grandmother grunted as she stood up. "Not mine."

OoOoOoO

35 ABY

The room was growing colder. Nox pushed off the half asleep Kylo and went over to put on her clothing.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm cold. Besides, there is this battle going on down there," Nox smirked. "We should probably make an appearance."

Kylo groaned and threw his long legs over the side of the cot then sat up facing her. He was strikingly pale in the rooms lighting. His brown eyes squinted at her annoyed, his hair tousled and falling about his face.

"Come on," she laughed and threw his robe at him.

He caught it and dropped it back on the floor, making his way to Nox who was completely dressed by then. He wrapped his arms from behind her, gripping tightly to the front hem of her shirt. He pressed his face into her hair.

"Don't try to get me naked again," she snorted smacking his hands.

He stayed still, quiet, gripping onto her for a moment.

"Before we go out there," he mumbled. "You need to know something."

She tried to twist to face him when she felt a deep sharp pain into her side. She screamed out almost certain that Kylo had just stabbed her. His grip loosened as he faced her confused. A cry penetrated her ears as she felt burning against her feet then temple, like a hot iron was trying to drill into her mind.

"Stop it!" She screamed, keeling forward in pain.

"I'm not doing anything."

The voice screamed again, then it called for her by name. The voice was in pain, alone and female.

"Baz?" Nox gasped the pain reaching a blinding peak. "Baz...she's here. I can feel it."

Kylo watched her hurry about the room, gripping her weapons and his clothing.

"Where do you take prisoners to be tortured?" She growled, throwing his pants at him. "Take me there. Now!"

Kylo dressed quickly, having never seen Nox's eyes that dark. They hurried through the ship to level five in silence. The pain and screaming pulsed louder and louder in her mind the closer they got. When they reached the cell, Kylo hesitated for a moment.

"Nox…"

"Open it!"

With a deep breath he punched the code causing the door to slide open. Standing in the room was General Hux with two storm troopers and a hunched over, bleeding and crying Bazine, strapped down.

Nox didn't wait for explanation and ran to her friend gripping desperately at her bindings. "Let her go! What the hell are you doing?"

"Remove that woman!" The General ordered.

The two Troopers began to move towards Nox, but Kylo stepped in front of them. "Don't touch her. What is going on here?"

The General began to speak as Nox cradled her almost unconscious friends face.

"She is a traitor," Hux stated simply. "She's been feeding information to the Resistance."

"You idiots!" Nox screamed. "No she hasn't. She only asked an informant about Rey. Rey is her family. She just wanted to make sure she was safe. You don't understand-"

Bazine's voice wheezed into Nox's ear. "Esmin...I didn't know...Rey would come here. I know you tried to make her leave."

Nox faced her friend her eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry," Bazine whimpered.

"This is just one big misunderstanding," Nox insisted. "Let her go."

"She's already confessed," Hux sneered.

Kylo turned sharply towards the women.

Hux continued, "She confessed to feeding information to the Resistance, giving away your plans and coordinates. We caught her handing over the Holocron to that girl. "

"What!?" Nox screeched.

"I didn't know they'd bring her," Bazine whimpered again. "I just wanted to stop them. They destroyed four planets. We can't work with them. We can't."

"Stop talking," Nox snapped to Bazine and faced Kylo for help.

He stood sternly breathing hard through his nose.

"We were prodding her to see if she was working alone," Hux sighed and reached for his blaster. "But, I can see she wasn't."

"She didn't know what she was doing!" Nox screamed running to Kylo and shaking him. "Tell him!"

"The First Order has no use for traitors," he stated and raised the blaster.

"No!" Nox screamed.

He pulled the trigger and shot Bazine straight in the forehead. Her body slumped forward, silent. Nox began to scream in hysterics and lunged at Hux, but Kylo gripped her body holding her back.

"These were my Knights," Kylo hissed, struggling with her. " You had no right."

Hux shook his head. "As far as I'm concerned all of the Knights are suspects now. Release the assassin to me. If memory serves you are supposed to dispose of her after you have the Holocron."

Nox quit fussing in Kylo's arms and faced him mortified. Kylo's grip on Nox increased to being painful.

"I will deal with her!" Kylo shouted. "Not you!"

"Don't act like you haven't taken her as your whore!"

The men began to argue as Nox's eyes settled back on Bazine's lifeless body. A cloud of fury and pain ripped through her. The years she had spent with her. The times they had held each other in fear and love. How she couldn't see being able to continue without her best friend. The guilt of taking Kylo Ren, of all people, into her bed while she was being tortured.

Something inside snapped.

A scream escaped her small form so loud it blasted back Kylo, who fell to the ground. Her eyes flickered between green and yellow as she walked towards Hux igniting her lightsabers. He fired a blaster bolt but she somehow deflected it easily. Hux began shouting orders to the other troopers, but their bodies went flying into the hallway by just a thought from her mind. He fired again, but he couldn't get the shots past her sabers and found himself up against a wall. Fearful, he looked to Kylo for assistance, but he too was watching Nox in awe and fear.

All advancement from the Nightsister stopped as she began to hiss and spit words neither man could understand. The room shook violently as green smoke flooded out from her hands. From the ground hands began to spring, then from the walls. Before Hux's eyes hundred of thousands of souls, that he had killed, began to crawl towards him, Bazine leading them in front. All at once they leapt at him causing the General to scream in agonizing pain.

Kylo watched as Hux began to writhe from nothing as Nox invaded the General's mind. Escape and desperation showed in his eyes as he crawled out of the cell calling for help. He didn't get far as his body flew up in the air held by what he thought was hundred of souls. They began to rip at his flesh, biting and clawing. His body slammed to the ground, as if he was having a fit, he began to slam his own head repeatedly into the cold metal surface as Nox approached him again. He threw himself into the wall and began to claw at his own skin trying to fight off the souls. Snapping of bone rang through the room as he pulled his own ligaments and fractured his own bones trying to escape his torment.

The woman that now stood over him, amidst all the green souls screamed out at him. Her muscles tensed to the point that it looked like her own veins would burst out. She pushed her face closer for him to see, her eyes glowing yellow, her hand gripping at his throat.

Catching a glimpse of her eyes triggered Kylo to react. He rushed to her side, holding her against him pleading. "Esmin, come back."

Nox's eyes flitted for a moment, then they slowly subsided to brown as Hux collapsed on the ground, bleeding broken and unconscious. The emotions encased her and she wept loudly into Kylo's chest. Then her mind clicked, remembering that he was supposed to kill her.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed, shoving him off. "Just don't!"

He moved towards her again. "Es, calm down."

"No!" She screamed, gathering attention from passing Troopers who also noticed the comatose General on the floor.

They turned to enter but saw Kylo and the furious Nightsister arguing and quickly changed their mind, hurrying away.

"You didn't even try!" she wept. " You just let him kill her!"

"She betrayed us!"

Nox was so overcome with pain. Eventually she buckled down to the cold metal floor, gasping for air, as the tears flowed freely from her.

A shadow settled over her as she looked up and saw Kylo's face tense in anger. "Get up."

A surge of energy filled her, but not like before. It wasn't the dark side filling her it was something else. Something from within. Her connection to the Force was stronger than it had ever been. She looked around and tried to remember how to get out of this level.

Gingerly her body came up her feet. He breathed out loudly in relief but it was short lived as the image of Nox stopped moving, frozen in time. Then it dissipated altogether, an after image.

"Damnit," he growled and looked around trying to sense her. "Stop this!"

Down the hall, running as fast as her short legs could go, was Nox, invisible to anyone's eyes. Diving through lifts and hallways, headed for the hangar. Her heart was beating loudly as she skirted around a clump of Troopers and found her way to the Phantom. She skidded to a halt as she saw Kylo standing next to it.

"You still don't hide your Force essence," he smirked.

She dropped her cloaking and hurried towards the ship. Oddly enough, he let her board it.

"You do need to get out of here," he hissed following her. " You did just try to free a traitor, then attacked the General."

"Get off my ship!"

"You are not leaving without me!"

With a scream of frustration she sat down to pilot the ship, quickly turning it on. The Phantom began to hover up and made its way back into space relatively easily. Kylo was standing behind her chair watching ahead.

"They will come for you," he grunted.

"I have a head start."

"What are you going to do when we land?"

She glared at him. "Just stop talking and acting like you give a damn!"

"I do!"

"Liar!" She screeched and shoved him back.

That's what she meant to do. But instead his body lifted in the air and went flying back towards the metal door at great speed. His body crunched into the back and fell to the ground completely knocked out.

Nox breathed out in shock and fear of what she'd done. Her hands began to shake as she left the helm and slowly walked towards Kylo's body. Never had she ever been that strong with telekenisis. It was terrifying.

"Kylo?" She asked tapping his shoulder.

He was breathing, she could see, but he didn't respond clumped in a pile on the floor. A dribble of blood came out of his mouth.

Now she had attacked yet another First Order head officer. She began to pace shaking. She didn't mean to knock him out. But he wouldn't believe that when he woke up. The Knights were seen as traitors and …

She looked ahead out the main window. The ship was coming up on Moraband. She needed to figure out something and fast.

OoOoOo

"Kylo!" Nox screamed. "Please! Get up!"

Kylo's eyes shot open filling with smoke and fire. He could feel his wounded body being dragged and saw behind him was Nox desperately trying to pull him away from a crash. He pushed himself to his feet and shouted out in pain. His collarbone was broken it seemed.

They both hurried away, him leaning on her. His brain tried to remember what had happened as images slowly returned. They were arguing when an X Wing shot at them and they went down.

Realization hit him, she had saved his life. He looked over at Nox covered in dark soot and bleeding from her head.

"You okay?" He asked, wincing from his shoulder.

Her eyes were fixed on the smoldering ship.

"Are you okay?" He repeated louder.

"Y-yes," she said. "We need to get back to the camp. It's not far."

He didn't say anything else as he followed her deeper into the forest, the pain from his chest increasing with each step. "Damn Resistance."

"We'll break them," Nox said darkly not looking back at him.

The words startled Kylo.

"You go down this path," he wheezed. " and I can't bring you back again."

She stopped walking and turned sharply. She seemed taller and stronger, unafraid of anything ahead of her as she met his eyes. "I'm a Nightsister. I don't need to be saved."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I am so sorry this took so long. Been a very crazy month.. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 22

35 ABY

Up ahead Nox could see the First Order's base. Kylo was wincing behind her as they entered the clearing. It was full of more traffic then when they had escaped the temple. Troopers and officers were peppered about, checking supplies and ammunition. Her eyes scanned through the sea of white and black until they settled on green scales. Her eyes stung for a moment as she ran to Gruss, not caring if Kylo followed.

As she got closer it dawned on her that none of the Troopers tried to seize her. The General either was dead or still unconscious. She needed to move fast.

"Gruss," she called. "Where's Gal?"

"In the _Ghost_ ," the Trandoshan grunted as he fiddled with his blaster.

"Follow me," she said sternly, fighting an odd urge to say "us".

They both hurried to their ship with a still grimacing Kylo tailing them.

"You're injured," she snapped behind her shoulder to him as they scaled the ship's ramp. " Go to a med droid."

"You're not leaving my sight," he replied in a strangled hiss.

She refused to waste anymore time on this and entered the ship to find Galibran going through schematics.

"You been out fighting Resistance?" She asked gesturing towards the east.

"Yeah," Gruss exclaimed happily. " We sscared them good. But they had more than we thought. Now they just being quiet. Don't know why."

A stinging feeling of dread settled in her gut. " They have the Holocron. They must be getting ready to leave."

Galibran sat up in his seat. " The First Order is watching for any ships coming in or out. They are on a shoot on sight order."

Kylo chimed in. "Not that good of an order. We got shot down by an X Wing."

All of Nox's insides were turning. All the lies and secrets she bore were straining her mind and stomach.

"They destroyed the _Phantom_ ," she said sadly, eyes meeting Galibran. " And…"

Both of her crew watched her patiently.

"They killed Bazine."

A silent pause hung in the room so she continued, knowing that if she didn't, the grief would take over again. Kylo was eyeing her suspiciously but she plowed through. They couldn't know the whole truth and tarnish Bazine's memory.

" The Resistance killed her and took the Holocron." The words dripped from her mouth with liquid rage. "We need to get it back. They did nothing to earn it. Nothing! "

"Which one killed her?" Gruss asked, his voice as low and shredded as possible.

Nox didn't know any Resistance except for Rey...when she saw his face.

"There's this one named Finn," she replied, revealing his face in green smoke before Gruss. "He did it."

The Talons of the Trandoshan gripped tightly to his blaster.

Gruss would barrel through whoever it was and if hadn't had been for Rey being there maybe Bazine would have seen reason. A tense burning inside flared up everytime she thought of that girl. She was Nox's next target, self appointed.

oOoOoOo

21 ABY

"But, I don't want to stay with him," Rey pouted looking up at Zine who was crying, holding the small child.

In a large cloak stood Esmin, hiding her newly made Cortosis body from view. "We need to hurry."

Zine whimpered again, gripping the child.

"You promise you'll come back?" Rey asked.

Barely able to meet Rey's eyes, Zine nodded. Her tall and elegant form made her seem years older than she was. But the way she shuddered when she cried, betrayed Zine's young fragile age.

"Let's go," Esmin whispered, prying Zine's hands from the child and kneeling before her.

As she whispered chants, she placed her human hand on Rey's forehead.

"Obi Wan doesn't like this!" Rey protested.

Esmin gritted her teeth, ignoring the child's saddened face and Zine's cries and continued her spell. She had been concentrating all week on Rey's memories slowly picking out what she could while not completely damaging the child's brain. This was the last memory she would have wipe before handing her over to the junk dealer.

oOoOoOo

35 ABY

"Let's move," Nox ordered to the Stormtroopers who exchanged confused glances.

Frustrated she huffed, facing Kylo. He hesitated for a moment as the pain from his collarbone's fracture pierced through his body. But eventually he gathered his strength next to her. "Do as she says!"

The First Order began moving out on foot as The Knights of Ren jumped into the _Ghost_. The sun of the dead red planet hung high in the sky as they began to make their way to the Resistance base.

It took no time to reach their destination. The base was still as they came through the clearing.

"They're waiting for us," Kylo stated as they stepped out of the _Ghost_ , the foot troopers not far behind.

"Start surrounding the compound," she hissed to the storm troopers, once they arrived.

They began to move out in both directions to encircle the base as the Knights moved towards the north entrance. Nox stepped away from them and started to go ahead alone, avoiding the confused look from Kylo. If Bazine wanted to save Rey that badly, she was gonna give the stupid girl one last chance.

"Rey!" she shouted laying down her sabers. "Come out! I won't harm you."

There was only silence.

"I know you are in there and you know I have several Storm Troopers surrounding you," Nox continued, but a growing hunger to get that Holocron began to over power her judgement for a moment. But she pushed it down. "I-I just want the Holocron back."

A sense of danger flashed through her and she went invisible, diving down to the ground, just as a blaster bolt grazed by her from the Base.

"Fine," she growled, her eyes flashing to green, cloaked and crawling to her sabers, then announced into her comm. " Do whatever the hell you want to get that Holocron. Move in!"

Inside she was amazed how easily she was still holding onto her cloaking, barely needing to concentrate. Just, then the Troopers began to rush into the base and blaster fire lit up the sky.

oOoOoOo

"We need to get out of here," Rey shouted, running towards the back of the tent, shoving charges and her lightsaber into a bag.

"What's the plan?" Poe asked armed and ready to go, with BB8 wobbling nervously by him.

"Let's just put the damn thing back where it belongs," she insisted. "Like Master Luke said. No one should have this. He sensed something very dark in it and fears it can only be destroyed in these temples."

"Following your lead," Finn nodded firmly at her.

oOoOoOo

Through the blaster fire and screams, Nox navigated through the Resistance base undetected. A storm trooper came running by, shooting a resistance fighter dead, right next to her, causing her to dive out of the way. As she sat back up from the dusty ground, she saw a orange and black X Wing begin to rise in the air with Rey. Both she and Finn, were clutching to the outside of the ship as it raised into the sky heading towards a dilapidated step pyramid.

"They're taking it to the small temple behind the base," Nox relayed into her comm. "Get the _Ghost_ ready to follow."

Annoyed she had to return back, she dodged more blaster fire with inhuman speed and made it back to her crew. Quickly, they boarded the ship. Galibran allowed two troopers in to man the turrets. However, Kylo stood still looking off in the distance.

"Kylo!" Nox snapped. "Get on!"

Without a word Kylo took a few steps back then ordered a squadron of troopers to follow him.

"Luke is going by foot," Kylo said is a low hiss and hurried off without another word.

"Let's go Gal!" Nox called.

The _Ghost_ shuddered as it raised in the sky above the dead trees and stones. Galibran kept the ramp down to allow easy access for Gruss and Nox to drop down to wherever ever that XWing was going.

In the distance he could see Poe's ship beginning to descend towards the top level of the pyramid. It was different from the one that Nox and Kylo had entered. It was a step pyramid with several crumbled in walls and was half the size of the main temple.

A blaster bolt came from the XWing as the _Ghost_ grew closer. It slammed right into the ramp area causing Nox to lose her grip. Gruss reached over but was too late as she went tumbling down from the ship towards the ground. With a roar, Gruss began to fire at the XWing which was now dropping Rey and Finn off. Once they were clear, Poe flipped it back into the sky, missing the shots from the Trandoshan.

Galibran pushed forward ignoring the XWing, for now, to get to the temple's top level. Gruss' rage was blinding, having lost most of her crew now. He didn't wait for the Ghost to get near the landing and leapt from the still moving Ghost, his rifle in one hand, his claws extended from the other. He landed with a loud thud on the stone and charged at the two humans.

From behind broken stones, the tiny blaster that Han gave Rey was nothing to the Trandoshan who easily dodged its bolts as she shot. Finn began to panic as the blaster in his hand jammed.

"Come on!" Rey screamed, as Gruss advanced on them, now returning fire.

Rey looked around panicked, trying to find a way out of her situation. Down she saw an opening through a broken section of the second level below.

"Here!" she shouted to Finn and tossed him the saber. "Hold him off."

"Oh sure," Finn huffed. "That'll be easy!"

Begrudgingly Finn gripped the saber and ignited it. He had sparred a bit with Rey and was rather proficient with the electric riot baton from his First Order training. But, ever since Kylo had sliced open his back almost killing him, he hadn't been the same. Rey pitifully smiled at him, granting him a bit of confidence and he vowed to try to fight for her.

With a scream he ran at the Trandoshan who grinned menacingly, displaying his fangs. The saber cashed down, but was deflected by Gruss' blade on the end of his rifle. Finn tried again but the blade was made of some metal that was resistant to light sabers.

Gruss laughed, slamming his blade down, causing Finn to roll out of the way. "I fought the Jediss. You ain't a Jedi. "

Rey was slowly scaling down, trying to find footing to jump to the second level when she shot her head up, sensing that Finn was in trouble. He lost the grip of the saber but luckily swerved to the side as the blade of the rifle crashed down into the stone just missing his shoulder.

"You kill my Baz!" Gruss growled, gripping Finn by the neck. "I kill you!"

Rey began to scramble back up as she watched in terror, as Gruss threw Finn's body off the top level. Without thinking she she dove off the side, gripping with the Force to Finn, who was several feet from her in the air. Her other hand gripped desperately to the edge of the top level.

Gruss came up to the side and kicked hard at her fingers, causing her and Finn to go crashing down.

oOoOoOo

Through the reddened sky, Poe swerved easily as BB8 warned him to look up. From his cockpit he could see small specs of Tie Fighters beginning to stream down from the large freighter in orbit. He just needed to dodge this stupid clunker behind him, so he could go play with the big boys in the sky. He flipped upside down spinning his XWing completely around in a perfect Talon roll and began to fire.

Galibran tried to dodge but his ship wasn't nearly as fast or maneuverable at Poe and they took the brunt of the firepower. The pain inside of watching Nox fall out, knowing Bazine and Vinuk gone, bubbled up in him. Then another blast shook the ship.

"That's it!" Galibran screeched and dove down making sure the XWing was directly above him.

He didn't even warn the trooper in the top turret, as he soared straight up into Poe's XWing slamming hard from the bottom.

"Stop-shooting-my-ship!" Galibran screamed and watched in success, as the XWing began to tumble down to the ground in brown smoke.

oOoOoOo

The feeling of weightlessness had filled through Nox as she tried to connect to the Force. She almost had a grip on it, trying to slow herself down as she saw the rust covered ground below, growing closer. But, suddenly, as if she had been pulled back by a collar, she stopped moving. Then was slowly lowered to the ground on top of a hill just at the feet of Kylo Ren.

The Troopers by him stepped back allowing her space to glide to the ground. He shook his head at her as she got to her feet.

"Shut up," she grumbled.

Kylo ordered the Troopers ahead, down towards the temple.

"Luke senses me and is holding back somewhere," Kylo huffed.

Nox looked backed up to the pyramid and saw Gruss dive down to the second level.

"Gruss!" she called into her comm. "What are you doing?"

All she heard in response was static.

"Damnit!" she screamed and began to head down the hill, but Kylo grabbed her arm.

"Stay!"

"I am perfectly capable of doing this -"

A rogue blaster bolt came flying through and Kylo slammed her against a petrified tree with his body to avoid the shot. Looking down at her in anger silenced her for a moment. With a wince he stepped back, his collarbone still needling pain through him.

"Fine," he spat. "You want to get killed?"

"We don't need you," she snarled.

"We?"

Startled by her own words Nox's hands began to shake. Trying to make sure he didn't notice, she tucked them behind her. She meant to say _I_ , she was sure.

 _He will kill us_ , a voice whispered in her ear. Her eyes were stinging as she fought this new but somehow familiar voice hissing in her mind.

"Stop," she begged the voice drawing Kylo's attention .

Her eyes were glassy, fighting her mind and heart. She took a few deep breaths feeling a connection to the Holocron and began to realize that it was talking to her. The realization seemed to click her back in control and she couldn't deny, the Holocron had a point.

"Snoke wanted you to kill me."

Kylo growled and slammed his fist into a tree, which his collarbone instantly hated him for. "I wasn't going to hurt you. Ever thought that if we brought the Holocron to him and you were obedient for five minutes, he could have changed his mind."

Nox shook her head as the shooting was now fading in the distance. Her grip on her inner thoughts were coming back to her stronger with each moment. Her words were no longer in anger but full of a tired sadness. "He would have forced you to kill me and you would have done it. I know you."

"I know you," he snapped. " How do I know you won't run off the second you have it back?"

"That's why you want me near you?" she scoffed. "Screw you."

Kylo breathed deeply through his nose. He opened his mouth to speak then shut it again and avoided her gaze as they heard rustling in the bushes ahead. They both ducked down and saw Luke running in the distance with a handful of men.

Nox took the distraction as an opportunity and began to sneak away from Kylo. She made it a few feet before Kylo spoke, his back to her. "I'm not fighting for you anymore."

The words shot through her like daggers, but she fought the pain and replied back, her voice still and strong. "You never did."

She ran off, down the hill, towards the pyramid, leaving Kylo behind.

oOoOoOo

"He's coming down!" Finn hissed, running after Rey, still in shock at how she had used the Force to bring them down safely from the top level.

They climbed through a crack of broken rubble, into an inner chamber of the temple. Without looking back, they continued running.

"How do we destroy it?" Finn asked.

"I don't know."

"Then how do we get out of this!?"

"I don't know!"

A piercing roar shot through the dark hallway from behind them as Gruss entered in. They were cornered now against a dead end of a stone hallway as the large Trandoshan began to charge at them.

Finn began to shoot again with Rey's blaster. "Let's just blast the thing!"

Rey's eyes grew wide as she dug into her bag, pulling out the charges, kissing his cheek. "You're a genius!"

oOoOoOo

Slowly, Nox stepped around the side of the temple, trying to find a way in.

"Down here!" yelled a squadron leader coming around the corner.

Hoping they would help her in, she took the form of someone they trusted.

"Rey?" called one of the men as Nox rushed forward.

"I need your help getting in," Nox exclaimed in a perfect mimicking of Rey's voice. "They have Finn in there!"

oOoOoOo

Just a few more feet and Kylo would finally have completed his duty to Snoke. He collected his energy and prepared himself to face his old master.

 _Danger_.

The hairs on the back of his neck raised up.

 _Danger_.

He felt it again and instinctively looked back down to where Nox had ran. He watched as she turned into Rey and ran towards the Resistance. Even though he was sensing a danger he couldn't help but smile at how conniving she really could be. Inside a weird sort of pride or fondness filled him as he watched her lead them towards the temple.

Then suddenly, all the red dust on the planet's surface and sky went dark around him. All he could see was Nox pretending to be Rey.

 _Danger_.

That's when he realized he had seen this before, in his sleep. Years of seeing this moment, torturing him over and over again. Watching Rey, no Nox, die. He hesitated, knowing if he ran to her he would lose Luke.

 _Danger_.

Kylo gave in and ran back in her direction. Shouts and screams escaped his lips, trying to catch her attention. She had to realize what she was doing.

oOoOoOo

Screams shot down from the hill she had just left, reaching Nox's ear. With just a few seconds her mind connected with Kylo's and she felt instant dread with realization. She didn't have time to run or truly react. Pitifully she met his eyes and couldn't help but smile in amusement at her dumb luck.

The vision had been of her.

On the hill Kylo felt the Force surging in him as he began to move faster than should be normal. He screamed for her to move when she met his eyes. Inside he felt as if all oxygen had been pushed out as the thick stone wall behind Nox exploded.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

35 ABY

Shards of stone lodged into her flesh as Nox flew forward. A smell of earth, blood and burning flesh flooded into her nostrils as she hit the ground. As the charring pain rattled through her she realized the burning flesh was her own. Choking on smoke she lay on the rust trying to figure out what was happening. Her eyes were blinded by a burning light around her and a loud ringing was banging in her ears. Then slowly it faded into the screams of a man.

"ES!" Kylo grunted. "Get up!"

She tried to rise up on her elbows and could feel the sharp stone slivers slicing into her with every movement. Slowly she raised up her head and tried to drag herself through the smoke. But she fell down again breathing heavily and turned her head to look at the bright light above her. Hovering frozen above her was the explosion.

"Get up!" He cried again, straining in his voice.

The smoke settled a bit and before her she could see Kylo at the edge of the hill, his hands extended, shaking, holding the explosion suspended in the air.

"I'm trying," she wheezed once again to push herself up and falling back down on her face in the blinding pain.

"I can't..." he grunted. "I can't hold it!"

A wave of heat pushed forward as Kylo momentarily lost the grip he had. A strong gust of hot fire filled air rolled her violently forwarded for a few seconds until he got a hold of the explosion once more.

Inside the temple, Rey stood dumbfounded. Part of the wall was hovering in a fireball before her blocking the exit. Finn and her had taken cover but the Trandoshan that was chasinng them wasn't aware of the charges and had been knocked unconscious behind them.

A flicker of familiar darkness and self loathing filled her. Kylo. She knew he was nearby. Rey gestured for Finn to join her as she took a deep breath and let her mind and soul connect with the Force. That man wasn't holding her prisoner again. A warmth began to envelop her as she held out her hands and push the explosion out further.

"ES!" Kylo screamed panicked as he saw her body slide forward.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a squadron of Storm Troopers come around the corner.

"Grab her!" He ordered, his hands quivering under the strain.

"Who's he screaming about?" wheezed a slippery voice over the commlink in their helmets.

Inside Kylo felt his stomach turn with dread as the Troopers replied to the General that it was the assassin.

"Leave that witch to die," Hux sneered. "Retreat."

"No!" Kylo yelled as he felt a surge of power push from the other side of the temple, forcing him to slide up the hill a few feet.

The Troopers quietly turned and ran back towards their base.

"Get back here!"

On the ground shaking from pain Nox tried to concentrate on the Force to pull herself out of the blast radius, but she couldn't cut through her fear. She tried to move her legs again and ripped through the stones pinning her leg with a loud scream. Then her arm pulled forward. Slowly, she began to drag herself with a trail of blood behind.

"Someone grab her!" Kylo screamed again knowing he was losing the battle over the explosion, his own injury surging pain through his body.

Nox looked up at him and she couldn't help it at that moment but feel regret. Even though he was trying to save her, all she wanted was to get away from him. If she would have just said no to the deal, maybe her friends would be alive. Maybe she would be alive at the end of this. However, she gave in once again to that hold he had on her.

True panic took over, her heart and breathing constricting her mind and body. Her hands slid into her hip satchel frantically, in a last ditch effort, the instinct of survival now taking over, as the explosion grew closer.

Pain stabbed inside of Kylo's chest. He wasn't going to be able to stop it. He called her name once more and met her eyes as his strength and pain took over. He felt another surge of power from the temple and was flung back as he watched Nox's body get engulfed by the full force of the explosion.

oOoOoOo

A violent gasp flew out of Kylo's lips as he gained consciousness. He must had been knocked out for a second. Fire and smoke was everywhere as he sat up and scanned the terrain. He couldn't see her. His feet took over and he ran down the rest of the hill, climbing over rocks and rubble calling for Nox.

The Resistance fighters that had been with her, lay dead and broken on the ground. He jumped over them, looking around panicked when he saw in a clump, a small body, bloodied and charred.

"Es!" He called and ran down, throwing off his helmet. "Esmin."

Kneeling down, he pulled her body destroyed and unmoving. He felt nothing from her. The life and Force was gone. Words didn't leave his mouth as her erratically felt her face and smouldering hair. A sharp sound pulsed through the air. It was ripped and fractured, full of grief and frightened him once he realized it was his own voice screaming out.

That's when he saw the figures emerge from the temple: Rey and Finn. Kylo gently put Nox back down and stood up blinded with rage, tears streaming from his eyes.

"You did this," he growled.

Realization dawned on Rey's face, her eyes glued to Nox's body. She wasn't sure who that dead woman had been, but was quickly realizing that it had been a huge mistake to kill her. Her round and blue eyes met his, as the red glow from Kylo's saber glowed before her.

The rubble behind her shifted and both her and Finn jumped back as Gruss emerged. "What happened?"

"That girl," Kylo fumed through gritted teeth. "Killed Nox."

Kylo stepped towards them instigating Rey to light her saber. Gruss snapped his eyes on them, his fangs visible. Almost as if they were thinking with one mind, both Knights of Ren lashed out towards the young couple, who both took off to flee.

oOoOoOo

The Resistance began an all out skirmish with the First Order in the sky, as they tried to pull out. Near the base, Galibran ran to his friend Gruss, who was limping towards him.

"What happened?" He gasped, supporting his Trandoshan comrade.

"The girl blew up the wall and took out Boss Lady," Gruss began as they hobbled over to the _Ghost_ , parked behind several boulders.

Galibran nodded remorsefully, blaster bolts still in the distance. As they approached the ship they both stopped before the tall figure of Kylo Ren.

"Why didn't you kill them?" Gruss snapped. "That boy killed my Baz!"

Kylo stood quiet, gripping something in his gloved hand.

"We could have crushed his sstupid face!" Gruss continued, wincing as he ran to Kylo. "That old man saved them!"

Kylo nodded and held out his hand. In it was the Holocron. "I will give you compensation for your loss." His voice was deep and void of emotion.

"How did you get that?" Galibran asked, quirking his head to the side.

"It was in the rubble of the explosion,", Kylo replied with a hint of fatigue in his tone. "The stupid girl must have tried to blow it up."

Kylo stepped forward and winced in pain as he pulled out a datapad from under his arm. It had streaks of blood on it. "I have released you from the contract. There's no point anymore."

"But-" Gruss began.

"The credits were transfered," Kylo continued, fighting back visible pain. "Just take the damn thing and go. It holds no power anymore because of the explosion. Add it to your collection."

Galibran eyed Kylo closely for a moment then nodded and took the Holocron from him. "I see."

"But-" Gruss started again and was pulled away by Galibran.

The two remaining members of the Grey Syndicate boarded their ship, Kylo watching on quietly. As the ship ascended into the sky heading away from the fighting above, Galibran could see Gruss slouching next to him.

"We're going to make it out," Galibran assured hin, steering the ship.

"I know," Gruss pouted. "Iss just, I finally won the bet."

Galibran shut his eyes for a moment with an annoyed huff.

"But no Baz here...sso I don't care."

"Ah," Galibran nodded to his friend with a sorrowful smile and looked down at the Holocron between them.

oOoOoOo

The destroyed shell of the _Phantom_ sat in the field as Kylo's form came up to it. He looked around making sure he hadn't been followed. Once he was sure he was alonehe, hurried towards the ship, his whole body in pain. A green fog floated away from the wreckage, revealing a perfectly fine shuttle. Kylo opened the hatch in the back and stepped in as a green fog fell off his body revealing a small tanned and bloodied Nightsister.

Nox quickly began to activate the ship reliving everything she had done, her heart racing. The blood on her hands was dry now, wounds closed up by Bacta gel she stole from the Resistance Base during her escape.

Somehow she had made it out. Faking the crash, faking her death, signing the contract. It hadn't been planned, she wished she was that premeditated. It all had just played out for her. Her eyes stung knowing the pain she had caused her crew and even Kylo, but she had to get away from him.

She threw her hip pouch to the side, the shield Gruss had given her, peaked out, slightly charred. Her hand had grazed it in her final panic as the explosion tried to engulf her. All Kylo saw was her death, nothing else, she had made sure. A sudden decision that she couldn't go back on now.

As she rose the ship in the sky, she heard the same whisper in her ears.

"I helped you," it said. "I can make you whole again."

Angrily she shook her head as she steered the _Phantom_."Leave me alone," she hissed and punched the engines.

"We will meet again," it called out to her. "I am the _Star_ _Forge_. I will not stop. I cannot stop."

oOoOoOo

Days passed as the _Phantom_ slid through space. She had finally come up with a destination. The sensors chirped letting her know she had arrived to the jungle covered moon. The ship descended easily towards the ground settling down just outside of a large compound of huts embedded in trees and caves.

The Nightsister dragged her shredded leg behind her as she passed through the center of the commune. Dozens of women and girls stared at her baffled as she came up to the centermost hut. Two woman came out, one tall and elegantaround, her age, the other much older, her hair white, supporting herself with a staff.

"Grandmother," Nox wheezed, falling to her knees. "I'm so sorry. I should never have left home. All the trouble I put you through. And others. But I saved myself...I think. I just need help getting better and I will leave you. I don't want to cause more trouble. I just need...help."

Asajj slowly walked over , looking down at the broken and blood stained woman.

"Olijz," the Great Mother ordered to the elegant woman next to her. "Get the Healers quickly. Then order for a bath to be drawn and a great meal made for us all. This is a night we will celebrate. A daughter of the Winged Goddess has been brought back to us."

Esmin looked up at her family as they gathered to help her up and aide her wounds. She didn't know if it was truly over. Gruss and Galibran weren't Force sensitive and couldn't be manipulated by the Holocron. Hopefully that could buy her time. Something in the back of her mind told her that at least she would see her crew again. Just like when they had grown tired of following Kylo's orders before, they would go looking for a new leader. However, now, she wasn't sure if she was the right choice.

She saw Kylo's distraught face as he watched the flames take her. Inside she twisted with guilt. She could feel his hands on her again, his breath on her neck. But just as she almost fell into a spiral she remembered Bazine. There was no forgiving for that. Holding back tears she knew she had made the right decision. Hopefully he wouldn't come looking for her now.

The doubts almost flooded her mind until all the pain and aches began to wash away as she looked around at the familiar faces. Even if she was just at the beginning of another chapter of her journey, she did know one thing, she finally was home.

The End

* * *

A/N: **Update the sequal The Path of the Grey: Choices , is up!**

 **Thank you! I am so excited to have finished my story. It never was supposed to have a sequal. But little bunnies have been playing in my head and if I ever get inspired enough I will write it. Thank you so much again!**


End file.
